


鸠占鹊巢

by caorida19741130



Series: 鸠占鹊巢 [2]
Category: Escape Plan (2013), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caorida19741130/pseuds/caorida19741130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willard Hobbes and John Reese had nothing in common. Although Hobbes despises Reese, there are things keeping him from leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> POI Crossover story with Escape Plan, Law and Order: Criminal Intent, also mention about Nikita.

1

Willard Hobbes环视四周，即使他对这座图书馆灰暗阴冷的状况十分不满，他也不得不承认，这个地方的藏书十分有品位。他已经找到了十来本初版书和几套昆虫图鉴，一本《自然界的艺术形态》，甚至还有一套《美国鸟类》。午后的阳光洒在书桌上，投下长方形的光斑。在船舱里的日子久了，Hobbes猛然想起自己已经很久都没有见到过阳光了。

餐具碰撞的声音传来，Hobbes转头看见Harold Finch端着餐盘，走进他在的这间小型阅览室。

骨瓷茶碟，伯爵红茶，热水氤氲的雾气把这间小图书室衬托得如同雷诺阿的画作。Hobbes眯起眼睛审视着眼前这个人，品位不错——事实上，这个人相当符合Hobbes的口味，通常是整整齐齐的三件套，但今天是正装西服，后摆双侧小开叉，既合身又不会影响各种动作，没有穿马甲，但是配着一条暗纹领带，挺括的衬衫领口严丝合缝地包裹着脖子，黑色的眼镜框带给人不怒自威的严谨感。

是个精细人。

Hobbes端起茶碟，红茶中混合的佛手柑的香味飘然而至。“我想，你不会把我带来这儿就为了喝茶吧？”他问。

Finch似乎有些怔忡地望着他，听见他的话语后犹豫着低头思索了一会儿，“不，我没有事情找你。”他说着，决定站起来转身离开，却被Hobbes一把拉住。

“你也不想聊聊为什么把我留在这里吗？”他的手一直盖在Finch的手背上没有移开。

Finch的视线在Hobbes的手和他的脸上来回犹豫了一会儿，终于问：“Hobbes先生，在你做典狱长的时候，从来没有考虑过那些经由军方送到你的‘活人墓’里的罪犯是从哪里来的么？”

Hobbes微笑起来，仿佛Finch真的问了一个有意思的问题。“这些人是其他监狱都不想管的家伙，没定罪，没量刑，大多是由军方匿名送来的，我猜，恐怖分子？”他端起红茶，小指还微微勾着，从茶水的雾气中看向Finch，放下茶碟的时候扭过头突然凑近，“这让你突然觉得我是个好人了么，Harold？”

好像还处于定格状态的Finch脸上只有严肃的表情，“我想我知道这些人是怎么来的……他们是号码——那些‘相关号码’。”

在Hobbes逼人的视线里，Finch简短地说起机器——号码的事情。看得出来，Hobbes还有些将信将疑，“你我本就在一条船上吗？”他问。

“我想这就是为什么军方愿意出钱让这些人永远消失的原因，也许这也是为什么——”Finch望向Hobbes湖蓝色漂亮的眼睛，“这也就是为什么，机器一定要把你的号码给我，当作‘无关号码’，一定要我帮助你的原因。”

“说吧，你想要什么？”Hobbes的手指在自己的马甲边缘滑过，无声无息地叹了口气，“还有什么是我能给你的？”

Finch欲言又止。

Hobbes摊开双手，扬起嘴角，“这是我给的最后的提议，要不然就再也不要在我面前提起。”

“我并不是怀疑你的能力，Hobbes先生。而是——我不知道你想要什么。我要拿什么换你的帮助呢？”

Hobbes站起身，绕过那张惺惺作态的大书桌，走到Finch身边，坐到桌子上，居高临下的面对Finch，“把这个当作是把我活着带出‘活人墓’的报答，至于以后——”他伸出一根手指轻轻按在Finch的僵硬的肩膀上，“我自会向你讨我想要的东西的。”

Finch绷紧着身体使劲把脖子扬起来望着Hobbes，“那么，”他低声说，递出一张便条，“这里有个人和一个地址，请你去盯着这个人。”

“这就是你的号码人物？”Hobbes没费多少时间就联系起了这些，“恐怖分子？”

“现在还不确定。也可能是个受害者。”Finch挑衅似的望着Hobbes，“搞清楚这个人是行凶者还是受害者，对你来说没有难度吧，典狱长先生？”

Hobbes整了整西装，接过便条就走出了图书室。

到达那个地址的时候，Shaw已经举着长焦照相机等着了。她上下打量了Hobbes三圈以后终于挑挑眉，“你就是那个Willard Hobbes？你果然是Reese受伤期间的替代品。”

Hobbes眉间露出危险的神色，“我不会是任何人的替代品。”

Shaw貌似并不与他计较，“我们的号码，Belta先生，71岁了，退休橄榄球教练，很受欢迎，拿过很多次高中橄榄球联盟最佳教练，现在还有弟子在NFL打球。现在退休了每天养花遛狗，怎么看都不像是个行凶者，Finch正在排查他带过的学生中和他关系并不那么亲热的人中有没有记恨他的。”她伸个懒腰，把相机抛给Hobbes，“换你监视他了。”

Hobbes却露出一脸嘲讽的神情，“你们就靠这种小儿科的东西来判断？”他转身走开，毫不隐藏地走到号码人物Belta先生的门口敲了敲门。

疑惑的Belta先生把门打开一条缝，“有什么事吗先生？”屋子里传来几声急促的狗叫声。

“我是本地的税务稽查员Willard Hobbes，关于今年的报税问题找您。”Hobbes穿着挺括的烟灰色三件套，深蓝色领带，看上去知性又文雅。

“当然，没问题，请进吧先生。”Belta一边朝屋里的狗吼着“安静”，一边把Hobbes让进房子里。

等到华灯初上，Belta先生恭恭敬敬把Hobbes送出门的时候，Shaw已经看得目瞪口呆。“他就这么走进号码的房子里了！”她冲着耳机里喊。

Hobbes毫不在意地翻个白眼，打开自己的蓝牙耳机，“Harold，Belta是个行凶者。”

“为什么这么说？”Finch的声音出现在耳机里。

Hobbes根本没有理会Shaw在一旁催促的眼神，兀自仰望着纽约日落中蓝紫色的天空，向耳机里的那个人说道，“他实际上是个自我中心主义者，还骂他们家狗。以及——同类的直觉。”

***

第二天对于Hobbes来说只有两件事，第一是他终于见到了传说中的“西装男”John Reese，另一件是他收到了一笔数额惊人的转账。确切地说，是他在见到John Reese的时候正好收到了那条转账的提醒。

那个时候Hobbes正在图书馆的角落里研究Finch摆放的那些精巧的茶具，Finch则在另一边喋喋不休地让Fusco警探调查橄榄球教练手下那些学生们，Belta教练在自家门口花园里的身影从一个路边监控探头把图像清晰地传到图书馆的显示器上，Shaw半扶着John Reese就这么走进了图书馆。

那一瞬间确实有些震撼，即使一贯冷静如Hobbes也极快地回顾了自己的出生考虑着是不是有个从小分开的双胞胎兄弟之类的狗血剧情，然后转眼看到John Reese开了三颗纽扣的白衬衫和敞开的袖口，衬衫底下还依稀可见绷带的痕迹。

一个粗糙的家伙——他想，这下总算排除双胞胎的可能了。

Finch急忙从电脑桌前起身，差点带倒了椅子，活生生一副和现任在一起遇到前任的表情。但是他很快调整过来，恢复那张克制的面孔，“Mr.Reese，这位是Mr.Hobbes；Hobbes先生，这位就是John Reese。”

“你不介绍一下为什么我会在这里么？Harold？”Hobbes拿出那张最和善可亲温柔淑良的表情，把“Harold”这个名字吐得柔情似水。

显然Finch只是瞪了Hobbes一眼却不愿意多计较。他几乎立刻推开了碍事的椅子冲到Reese身边把手放上他的胸口检查伤势恢复状况。

在Hobbes眼里显然这事儿做得毫无意义。就算没有医学常识的人现在也看得出John Reese的衣服干干净净，绷带整齐妥帖，Finch又不是科班出身的医生，能检查出什么来呢？但是明显那个被检查的对象倒是很享受，任由一个没有受过医学训练的人在自己身上摸来摸去。

“我很好，没事的Finch。”Reese虽然这样说，却半点没有要眼前的这个人住手的意思，他眨巴着眼睛拿出那副无辜的口吻，“我在家里太闲了嘛，何况你还有‘客人’，我总是要见见的。”

什么和什么呀？Hobbes怀疑这个和自己长得很像的家伙有没有学过逻辑学。

于是Shaw翻着白眼出门和Fusco警官跑起外勤，留下Reese和Finch在一堆显示屏前，明显地故意把Hobbes先生遗忘在角落里。这个时候他的手机震动了一下，几乎没发出什么声音。那是一条转账提醒，来自Hobbes名下一个瑞士银行的账号，有一笔大额入账，接下来他就接到了瑞士银行的确认电话。Hobbes看着眼前故作镇定的Harold Finch，突然明白了这笔钱的用意。

“感谢你昨天的服务Willard Hobbes先生。”Finch的声音听上去坚定，却也小心翼翼。

Hobbes冷着脸走到Finch面前，Reese却先跳了起来，硬挡在Hobbes和Finch中间，活像被占了地盘的猫，顺便把Finch往自己身后拉。

“我得说，Finch，你让我失望。我以为你知道在我还管理那个小小的海上标本室的时候，就积累了一些资产，你觉得光用钱可以买来我的忠诚吗？”

“或许Finch本来就没有想要你的忠诚。”Reese插话。

好吧，1：0。

***

“我觉得我们俩同病相怜。”Root说，伸出的手就要摸上Hobbes正在做的标本。

“请离我的作品远一点，Root小姐。”Hobbes头都没有抬，仍然专心在自己放大镜下的标本上。

“啧啧啧，我知道这种感受，”Root看见脸色不善的Hobbes，把手缩了回来，但仍是自顾自继续说着，“你看，我和他提了那么多次，Harold就拒绝了我那么多次。”她靠在Hobbes的桌子旁边，望着窗外神往地说，“只有我可以和他的宝贝机器交流，在那么多地方我都可以帮助他，上次在那么危险的时候，我提出帮他救他的John，可他都拒绝了我，两次！宁可把我关在这个图书馆里凌晨四点钟一个人吃早餐！”

Root的神情像个怨妇，Hobbes想。“你想做他的打手么？可惜他已经有一个打手了。”

“哼，”Root不屑，“别说得好像Harold就想要你一样。”她围在Hobbes身边绕啊绕，“知道你为什么失败么？——因为你不是John。”

Hobbes放下手中的工作，挑眉望回去。

“每次机器给出号码，可能是受害人也可能是行凶者，而Harold和John总是第一时间把他们当成被害人，寻找潜在的威胁。你看不出来吗？”Root与有荣焉的神情如同说起自己的梦中情人，“Harold有颗金子般的心。而你，真是不明智，草率地下结论只会让Harold远离你。Harold要的是一个帮手，不是一个保镖。”

Hobbes听着Root这番话，摆弄着自己的袖扣，银色的扣针在下午的阳光里染成金色，和他烟灰色的衬衣配合地完美无瑕，他的神色既像是若有所思又像是毫不在意，“也许他该多相信一下我的快速判断力。”他耸耸肩，转向Root,“至于你么，真是可悲，虽然你可以和机器交流，可充其量无非是个经‘机器验证’的官方雇佣军而已；可我，从来不为别人工作，我只为我自己。我既不是保镖，也不是帮手。”

带着一丝胜利的快感，Hobbes离开了这个阅览室。

图书馆外面纽约的寒风中，只穿了一件抓绒外套的Shaw跟着一个带着兜帽的年轻人穿过了4个街区，现在正在一个十字路口的咖啡店里坐着。

“眼镜让我查的这个人叫Albert，高中一年级的时候曾在Belta教练的手下当过四分卫，还是个校际新星，可惜二年级开始四分卫的位置就让给了新人Eli，Eli一路发展得不错，今年NFL选秀大热呢，人人都说他会是另一个伊莱曼宁，什么小曼宁二号，状元秀的不二人选之类的。你知道吧？据说他有意留在纽约发展，如果纽约喷气机队用了第一选秀权，这个Eli估计就会留在喷气机打球了呢。我还准备给我儿子买上这个赛季的套票……”Fusco在电话里汇报，被Shaw不耐烦地一句“说重点！”打断，只得悻悻继续。“Albert反而一落千丈，从此再也没有在橄榄球领域崭露什么头角，高中毕业连大学都没有上，现在只有临时工作。不过他似乎把闲暇时间都放在了上网上面，他在各种社交网站写了很多措辞激烈的威胁信给Belta教练。”

新人胜旧人，老套不？

Shaw捧着杯热咖啡想着这个Albert什么时候能赶紧动手对付Belta教练，她也可以早些出手收工早回家，门口来了又一个带着兜帽的年轻人，低着头走到Albert面前的座位一屁股坐下，两人低声聊起来。Shaw用手机偷偷拍了那个新来的接头者，传给Finch。“查查这个人又是谁。”

“Ms. Shaw，这个就是小Eli，”Finch在电话里立刻就给出了答案，“看来Eli和Albert的关系也没有那么水火不容。”

“我倒要看看这两个人要干什么。”Shaw这才有了兴趣。

复制手机变成了一个窃听器。

“你不能这样！”Albert正在激动地劝说，“我不会帮你弄一把枪的，我也不会让你去杀人。”

“Ooops，乖宝宝的邪恶小心思。”Shaw吐槽。

“好吧，但你阻止不了我自己去买一把枪。”Eli说，“我没有犯罪记录，绝对可以正大光明地在枪店买到一把。”

“别……你有大好的前途，这不值得。”Albert看上去很沮丧。

“他们两个看上去都像是要找我们的Belta教练的麻烦，”Shaw捂着耳朵轻声说，“那样的话我需要另一个人帮我一起监视。”

“我去。”Reese先生跃跃欲试。

Finch犹犹豫豫地看着Reese，“你确定吗？我倒是希望你能多休息一会儿，毕竟……”

刚刚过去的那段时间是不可言说的伤口，需要时间才能愈合。Carter警探的死如同一道疤痕横亘在所有当事者的心头。

“我希望去，”Reese说，他眼中闪现的痛苦转而成了一个温柔的微笑，“我希望去救人，提醒我这一切还是有意义的。”

“是的，John，”Finch轻声但坚定，“这一切都有意义，我们救人，你——救人。”

“Finch，谢谢你，”他的眼睛牢牢锁在Finch的目光里，掠过眼前人的鼻尖到嘴唇，把他每一点唇间细小的纹路都收入眼底，“每次都能告诉我这些——如果没有你我只是一个游荡在城市里的孤魂，你让我变成了一个人，一个好人。”

“我很确信你一直都是一个很好的人。”Finch试图回报一个微笑。

“Albert和Eli分开了。你们两个要是说完了赶紧来个人呀。”Shaw的声音出现得很煞风景。

Shaw跟着Albert，Reese出发跟着Eli，发现Eli真的往枪支店去了。

图书馆里Finch抓紧时间调查Albert和Eli的过往经历，发现了Albert被封的一份警方记录。这个时候Hobbes悄无声息地来到Finch工作的区域。

“我记得我好像不需要你的帮忙了。”Finch说。

“你确信？”Hobbes问，顺手指了指出现在Finch屏幕上的那份涂满黑色横线的记录扫描件。

“可能涉及到未成年人隐私的记录都会这样用黑色封条加封，我想……”Finch一边说着一边飞快地在键盘上打着，“我应该可以设计一个程序解开这个加密的文档。”

Hobbes凑过来，双手从Finch的两边撑在电脑桌上，刚好把Finch围在自己的怀抱里，明显这个动作让小个子一惊，整个人和手指都处于应激的僵直状态。“Harold，我觉得这个文件是用黑笔涂过之后的照片扫描件，我很确信没有什么程序能解密一张被涂成了黑色的纸。”

Finch像只被吓傻了的猫头鹰，瞪着眼睛望着Hobbes，似乎连大气都不敢出。这让Hobbes先生心情愉悦，谁不喜欢会停在指尖的蝴蝶，或是乖乖趴在手里的兔子呢？他伸手抚过Finch的耳廓，把指背从Finch的颌骨一路挪到下巴和脖颈，感受着Finch在他指下小心的呼吸。

“如果是普通青少年犯罪不需要有这么多内容都划成黑色，如果涉及未成年人隐私的内容如此之多，我猜Belta教练性侵了这个可怜虫。”Hobbes最终决定放过手中这个小动物的时候这样说。

“你怎么知道。”

Hobbes拿出那个既可以邪魅又可以阳光的笑容来，“因为坏人比较容易认出坏人。我不是一个好人呀，记得吗？”

***

Reese跟着Eli，枪店的店员热情四溢地推荐不易瞎火、扳机必发的轮转手枪，看着他买了一把史密斯威森0.45口径的左轮。他非常业余地使劲儿把枪戳自己裤腰里，握着还有些发抖的手，拉上兜帽往街上跑去。

Reese叹口气，迈开步追上去。他现在的身体状况还不允许他做些激烈的运动，心中希望但愿可以在Eli做什么傻事之前把他拦下来，毕竟真要来场不要命的枪战，以他现在的状况未必能顶得住。

Eli果然直奔Belta教练的家而去，等Reese按着隐隐作痛的胸口气喘吁吁地追上Eli的时候，Belta教练的院子已经出现在前方转角的视线里。

“相信我，这不值得。”他眼疾手快地一把拉住Eli。

“你是谁，要干什么？”Eli怀疑地打量Reese。显然现在的John Reese和他最好的状况相比远不能产生足够的震慑力，何况Eli是个年轻力壮的橄榄球运动员，兴许比Reese还要高一些，差不多有六尺三寸，晒得发红的皮肤和紧致结实的身材，除了现在杀人的念头带来的恐慌混合着肾上腺素的作用让他有些发抖，这个人完全有能力掀翻Reese再去行凶。

“我知道你和Albert关系很好，也许你想帮他报仇，但是相信我，报警会是一个更好的解决办法。”John Reese斟酌着措辞，他也不想用那些对付小混混的专用语气惹恼面前的这个孩子，从另一个方面讲，Albert才是这个事件里的受害者，而Eli的所作所为不过是出于义气。

“谁说我是去帮Albert报仇的？”Eli凄惨地冷笑起来。

Reese突然意识到了什么，“难道，Belta教练他也……”

“你不像是警察，因为如果你是，你就知道这件事是无能为力的了。你是不是社区工作人员什么的？”Eli自顾自猜测着，“Belta教练在训练场上的时候骂我们是‘姑娘们’，‘婊子们’，我们真的是他的‘婊子’。谁想要首发，得和他睡觉！听说电影圈想要出名的女演员要和导演上床？我猜我们也差不多。”他在Reese坚定的神色安抚下似乎平静了一些，最终两人在角落的台阶上坐下，Eli断断续续说起一些埋藏的往事，“我从来不敢想象有多少先发队员都和我一样，要不然每次打球都太惊悚太尴尬了。”他的手缩在过长的袖子里，“没有人去投诉他，没人敢，我猜，很多人是和我一样的——我主动去找了Belta教练，为了那个先发的位置。你是不是觉得我自作自受？”

这种安慰不是Reese所擅长的，他最终只能问，“为什么现在想要报仇了？”

“因为他得了癌症！肺癌吧，大概是，他一直有些咳嗽，然后他向我要钱。我还没有被NFL选中，我并没有多少钱！我的存款给了我还在上学的两个妹妹。他威胁说如果不帮他解决经济危机他会把这种事情抖出去，反正他也活不了多久了。”

“然后这就是你想出来的好主意？杀人能解决什么问题？”Reese问，“那个时候你都没有满17岁，仍然可以算强奸罪。”

“报警又能解决什么问题？他大可以说是我们主动的。”Eli叹气，“只有Albert，他一直都没有屈服，他报了警，曾经他才是我心中的英雄，一个战士。可是结果呢？那个案子最后还是证据不足而撤诉了。我们还不是占了他在球队里的位置，浑浑噩噩，过得虚有其表。”他侧过头望着Belta教练院子的方向。

“如果你找个好律师，仍然可以起诉要求民事赔偿。”Reese说，“我的一个朋友认识一些很不错的律师。”

“没用的。”Eli满眼绝望，“我算是看清了，总有坏人逍遥法外，总有好人不长命。杀人犯会被无罪释放，警察会被当街打死。我的人生已经被毁了，要怎么走出来向前看？当作这些都没有发生过吗？换做你，你能忘记吗？”

在这个纽约平凡的午后，斜阳从街区的一侧慢慢褪色，这个还算明媚的日子，Reese却觉得自己的记忆被硬生生地带到了那个午夜。转角的公用电话一片沉默，他却似乎听到它尖锐刺耳的声音，一声一声回荡在记忆中。街道上只有昏黄的路灯，暧昧暖然的光线让人的视线只能集中在那片被照亮的血泊里。杀人犯已经远去，他的手中沾满鲜血。

此时此刻，John Reese发现自己失去了一切劝说的立场。

图书馆里Finch静静监听着，他似乎想说些什么，最终还是保持了沉默。他转过头惊讶地发现代表Shaw和Albert的坐标也在迅速向Belta教练家的方向而去。

“Ms. Shaw，为什么Albert也在往Belta教练的位置移动？”Finch问。

“Albert可没有买枪。”Shaw的声音传来，“难道他就是去叙旧的？”

“我没有从中看出幽默感。”Finch说着，推开键盘站起身，“我现在也过去。”他急忙转身的时候差点撞进Hobbes的怀里。Finch皱着眉头把自己的眼镜正了正，“Mr. Hobbes你并没有义务要帮助我了。”

“你为什么要做这些呢？”Hobbes定定地望着他，“这些号码和你有什么相关？你以为你是谁？可以救得了他们？”

Eli绝望的声音回荡在图书馆的四壁。世界没有因为机器而不再有战争，恐怖袭击没有绝迹。“活人墓”的一场爆炸没有改变格局，还有无数的私人监狱在世界各地赚取美元，无数的不同政见者和异教徒被投入牢笼，国家没有从此变得更安全。甚至纽约也没有变化，“西装男”的传说没有降低纽约的犯罪率。随时有人会抢银行，有人会被谋杀，有人印假钞，有人被陷害。那些来到纽约旅游者赞叹这个城市的文化和繁荣——世界从来就没有变得不同过。

“如果你坚信正义已经足够好，那就不会绕开警方来做这些事了。Finch，坏人不会死绝，你和你的机器没有办法救所有人。”

Finch依稀记得很久以前Reese似乎也问过同样的问题，久到他也不记得自己有没有给过Reese一个答案，他只是给了John Reese一个又一个号码，直到有一天John对他说“谢谢”。然后又是号码，永无止境的号码，John又说了“因为这份工作，每天醒来觉得很高兴”。Harold Finch似乎从来没有正面回答过John Reese的提问，因为有时候Finch自己也会暗自沉思这一切的意义。也许最开始是出于对Nathan的敬意与愧疚，可是时过境迁，他们一起救了许多人，但几乎有同样多的人因为他们而死去，死于不能拯救的意外，或是命运的必然。他们救过越多的人就犯过越多的错。那些在他们从事他们的“事业”的过程中枉死的生命是萦绕这个城市的魂灵，夜夜混合着从脊背传来的痛苦提醒着Finch因为全知的原罪。

和John Reese相反，Harold Finch从来没有感激过自己正在从事的“事业”——他从没有为此感到过自豪，但他还在继续。“机器从来没有让我救过一个人，我也从不救人，”Finch说，他的声音低沉又悲伤，“我只是竭尽所能，想给他们另一种可能。”

他原本以为Hobbes会冷笑或者反驳，Hobbes难得只是静静伸手拉开Finch握紧的拳，从他的手心中拿过钥匙，“我来开车。”他说。

他们以超过80码的时速在闹事里超Belta教练的住所直冲而去。

Eli的手还放在那把枪上，他出神地望着这个泛着银色金属光芒武器，似乎在做最后的抉择。Reese离开他只有半米远，随时准备夺下他的枪。

砰——一声枪响从Belta的住宅方向传来。Reese和Eli都被这一下吃了一惊，两人向枪声的方向跑去。

Finch从还没停稳的车里跑出来时差点把自己绊倒，但他现在没有时间顾及自己的走路姿势或者是西装拉伸程度或者是衬衫下摆揉皱的状况，因为眼下他们的号码Belta先生正坐在自家花园翻新了一半的泥地上，黄褐色的泥点溅了一身，屋子里被拴住的狗发出歇斯底里地狂吠。Albert也倒在地上，下巴上明显挨了一拳，青紫色正逐渐浮现，鼻子也在流血，一把小型P2000K手枪掉在地上。Shaw气喘吁吁地站在一旁。

“嗨Finch，我没想到Albert随身带着枪呢，所以看到他举枪的时候只能冲上去给了他一拳。”Shaw撸着袖管说。

Finch目瞪口呆地看着被一拳KO的Albert和吓坏了的Belta教练。

“哈，就这么解决了。”Hobbes在一旁事不关己地翻个白眼，用两根手指夹起那把掉在地上P2000K。

Reese和Eli赶到之后，Eli直接冲着Albert扑了过去。“你不是叫我不要杀人的吗？你这是在干什么？”

“其实这么多年我一直都在反思，我做的这些有没有用，可是看到你——”Albert抬手擦着鼻血，红色的鼻血还混合着鼻涕被糊了一脸，他还在兀自擦啊擦，“看到你那么绝望，我就知道了，我之前的那些诉讼，那些反抗，都是没有用的。说真的，我后悔没有自己一枪打死这个老混蛋。于是我又想，既然如此，为什么不现在一枪打死他？反正我也没有什么好失去了，坐牢就坐呗。”

Eli已经满眼含泪，他手里还握着那把左轮，还没举起来就被Reese一把按住。“别做傻事，你们俩个现在都不需要争着把自己送牢里去，别为了别人的错误惩罚自己。”他求助似的望向Finch。

Finch立刻接收到了Reese的意思，转头对Belta教练说：“现在是时候来谈谈条件了Belta先生，我很清楚你那些卑劣的过去，现在我的条件是你不再骚扰这两个年轻人，你的那些小秘密就能跟着你去坟墓里，你觉得怎么样？”

“你又是什么人？”Belta教练问。

“只是个关切的第三方而已。”

Belta皱眉看着一左一右站在Finch身后的Reese和Hobbes，两个同样高大的家伙长着及其相似的面孔用着各自不同却危险的眼神望着他，远处还有个一拳可以揍趴一个大男人的小个子女生挂着看好戏的表情望着他，Belta觉得自己遇到的一定是个黑帮教父之类的人物——他们自有体系，自有自己的观点，翻手为云覆手为雨，一掷千金富可敌国。他别无选择。

Belta慢慢走近Eli，仿佛知道了自己的命运。“我知道自己做的那些事情不光彩，我也从不自豪，可是，”他看着Eli，那一瞬间好像又是个球场上指点过江山的传奇教练，“我很抱歉Eli，我真的没有想过要毁掉你的事业，看到你现在如此成功让我觉得是自己的荣耀，把你带上球场恐怕是我这辈子做过的最对的事情了。我是个坏人，可也是个普通人，在知道自己得了肺癌的那个晚上，我一夜都没有睡，怕得要死。我没有孩子，荒唐的前半生也没有积蓄，我只能想到这个法子来搞钱。我……不想死。”

Finch无声地叹息，走上去拍了拍还坐在地上被这段惊人独白愣住的Eli，看着Belta和Eli在这么多年后的互相瞪视。

终于Belta下定了决心，突然伸出手，夺下了Eli手里的那把史密斯威森，举起来正冲着Finch。

最终开枪的是Hobbes，正中Belta的眉心，血溅出来划过Finch脸颊。

所有人都愣住了。

Hobbes迈开步子过来，把那把他拿在手里的P2000K小型手枪塞回一边的Albert手里，一边嘱咐，“报警。记住你是自卫开枪，明白吗？”然后他来到受到了惊吓的Finch面前，把同样吓傻了的Eli扔到一边，捧起Finch的脸，掏出西装口袋里的丝质手巾仔仔细细帮他擦起来。

***

“是谁开的枪最后射中了Belta先生？”

“是我。警官先生。”Albert顶着一张鼻血流一脸的样子说，“这把枪也是我的。”

“我们需要验证一下，你不介意吧？”Fusco说着把那支P2000K放进了证物袋。

“不介意。我是因为Belta教练拿了Eli的枪指着我才开的枪，这件事本身和Eli一点关系都没有。”

Eli用一种不可思议的眼光看着Albert，他想他曾经觉得Albert是个不服输的斗士，虽败犹荣，然而此时此刻他们终于迎来了胜利。他觉得Albert不该是个过气的四分卫，他应该是个跑锋，在如同一场战争的球赛中终于接到了那个制胜球，没有一个对方球员可以阻拦他，直到他撞开一条血路，把自己和Eli一起带到了光明里——他一直是我心中真正的英雄。

“行了，我知道了。”Fusco把Albert和Eli让制服警员带走做好笔录，这个案子就按正当防卫结案了。他左右看看没有人跟着，便走到一边转交的隐蔽处，毫无意外地看到了Finch和Reese。“我怎么一点都不意外呢？”他自嘲着，转头又看见了Hobbes，又回头重新看了看Reese，“等等，我的眼睛看到了重影？我们有了两个wonder boy？”

Hobbes发出一声“哼”,Reese倒是很高兴的样子，“你好啊Lionel。”

Fusco警探瞪着眼在两人身上来回看了几遍，毫无疑问不需要是个警探也能感觉到两人身上的差异，“眼镜兄，这个是你家新的双声道系统？你确定他们俩兼容吗？”

最终Fusco还是独自开车回警局，Shaw按她一贯的作风早早不知跑到哪里去了，留下的三个人在一阵尴尬的沉默之后Hobbes向左Reese拉过Finch向右走开。不过考虑到最终的目的地不过是回到图书馆，现在的场景真是够讽刺。

泛黄的枯叶从树枝上争相飘落，在冷风里打着卷儿扫过地面。红色叶脉让它们看上去像漫天飞舞着的枯叶蝶，Hobbes伸出手，几片枯叶在他的手背稍作停留，最终还是滑落到了地面——有那么一瞬间，它们真的像一只只颤动翅膀的蝴蝶，鲜活的生命躲藏在一个不起眼的毛虫体内度过它们漫长而不值一提的前半生，只为迎来最后的那短短几周的辉煌。Hobbes站在那里一动不动，闭上眼，任由这些叶片在他的肩膀稍作停留。他想象着地面被风扫起的落叶是重新赋予生命的蝴蝶，它们扑扇着翅膀纷纷冲向从树枝间漏下的阳光，放射状的光芒把它们的翅膀变成半透明的斑点，最终和那片光芒一起融成一片，并且消失无踪。

“这位先生，”一个刚刚在现场做完了笔录的制服警员走过来，“我是不是见过你？”他问着，Hobbes注意到这个警察把手按在身侧的枪上。

Hobbes防备地看着，注意到他似乎有个搭档，是个年轻黑人，从后方试图悄悄绕到Hobbes身后。

“先生，我认识你。”那个制服警员说，“在HR大清洗的那天凌晨，天还没亮我就收到匿名举报电话，是你在大街上还带着武器，当时我们怀疑过你是俄罗斯帮派的成员和HR火拼来着，那天就是我逮捕的你。我不得不再问一遍，你叫什么名字先生？谁把你保释出来的？”

Hobbes注意到身后的那个黑人警员举枪靠近，然而他现在手里连个能勉强算作武器的东西都没有。

“我们必须得逮捕你。”两位警官一个举枪，一个掏出了手铐。


	2. Chapter 2

2

这本来该是件很简单的事情，只需要请Fusco出面，把Hobbes用一个假名字假身份保释出来就可以，上次Carter用了不到20个小时就做到了。然而在三个律师出马Hobbes仍然因为“手续问题”被扣留的情况下，耐心如Finch也开始焦虑了。24个小时过去了，要是在警局的拘留处进行质询早就可以结束，如果24小时后因为某些原因Hobbes被转移到其他地方会给整个事情解决带来无比的难度。

“我跟你说，什么狗屁手续全是假的，”Fusco躲在警局咖啡机背后的角落里给Finch打电话，“知道FBI的Moss探员么？我今天看到他在局子里晃了一天了。记得去年Carter手上‘西装男’案子结案的时候吗？Moss是那个时候接手Donnelly的那个FBI特别探员，但是给的结论是CIA的那个Mark Snow就是‘西装男’，案子就这么结了，可是现在明显被翻了旧案。——我得说，这次挺麻烦。”

“谢谢你的信息警探。”Finch转头发现Reese正往门口去，“你准备干什么Reese先生？”

“我去自首。”

“你这样不过是把自己送进去而已。”听着就不是个好主意。

“不，我只会出现在警局，如果没有办法确定我还是Hobbes才是真正的‘西装男’，他们无法进入起诉程序，48小时内应该把我们两个都释放。”

Fusco的声音出现在电话那头，“这个绝对是个蠢主意，听着，FBI的Moss也是个死脑子，一个FBI利益至上者，FBI要靠这个案子对付那帮从来不知道正大光明做事的CIA，接下去他就会把你们的新朋友转移到监狱里关起来，那个时候我就什么消息都打听不到了！而且——上次HR悬赏你们家John的时候把照片搞得到处都是，虽然HR倒台了，保不齐道上还有什么人想要对付他，监狱里有的是想要弄死他的家伙。”

所以最终Finch还是在Reese的强烈抗议下去了警察局。

FBI特别安排的警局最隐蔽的审讯室，避开其他警员的视线，由三个律师出马用琐碎事务缠着那些留守的FBI们，顺便配对了Moss探员的手机，并且在Fusco的接应下，Finch终于见到了Hobbes。

真是命运的嘲笑——作为曾经“活人墓”的典狱长，显然Hobbes很熟悉这些刑讯逼供的磨人手段，然而在此处，24小时的轮番审讯并没有留给他多少时间睡觉，即使如Hobbes也看上去有些累了。然而眼前的褐色系暗格纹西服，细纹衬衫，熟诸色磨毛面马甲，配上同色同材质的领带，双温莎扣，以及在领带的顶端的小褶打下细小的阴影形成的严谨禁欲的感觉却给Hobbes这一天带来一些愉悦。“今天总算见到一些漂亮的东西。”Hobbes评价道。他显得有些满不在乎地折着那张让他写口供的纸，在看到Finch后停下了动作。

第一句居然是这样的评论确实多少惊到了Finch，然而他还是注意到即使在24小时不间断的审问过后，Hobbes还穿着昨天分开时的那套衣服，领带没有丝毫松开，袖口的纽扣整整齐齐，这身装扮更像是一个华尔街的精英在工作之余喝下午茶的模样。看得出来，审讯室里有些热，头顶的大灯一直开着，散发的热量让Hobbes额头的几缕头发因为汗水黏在一起，他的手反复摩挲着领带扣。他为什么不把领带解开呢？Finch想。此刻Hobbes因为口渴而舔了舔嘴唇，他的下唇开始显出一些干纹，却执意保留身上这层衣物的伪装不肯懈怠分毫，Finch只能暂时将其归因于Hobbes那些奇特的怪癖里去。

“我必须要在FBI把你送进监狱之前把你弄出来，”Finch说。

Hobbes笑起来，眼神却不带笑意。也许他在评估我能否做到这些——Finch能从Hobbes那些细小的神情中感觉到。评估对手，决定盟友。最后Hobbes还是先结束了这场蛇与鹰的瞪视和较量，如同作了决定般撕了手里正摆弄的纸，把手中的纸工展开，送到Finch的面前——那是一只展翅的白色蝴蝶。

***

然而所谓人生不如意事十之八九，前脚Finch带着他的律师团刚刚离开警局，后脚Moss就把Hobbes送去了联邦监狱看管起来。

“我对他说过不出24小时就能把他弄出来的！”Finch的音调带着明显的焦躁，“早知道我就不会试图用律师团这个办法，我早该知道FBI和CIA结的那些梁子现在他们什么事情都做的出来。”他的语速进入了超快自言自语的节奏，“这次没有人是我们的内应要怎么传递消息不过幸好我已经配对了Moss探员的手机不过如果他在审讯的时候没有开机怎么办或者没有把手机带在身上要不然还是直接武装劫狱算了正好上次你进去的时候我已经准备好了这个监狱的平面图……”

“Finch？Finch！Harold！！”Reese不得不双手放在Finch的肩膀上硬把他的身子连着电脑椅一起超自己转过来才能唤回他的注意力，“我明白，我不会让别人承担我的错误的，但是就算是武装劫狱也得是我去，明白吗？”

“Mr. Reese我……”Finch看着直直望向自己的眼神，一时无语，他也做不到真的让Reese在毫无准备的情况下去做这些危险的事，那无异于送他去自杀，“我是说这是最坏的打算了。不过请记住，着不是‘你’的事，而是‘我们’必须解决的事。”

Reese心中高兴起来，他知道自家的老板从来不惧危险与他同进共退。“听你的，Finch。”他说。

联邦监狱的安全级别是超高级，这是联邦监狱能达到的最高级别了。

天空是明净的蓝色，Hobbes抬头看到如同船舱舷窗般的窄小窗孔，有些生锈的栏杆有着肮脏的灰痕，但在靠近栏杆底部的地方却还算干净，相比无论在这个囚室里的前人是谁曾无数次双手握紧这永不回移动一分的栅栏，仰望天空。但仰望没有用，他早就知道了。

那个时候作为Willard Hobbes的人还只是一个小男孩儿，他曾经日日用肮脏但柔弱的小手使劲踮起脚尖够到那些铁栏杆，仰望那片蓝色的天空，云朵在空中飘过，有时是成型的片状，有时是翻卷的云絮，望着飘过的白色和蓝色，他可以忘记脚下潮湿泥泞的地面，即使冰冷的触感通过他的脚底传来，此刻也都化作一片麻木的冷硬，他感觉不到自己的脚，感觉不到自己贴着如同冰壁一样的墙面的身体，感觉不到自己的双手，他的全部身体都消失不见，只剩他的思绪。这时他看见那只蝴蝶——哦，其实那根本不是什么漂亮的蝴蝶，知道很久以后他才弄明白，那只是一只白粉蝶而已，粗糙简陋的花纹，翅膀上土里土气的黑色斑点，淡黄色的翅膀边缘——然而他的灵魂正追随着这个丑陋的小东西，那么自由，无所束缚。他每日都在仰望，目光追随那在蓝白底色上的白色翅膀，折射的阳光给它镀上粼粼的闪光，即使他努力伸展手臂，他的指尖也难以触及。

然而很偶然的时候，他也能见到其他飞过的东西，那些小雀鸟。但它只出现那么一瞬，就悄然离去了，灰褐色的背和白色的腹部，非常短小的黑色喙，他听过一些婉转悦耳的雀鸣，来自那只从来不在他面前真正显露自己的小嘲鸫。他仿佛听到夜莺的声音，或者是周围的一条溪流里淙淙的流水，然而他无论如何也看不见那些，他只能通过那只小雀的叫声判断自己的周围都有些什么东西——呵，好一只嘲笑鸟。

“你在得意什么呢？”于是那个叫做Willard的小男孩用他干涩疼痛的嗓子问那只白粉蝶。其他万物都已经离他而去，只有那只白粉蝶，日日萦绕在他的带着栅栏的小窗前，炫耀自己的自由。终有一天，那只飞累的蠢蝴蝶停在他的栏杆边上。他几乎停住了呼吸，生怕一点点动静惊扰了这个小东西，他小心翼翼，用他指甲里嵌着泥巴和干涸的血迹的小手移向那两片并拢的翅膀，把它捏在了自己的手心里。白粉蝶似乎挣扎了几下，他的手心里传来一阵阵的痒，然后平静下来收起翅膀。“这不会痛苦的，我保证。”小男孩轻轻对着他手心里的小蝴蝶说，然后用两只手指小心地捏住那只白粉蝶的翅膀，试图把它折下来。断翅的白粉蝶开始了无谓的挣扎，于是他收紧手，把它化成手心里的一滩黄白色的粉末。

下次我会做得更好些——他心想——和活着的时候一样漂亮。

那个小男孩于是真的开开心心地微笑起来。

***

“你好，我叫Sara Tang，你可以叫我Tang医生。”Sara是个有着棕色卷曲长发的美丽女士，显然医生的职业让她很是自信，随意扎的马尾把额头的碎发都撸到后面。她打量一下Hobbes，这个囚犯虽然穿着橙色的囚衣，却让人觉得与众不同，大约是他的囚衣干净整洁，领子显然精心整理，扣子一直扣到最上面一颗，让领口在服帖地盖住脖颈，连长袖囚衣的袖口也是平整的，手腕处的扣子好好地扣着，让人怀疑要不是联邦监狱的条件限制，大概他会把囚衣的袖子和裤管也烫出一条笔直的折线，“要不你还是叫我Sara吧。”

Hobbes正斜坐在一张诊疗床的边上，注意着面前这个狱医那些女性化的小动作，她在他面前打开一个医疗包取出酒精棉球和棉签，回头看Hobbes的时候会不自觉地抿嘴，手放到耳边把不存在的碎发夹到耳后。Hobbes冷笑下，转头看见自己肩膀上似乎刚在外面沾了一些细小的尘土，于是有手指在边上摩挲着擦起来。

“好了，让我看看你的伤口。”Sara拿着棉签说，“你是怎么搞成这样的？”

Hobbes脸上被划开了一道口子，正好越过颧骨，现在他面对狱医的棉签更像一只忍受人类摸脸的猫，气压低得可以直接让四周的生物退避三舍。

这些野蛮、粗暴、愚蠢、死性不改的罪犯们！居然打架的时候冲着脸！——事实上，除了其中一个人会扑上来给他的脸上来一下，其他一切都在他的预料之中。

现在监狱的格局要从Elias离开的时候说起，虽然作为黑道的新势力，Elias的人曾经一度是这所监狱里的最大股力量，然而随着他的离开，监狱的格局自然也跟着改变。现在这所不幸的联邦监狱里得到了戴着镣铐的自由的是一群白人至上主义者，新纳粹分子。然而Hobbes自有他多年的经验，他能分辨在一个松散的群体中到底有哪些人是紧密团结的势力，哪些势力确实虚有其表。当然，他不再是典狱长，自然需要在这个环境中培植自己的力量。

所以他看上那些穆斯林和拉美裔移民们。不仅仅因为他们有在这个监狱里被践踏的信仰——信仰是个很奇妙的东西，它滋生的时候甚至不需有名。Hobbes现在仍记得那些统一划一的动作，虔诚的信念，在冰冷的水泥墙里如同一朵冰做的花，剔透无色。当他看到那些穆斯林口中赞颂的真主之名在新纳粹和三K党的围攻之下仍不舍其形制与教养与伊玛尼之信，于是他选择这群信徒作为自己的同盟。

他擅长玩弄这些权谋，在选定的盟友中游刃有余。如果他想，他需要，自有人前赴后继会为他卖命。他不需要他们的爱戴，但他享受他们的崇敬，以及他们对他的恐惧。他用以恶制恶的果决笼络人心——这是作为Hobbes一直以来信仰，若是被认为多变、轻率、柔弱、怯懦、优柔，他必遭到轻蔑。从“活人墓”开始，他便明晰马基雅维利的那些思考，受人爱戴或使人畏惧，最好两者兼备，不过如果硬要选择其一，令人畏惧比受人爱戴更好。

今天在操场上便是一次力量更替的演练，一出新王登基的彩排。

白人至上主义者为了重新稳固地位的挑战，其他人的迎战。Hobbes手里的那些陷阵的棋子们把那个脸上纹满花纹的光头按在地上打了个半死，从此这群人在监狱里的大势已去，要不是最后那只瘦得皮包骨的弱鸡突然冲上来拿着半块碎玻璃划破了Hobbes的脸，他现在正在囚室的活动区接受臣民的朝拜呢。

“这样就好啦，”Sara消完毒，在他的脸上贴上弹性OK绷，“保证好了以后一点疤都不会留下。”她凑得比需要的距离更近，手指在Hobbes的脸上动作，香水味飘散出来，是百合花的后调，可惜Hobbes并不欣赏。他几乎可以听到Sara的心跳声，这姑娘扭捏作态地转身，把手套脱下的时候用牙咬着指端，还在对他抛媚眼。

门突然被推开，“医生，隔壁那个断了三根肋骨的家伙需要肋下支撑。”走进来的正是Shaw。

“哦，我马上去看看。”Sara说着，转身多此一举地向Hobbes解释，“我要去看看另一个病人。哦，这位是Samantha Sean，新来和我搭班的医生。”她冲着Hobbes又笑了下，见得不到什么反应，假装撸头发，转身走了出去。

“医生？”Hobbes冲着Shaw。

“别误会，我可不是为了你来的，”Shaw似乎觉得现在惹恼Hobbes自有一番乐趣，“我是为了我们的Sara Tang医生来的，她是我们的新号码。”

***

典狱长焦急地原地转着圈，看到FBI的Moss探员走出审讯室的一瞬间就迎了上去。“你已经审了好几天了，到底好了没有？”

“你担心什么？我是为了国家安全利益行事。”

“哼，你是只知道在那间小审讯室里面的事。这个监狱就是一个小社会，这里有帮派有老大有自己的规则，有的时候我也控制不住。”典狱长焦躁地绞着手，“你见到了今天的情形，最终能够镇压住这场暴乱完全是走运。你再不把那个叫Hobbes的家伙放出来，外面又要来一场政变了！”

“我已经快要抓到他了。”Moss说，“他的那些假身份和假证明已经露出了马脚，很快就会有个结果！”

他自信满满走回审讯室，把手中的资料丢在桌上。“不论你受雇于谁，他们都已经放弃你了。”Moss坐在Hobbes对面，拿出推心置腹的语气，“跟我说说你的故事吧。你在这儿干什么呢？宣传‘人权宣言’？”

“我也想知道啊。我干嘛要留在这儿？”

“哼，”Moss干笑了下，“我觉得你不是那种会屈居人下的人。啊哈，我见过你这种人，反社会者——这不是贬义词，华尔街多得是你这样的人，目的主义，利益至上，他们都挺成功的。我们这个社会需要这种人不是么？令人尊重，积累财富，创造就业机会。”他靠近Hobbes，“脱离你原本的组织，你没有必要对他们忠诚。”

“我从来没有忠诚。”Hobbes说。

Moss似乎被这个答案一愣，“怎么说？”

“理想主义，虚无缥缈，乌托邦的理想者。这是艺术境界的一致性，我听见命运呼唤我的名字。”Hobbes笑，把手放到桌上，凑近面前的FBI探员说，“二战后波兰的梅德尼克纳粹集中营的墙壁上被犹太遇害者刻出了满墙的蝴蝶，可惜蝴蝶其实是脆弱的东西，他们的美代表他们生命中最后的进程。只消几天，最多几周，他们就会掉在地上，腐败丑陋。这种虚妄的美即是天使以自己之名在人间的战争，理想主义是不成气候的。”

“这么说来，你会离开你的雇主？”

“是的。”

“什么时候呢？”

哦，当然不是现在。Hobbes翻个白眼，现在他还很好奇Finch到底有什么办法来对付这个事件，还有他那些神秘主义混合超现实的思维，还有他柜子里那些散发香味的红茶。“迟早吧。”他答。

2个小时前：

Sara在哭，她的衣服已经被扯破了，旁边的尸体还没有冷却，青紫的脸色和歪斜的舌头组成了如同蒙克的画一样诡异的景象。

Hobbes有些忍受不了这样的哭哭啼啼，扯了一旁医疗用的毛巾扔Sara的脸上。

Sara向他伸出手寻求安慰，他根本不想理睬。这里的房间正和外界隔离着，走道里传来打斗的声音，有人开了几枪，每一枪都让Sara的声体发一阵抖。

医疗室的门被踹开，一个穿着特警制服戴面具的人闯进来，当然，即使只露出眼睛，Hobbes也很清楚这是谁，John Reese当然，还能有谁呢？后面正跟着Shaw。

“这层已经被那些罪犯占了，”Reese说，“得把你们弄到下一层去，那里离出口更近些。”他转头看见地上的那句尸体，“你干的？这是谁？”

“万恶之源。”Hobbes答得轻巧。

Shaw跑过去把尸首翻来翻去查看，“脖子断了。”她说，“这个是今天需要送去执行死刑的那家伙吗？”

“是……”Sara有些平复了，“他是那些雅利安兄弟会家伙的首领，他的上诉被驳回了，今天本来照计划就是执行死刑的日子，95年以来的第二例真正被执行的死刑，你知道。我在作执行后尸检的时候发现他根本没有死！”

“所以这是他越狱计划的一部分？执行死刑，但通过一些手段买通警卫，装死的时候准备干掉我们的狱医然后逃命？”Reese问。

“看来是的。”Shaw把枪收到腰里。“所以因此引起的囚犯暴动算什么？延伸效应？”

“干掉一个已死之人并不是罪过。”Hobbes挺高兴，“给我把枪。”

“不行！”Reese一口回绝。他塞了个手机到Hobbes手里。

那是Finch坚持要对他说的话。他说，是的，我很抱歉把你卷入这个事件，也知道这个时候让你相信我并不是个合适的请求，信任也不是件容易的事，但是无论如何我现在需要请求你，相信我这一次，请到底层后和Sara在一起什么反抗都不要做，请相信我有能力把你带出这样的处境。

Hobbes并不信任自己不能掌控的事情——这就是他和John Reese的区别了。他看着目前正在前方开路的Reese和Shaw，心中盘算着等到了底层之后放倒他们两个并且把Reese留在这个监狱里代替自己的可能性。

Reese举枪打穿几个持刀冲过来的雅利安派囚犯的膝盖。

等到了底楼，Hobbes慢慢接近Reese的当口，Reese警觉地回过头来，“我劝你不要做任何不明智的事，何况你对付不了我。”他冲着Hobbes示威，露出的却是怜悯的神情，“你从来都是自生自灭，没有信任过任何人是吗？可悲。”他握紧拳头,凑到Hobbes耳边说，“而我可以告诉你的是，Finch不会放弃别人，无论谁，无论在什么情况下，他从来没有放弃过一个人，他从来没有放弃我——或者是你。”

其他的武装特警听到动静跑来，Reese抡起一拳打在Hobbes下巴上，把他和惊叫的Sara留给那些特警们。

Reese对今天的表现很满意。

***

Moss长叹一声打开了囚室的门。Hobbes有些疑惑地看着门口的阵仗，监狱长像是高兴地请走瘟神的神态，一脸无奈的Moss探员，以及在一旁脸泛可疑红光的Sara。

“行了，你自由了。”Moss说。

Hobbes现在还没有明白何以FBI就此放过了他，泰然处之才是更好的办法，但在被引导着往外走的一路上他忍不住一点隐含的笑意。哦Finch，当然是Finch，他不知道Finch是怎么做到的，但他的确没有食言。

Sara转头把Hobbes引进了一间独立的小间，“你可以在这里换衣服。”她说，站在那里满怀期待。她今天在白大褂里的是一件鸡心领薄毛衣，恰到好处地露出脖子和一点锁骨，还戴了一条有个细小爱心装饰的颈链。她有些手足无措地拨弄着那个颈链吊坠。“我想，谢谢你，救了我一命。那个时候如果你不是把那家伙……”她的话头被Hobbes不耐烦地打断，终于只能作罢，“如果你还需要什么的话……”

显然她在期待什么，但Hobbes不打算满足她。

他示意这姑娘出去，Sara咬着下唇终于慢吞吞地出门，把门掩上。

Hobbes把门反锁，才开始解连体囚衣的扣子。

他当然知道Sara想要什么，一出小小的求偶闹剧，他见得多了，从很早开始。Hobbes开始解开袖口的扣子，拉松领口。一丝冷风钻进来，他本能的抗拒这种感觉。

他想起上一次他的皮肤毫无阻碍地感觉到阳光和空气是在他15岁的时候，完成训练后他只穿了一条迷彩训练裤，光着上身往身上泼水，入秋后的天气已经开始有些凉意，但中午时分的阳光和汗水沾在他晒到近乎古铜色的肌肤上还如同盛夏。隔壁农场里女主人的小女儿跑过来，穿着白色的碎花连衣裙，虽然不过13岁，已经在里面穿上一个白色的胸罩。接受训练的男孩子们互相打趣，水洒的到处都是，女孩儿也遭了殃，半湿的裙子变成了半透明色。她咯咯笑着，全然不在意贴在身上的裙子把内里的胸衣的轮廓显露无遗。

其他的男孩们吹着口哨，但谁都不敢真正上前碰这个女孩儿分毫。他们生活的这个区域毕竟有别与“外面的世界”，那个世界真实性感，而他们生活的这个压抑克制。

教官及时出现，小女孩留下一声欢快的惊叫钻过隔着农村和训练区的篱笆跑走了，留下一朵白色的小雏菊。

在熄灯哨响之后，他们都直挺挺地倒在行军床上，等夜深了，几个男孩子凑成一堆开始了夜聊，从白天的军事训练到教官的新帽子，从隔壁农场的女主人和她永不固定的新男友到她的总穿连衣裙的女儿，从饭桌上难以下咽的食物直到各种人体器官。然后某几个会开始滚到一起，其他人该睡觉的睡觉。有时候隔开两个床位的男孩会悄悄走近他的铺位，试图把手伸进他的被子，15岁的Hobbes会瞪着他，直到他悻悻退走。也有人试图用强的，但Hobbes的耐心和脾气都很糟糕，而且他们都打不过他。

有一天中午他没有见到隔壁的那个女孩儿，当然别人也都没有，午后成群的男孩儿失望地走回宿舍区，他路过离开农场最近的树林，远处斑驳斜阳下他似乎看见一抹带着碎花的白色，那个姑娘直挺挺地仰面躺在地上，像一具尸体，只有喉间偶尔发出的细弱声响证明这是个活人，她的裙子撩到腰间，手紧紧攥着，他们的教官一丝不挂的盖在那个瘦小的身体上运动着。

他们尴尬地发现了走近的Hobbes，教官有些怒火，他吼着让Hobbes“滚回自己的宿舍”，一边试图掰开那个小姑娘紧攥的手。那是一条银项链。

姑娘尖叫起来，喊着“你把它给我了！这是我的！”一边胡乱踢打着教官，直到招来一记凶狠的耳光倒在地上。她求救似的看着Hobbes，声音哑着，她从不叫他的名字，一度让人以为她根本不知道他的名字是Willard，但现在她喊他“Will”。

教官光着身子冲着Hobbes出拳，然而他早就不是自己学生的对手，只消几下，教官就被打倒在地，他的眼眶和鼻梁都有血肿，胳膊被拉到脱臼，晕倒在地，丑陋不堪。打斗中Hobbes衣服的纽扣被扯掉了，他的外套散开，露出年轻精壮的体魄。那个姑娘起初如同看着怪兽一样看着她，眼里全是害怕，但现在见到教官已经不具威胁，她又换上讨好的表情向Hobbes靠过来，“Will。”她叫他。她把手伸向他的胸口，拉开他敞开的外衣。但她的手里还牢牢扣着那条银项链。

终于Hobbes厌恶地推开了她，快暗淡下去日光夺走了白天的色彩，让她的连衣裙更显苍白暗淡，就像那种白蝴蝶。

“你不想要我吗？Will?”她主动贴近了身体。她的身姿干瘪瘦削全无成熟女性的风韵，然而她却已学会搔首，她伸出胳膊揽过Hobbes的脖子，踮起脚试图贴上自己的嘴唇。

夜风有些凉了，他需要扣好袖口，拉上外套。他那个时候温柔地把那白蝴蝶按倒在树叶铺盖柔软如床的地上，用那根银项链绞死了她。

他并不憎恨什么，只是现在他更喜欢得体的穿着，服帖的衬衫和三件套，体面柔软的领带和手巾，不容差错，不可挣脱。

***

阳光有些刺眼。Hobbes走在Finch的旁边，另一边理所当然地被Reese占着。

Hobbes含着笑意，他不着急，在他们在掉光了叶子的林荫道上走了快20分钟的时候他终于问，“你是怎么做到的呢？”

他们停在环园路边上，Finch把小熊的牵引绳松开，由着Reese和小熊去一边去玩追球游戏。“我当时想，也许我们一直以来的想法都是错的。本来，我可以轻松地搞定所有假身份里的相关文件，但是——这对于Moss探员来说太顺利了，顺利到不可置信。想想60到70年代的出生证明，80到90年代的死亡证明，甚至只要Moss想要查你的高中成绩单我都有办法弄出来，但是，那个时候哪里有如此完备的记录系统？而且正巧在90年代后这些记录都被数字化了？”Finch说得不快，好像纽约的冷风影响了他的语速一般，但此时却带来那种放松的氛围，人们来来往往，没有人注意到这个城市的这个角落里悄悄发生的对话，“在1982年Commodore 64型计算机发行以前，要想把这些琐碎的证件数字化是根本不可能的事情，90年代之后的数字化过程中，难免有大量的记录丢失。如果Moss探员能够毫无障碍地找到所有关于你的证明，反而会引起他的怀疑。”

“所以？你刻意给他制造了一些障碍？”

“人是一种奇怪的生物。我曾经教我的机器学会分辨人心，”Finch在长椅上坐下，“越是容易的事，人们越是怀疑其真实性，而越是难找到的，越是倾向于相信那便是真相。所以我刻意让Moss探员发现你的全套身份证明都是真实的假货。这些证明存档进计算机系统的时间都是在几年前，不超过3个月的时间间隔里。Moss探员自然要找你的真实身份，但是他能找到的只有一些不齐全并且加密过的文件。”他转头看着Hobbes，“我不是刻意要批评政府的官僚主义和低下的效率，但是FBI对加密文件的处理方式都遵循同一套做法，实在太容易复制了。当Moss探员试图在数据库里解密那些他好不容易找到，看上去像是你的真实身份证明的文件的时候正好会触发FBI保密数据库警报。而FBI的保密数据库警报是针对所有在FBI监管下证人保护计划成员的……”

“所以FBI的Moss会以为自己意外捉到的其实是FBI费了大力气放进证人保护计划的人员。”

“没错。”Finch笑起来，虽然Finch并不常显露“得意洋洋”的神态，然而此时他的表情只能用自信自得来形容，“多亏了我们警局的老朋友Fusco警探的话，我记得他说过Moss探员是一个FBI利益至上者，所以他绝不会为了一个已经得到过一次结论的疑案刻意破坏FBI自己的证人保护信息。”

Finch站起来准备离开，Reese和小熊跑过来，两人都喘着气，白色的水雾围绕，好像Reese的身上都在散发着热气一样。

Hobbes挑眉看着Reese和小熊和谐一致同步率极高的神态和他敞开的长大衣和衬衣领，皱皱眉，“所以你在监狱楼底层把我打晕了留在那里又算什么？”

“哦，那个啊，”Reese露出一副好容易才想起来的无辜模样，顺手捞过Finch的肩膀带到自己身边紧挨着，“做戏做得逼真和一点个人爱好呗~”

 

最终Hobbes在这个图书馆里收拾了一个角落，有一张书桌，上面仔细摆好的三级台和展翅板，旁边有不同大小的昆虫针，一个精巧的放大镜架，一边的一个架子上满是三角袋，毒瓶和标本盒。

Finch瞪大眼睛看着这套精密巧妙的谋杀工具。

隔着架子，Hobbes在另一边摆弄着，视线透过尚且空着的毒瓶，可以看见Finch惊到的神色。“当心Harold，”他的声音如同气流拂过，轻如爱语，“总有一天，我会把你放在我的瓶子里的。”


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

看着Reese和Hobbes殷勤地把他们为数不多的生活用品从车上搬到房子里的时候，Finch怎么也不明白是怎么样到了这一步的。Finch和小熊伫立在这所打扮花哨的房子的门口，看着门上的带着两个铃铛的槲寄生和冬青叶花圈，重重叹了口气。小熊倒是很高兴，他的尾巴晃得整个屁股都在抖动，头上戴的鹿角小帽子和脖子上的小铃铛在以同样的频率配合着尾巴发出奇怪的声响。

这一切的起因要从倒霉的图书馆超人小分队在圣诞节前夜收到了一个号码说起。

号码是一个叫做Jacob的小男孩，父母早些年已经过世，目前和姑姑一家住在城郊相对富裕的小社区里。当然，Finch自然买下了号码家对面的那所房子——如往常一样；安排好John Reese和Zoe Morgan的假身份，当然又是夫妻——如往常一样；直到Finch打电话给了图书馆小组强有力的后备军Morgan小姐，和往常不一样的是，Finch没有料到自己得到了无情的拒绝。

“拜托这是圣诞节哎，就算是我也需要点私人的时间。另外，那个社区蛮开放的，你们自己搬过去就好啦！拜~”

嘟——嘟——嘟——

好吧，方案二自然是安排Shaw和Reese的假身份，当然是情侣——如往常一样，直到Shaw也罢工了。

“我们的号码是个在狗也嫌弃的年纪的死小孩儿，你哪只眼睛看到我能和小孩儿好好相处的？”

Reese出人意外地也对这个安排表示反对——哼，我和Shaw去接近号码把Hobbes和Finch一起单·独放在图书馆里，我是脑子有病才会同意这样安排——“Finch我觉得我们两个最适合了，可以带上小熊，有个宠物很容易和小孩子熟悉起来啊，就这么愉快地决定了吧。”

难道你就放心把Willard·一看就不好惹的（前）典狱长先生·会建筑设计会玩枪会做蝴蝶标本谁知道能干出什么来·Hobbes先生单独留在图书馆么？

所以最终就这么愉快地变成了三个人一条狗一起入住。

圣诞节就是穿着绛红色西装和长外套的Finch牵着打扮成驯鹿的小熊在通过周围的摄像头确认了Jacob一家出门的路线和时间后终于“巧遇”在社区里独自在院子里玩耍的新邻居小朋友。

Jacob的小手和脸都冻得通红，他跑出门的时候穿得有些少了，扒拉着院子的矮栅栏，羡慕地望着小熊和Finch。“我看见你们搬过来了。”那孩子说。

“是啊，这里是我的度假屋，今年我会在这儿过圣诞和新年。”Finch和善地说，尽量让这个孩子觉得是一场平等的对话。

“他叫鲁道夫吗？”Jacob指着小熊。

“呃，不叫……他是小熊。”

“真可惜。我叫Jacob。”

“真是个好名字。Jacob，是上帝的祝愿。我是Harold Robbinstein。”

“是知更鸟的意思吗？”

“也许吧。”

“那两个和你一起搬进来的人是谁？”

“呃，是我表弟。”Finch真有种悔不当初的感觉，就知道这不是个好主意！

“他们不是机器人吗？”

“什么？”

“我看到电视里说，有好多机器人长得一模一样，他们都是警察。那两个长得一样的是你的DRN机器人吗？”

……孩子你电视剧是不是看多了？

Jacob警觉地朝屋子里撇了一眼，“我要回去了，”他说，“我姑姑很凶，要不然她又要打我了……很高兴认识你Robbinstein先生，请你对你的机器人好些，他们是有感情的朋友。朋友会为你做任何事的是吗？”他朝Finch摆摆手，“我的朋友会为我做任何事的。你的也是。再见。”

Finch尴尬地目送Jacob一路小跑回了屋子里。

***

小男孩是由什么做的？

青蛙和蜗牛，

还有小狗的尾巴；

小女孩是由什么做的？

糖果和香料，

都是那么的美好——

可是我的朋友不是青蛙，

也没有小狗的尾巴，

你还会为我做那些事吗？

圣诞节的早晨下了一场雪，整个车道上都变成里一片白色。Finch把电脑打得啪啪作响的时候，Reese小心地拉开窗帘一角。“看来我们的号码又是个小间谍。”他说。

“什么？”Finch惊讶地要到窗边察看，被Hobbes按了回去。

“Jacob小朋友正趴在一楼的窗台上朝我们看呢。”

“要是他有些神经质和过于紧张是完全可以理解的，”Finch说，“我手上的资料显示，自从这个孩子的父母去世之后，他的姑姑一家一直致力于找到一个领养机构把这孩子送过去。医疗记录也显示，在过去几年里这个孩子有过两次桡骨扭转性骨折。”

“家庭暴力。”Reese喃喃自语。

“他的姑姑姑父似乎一直在对周围的人表示这个孩子体弱多病，活不了多久。”Finch补充了一句。“在我能找到的记录里这个孩子在学校里缺勤记录多得惊人，似乎并没有什么朋友，回家之后也一直就在院子里或者房子里。很难知道他所说的那个可以为他做任何事的朋友是不是真实存在。”

“你为什么不去问问你的新朋友呢？”Reese揶揄道，顺便拿出电话，确保纽约警局会因为一些小罪名把进城采购的Jacob姑姑一家留在警局直到晚上，顺便过滤掉一些来自纽约州人民公仆的抱怨。

（“喂，今天是圣诞节你们不能就这么让我加班！”“圣诞快乐，我也想你，Lionel。”“呸，我一点都不想你！你和你们家眼镜出去度假你侬我侬什么的让我在这儿加班有没有人性？”“度假的有三个人，不光是我和我们家Finch。”“真的？你们真的不是在演韩剧？下次去酒吧和我说说？”……）

总而言之，Finch得到了一天的时间来和我们的Jacob小朋友好好交流。出门前看着跃跃欲试要跟自己出门的Reese和Hobbes，Finch犹豫着开口，“你们，要不要换套衣服？这样看上去太冷冰冰了……他会以为你们是机器人。”

要不然呢？扮成圣诞老人？还是耶稣和玛丽亚？

Reese先生开始脱衣服。他先是“刷”地剥掉自己常穿的那件黑色西装，然后开始一口气解掉三颗衬衫扣子，然后使劲把衣服从裤腰里往外拉。

“等等，Reese先生你要干什么？”Finch大惊。

“照你说的，换衣服啊。”Reese无辜地睁着眼睛，把衬衫从身上甩掉，“当然是要先脱掉。”他走到Finch面前，往电脑桌上端端正正坐好面对着Finch，“现在你可以尽情打扮我了~”

真想把眼前的这个扔掉外面的雪地里，你就扮雪人好啦——脸色不善的Hobbes最后穿了一件黑色高领羊绒衫，加上柔和面料的褐色西服，和穿着白色绞花粗棒毛衣的Reese被Finch一起带到了对面。

Jacob家的暖气没有开，火炉也是冰冷的。冻得有些发抖的Jacob开门把Finch放了进来，“别告诉我姑姑我把你和你的机器人带到家里来了哦。我姑姑不喜欢我的朋友。”

Finch皱了皱眉，解下自己的围巾裹住手脚冰凉的小男孩。

“你可以来我的探险小堡垒里暖和一下。”Jacob高兴地拉过Finch，往自己房间里带。那是最靠近花园外侧的一间小屋，极其简单的粉刷，年代久远的旧家具斑斑驳驳，Jacob用两张小板凳支起一床退色的毯子，加上一床小被子，组成一个形象诡异的三角形小空间。Jacob熟练地钻进那个“堡垒”里，又探出头向Finch招了招手，“快来，这里很暖和。”

Finch费了很大劲儿把自己极其不便的身体塞进Jacob那个小小的堡垒，他们在同一床毯子下钻着，头靠在一起。小堡垒隔绝了外面的光亮，他们小心地掀开毯子的一个小角落“查看敌情”，外面是蹲着的Reese和Hobbes一脸无奈的表情。

“嗯……机器人先生们，如果你们想进这个堡垒的话也可以……”

当然他们两位的个子太大，无论如何也塞不进这么个小地方里，最后“机器人先生们”勉为其难地把头塞进小堡垒里，四个人凑成了一堆，头上顶着个破毯子。

“我们为什么要呆在这儿啊？”Hobbes冷冷问。

“这是我的秘密基地呀。”Jacob小声说，似乎怕被敌人听了去，“只有我的朋友才可以来这个地方哦。”

“Jacob，你上次说你还有个好朋友，他也来过这个堡垒吗？”Finch赶紧问。

“他不喜欢来我的房间，他喜欢呆在外面。”小男孩分享了一个小秘密。

“外面？冰天雪地里？”

“他经常喜欢在外面的栅栏那里，那些小树丛后面。”

“Jacob，”Reese说，“那里只有流浪猫哦，你的朋友叫什么名字呢？”

“我的朋友才不是流浪猫呢！他是一只黑足雪貂，他叫Benjamin，我叫他Ben。他是我最好的朋友，我会唱歌给他听。”

猫咪跑到了上面，知更鸟跑到了下面，

猫咪跑到了下面，知更鸟又逃跑。

小小红色羽毛的知更鸟说，“来啊来啊，只要你能追上我——”

红色羽毛的知更鸟跳上一把小花铲，

猫咪紧跟着知更鸟，

小鸟害怕地唱又叫——猫咪又说了什么呢？

小猫说“喵，喵，喵”，知更鸟就飞走啦。

 

***

Reese在Jacob家周围踩了一圈，新下的雪让地上走过的狗狗脚印和松鼠跑过的痕迹都格外清晰起来。“看不出是不是真的黑足雪貂，毕竟这种物种生存环境已经大不如前了。也有可能是逃出来的宠物雪貂，或者就是路过的野猫。”Reese先生真如一只猫一样从篱笆外面翻到里面。

我的朋友不是青蛙，

也没有小狗的尾巴，

你还会为我做那些事吗？

Jacob趴在窗台边望着在他家院子外忙活的机器人。马上又要迎来天黑，Jacob的姑姑姑父要回来了。“Ben先生，你会为我做件事吗？”他轻轻问。

圣诞节的晚上，Jacob的晚餐终于得到了一些熏肠。

这孩子挺喜欢吃熏肠，但是姑姑不喜欢。“做起来太麻烦”——他的姑姑这样说，“吃他们对你没什么好处。”很多时候Jacob能得到一些白面包，清得连Ben先生都不愿意碰一下的汤，一些煮土豆，或者一些碎肉，他们都被煮得不成样子。Jacob在学校里的时候非常羡慕其他人的火鸡三明治，可Jacob从没有试过，他的姑姑是个吝啬鬼，她和丈夫吃着双人份的烤鸡，从来没有给这个小男孩做一次梦想中的塞火鸡。

苹果和肉桂，蔓越莓塞进火鸡肚子里，加上一些欧芹、面包丁和香肠。听见同学抱怨吃也吃不完的火鸡胸三明治，他馋得耳朵都要流口水了，可是他不敢问同学们“能让我尝尝吗？”他们都不是他的朋友，他们从来看不见他。实际上，只要不被欺负，能够平安到下课已经是Jacob能想到的最好的事情了。

幸运的是，Jacob并不是校园恶霸们理想的欺负对象。这个长得像只小猫样的男孩子比同年龄的孩子瘦小些，过于安静，常常一个人在角落里。如果遇见了那些明星学生和恶霸们，他会远远地躲开，他是个透明人，如果不对着花名册恐怕老师也没办法想起他来。然而如果真的遇到了大块头的孩子要欺负他，把他那只可怜的小书包当成球踢，他却也不曾反抗。实际上，Jacob只是冷眼旁观着，静静等着其他孩子们闹够了，就默默捡回自己的东西收拾离开。他也不会避开其他孩子瞪视的眼神，他会看回去，安静得可怕。很快孩子们发现从他身上得不到什么乐趣，这个小男孩好像用石头和冰块做成的一样，毫无反应。

他的姑姑似乎也发现了这一点。无论给这个孩子吃得多少，他都一声不吭。是的，如果给他熏肉肠他会高兴一下，但是如果只给他煮土豆，他也不抱怨。这个孩子没有什么感觉？

Jacob只是知道——从他的父母离开他的时候他就知道了——他的姑姑总会赢的。他已经放弃了抵抗。

圣诞节的美好氛围大概多少让他的姑姑变得慈祥一些，她粗声粗气地送进来一盘Jacob还挺喜欢的熏肉肠，丢在他的面前。“你还挺喜欢这种肉肠的？”

“是啊。”Jacob安安静静地说。

姑姑走后，Jacob趴在窗台上，把熏肉肠从窗口丢向树丛。一道白色如同闪电出现在窗口，那是有着长长柔软的身体，雪白的皮毛，四足和尾巴尖是黑色的漂亮野兽。

“你觉得我姑妈说得是对的吗？我应该生病，然后静悄悄地死去？”他轻轻问，“但是，Ben，在那之前，你愿意为我做件事吗？”他把手中的熏肠喂给Ben，心中升起那些渺茫的希望，如同一朵冬天里误以为春天到来的小花，贸贸然来到人间。

“别告诉我这个孩子的号码跳出来是因为他的宠物有狂犬病吧？”Hobbes放下窗帘的一角，打个哈欠问。

“一般来说机器给出了他的号码，说明暴力事件会在72小时内发生。”Finch在电脑前打着字，“我正在通过他家里的网络足迹调出了Jacob姑姑姑父的网上浏览记录……噢！啊！”

Reese端着杯茶放到Finch面前顺便凑过来看，“这姑娘真的有17岁吗？”眨眨眼，“怎么会有姑娘愿意摆这种姿势？”

Hobbes鄙夷地撇了眼满屏幕各种未成年人裸照，转头重新注视窗外去了。

Finch尴尬地脸都红了。“我已经联系好了未成年人保护组织，明天他们就可以来带走Jacob。”

“可是这还是没有解释为什么你的机器给出了Jacob的号码，”Hobbes一针见血，“这些都不是紧要立即的危机。”他看见Jacob房间的小灯亮着，大风下雪天窗也敞开着，一个人影出现在Jacob的房间，然后人影晃一下不见了。过了一会儿，另一个人影走了进去，那里发出了一声惨叫。

出事了——

Finch几乎从椅子上一下跳起来，他连外套都没有穿就跑到了外面，敲起Jacob家的门。Reese已经摸出了枪，他和Hobbes组成临时的强攻同盟，一个拉开门闩，另一个举枪冲了进去。但是Finch毫无疑问是他们见过最不配合的非战斗人员，他推开两个坚持要搜查一遍房子的战斗人员，直接往Jacob“秘密基地”所在的小房间跑去。

小房间里只有一盏半明半暗的小台灯，那灯光照出两个在地上的成年人身影，和跪在地上的孩子的影子。

Reese打开灯的一瞬间，一团白色的影子从窗台跳了出去，飞快地跑过院子里的雪地，在灌木丛的后面消失不见。

Jacob的姑姑姑父倒在地上，脖子这里开了一个大口子，地上是两滩混合在一起的鲜血。这些伤口想必是直接割断了动脉，血液没有凝结，还在源源不断朝外冒。跪在地上的Jacob愣着，他的脸颊，嘴，手上，身上全是血。这孩子开口的时候声音发着颤，“知更鸟先生，你能让你的机器人帮帮我么？”

Finch冲过去一把把那孩子搂到自己怀里。

 

雪地上的动物脚印里带着血迹，一路延伸到树林里，散乱经过车道后就再也看不见了。

“看不出是那种雪貂，真搞不懂现在的雪貂居然是北美仅次于猫狗的最受欢迎的宠物。”最后鉴证人员抱怨，“鼬属的动物虽然看上去挺可爱，但它们都是攻击性很强的恶魔，敢于袭击体型几倍到十几倍于它们的动物。这大概是近10年来饲养雪貂的最糟糕的下场了吧。”

“所以这是一起意外事件？”Finch还搂着Jacob，小心翼翼地问。

鉴证人员和社区警员看着努力缩在Finch怀里的Jacob。“初步的判断是这样，”一个女警官摸了摸Jacob的头发，“这个可怜的孩子上次在接受骨折治疗的时候医院护工已经报过警了，调查也进行过，不过因为证据不足，警方不方便介入。今天现场的初步勘察和你们的证词来看，是这孩子在给雪貂喂食的时候遭到了两个大人的干扰，于是雪貂攻击了人类。”

“这孩子需要先去未成年人保护部门。”Hobbes不由分说地把Jacob从Finch身边拽开，感觉像拨开一只橙子的皮。连Reese也来帮忙，“你该去换件衣服。”他把Finch推进他们自己的那栋小房子里。

警车的车灯如同圣诞节的霓虹，把这个小小的社区照得格外璀璨。

Jacob最终被Hobbes塞进了警官车后座上，他平静地眼神看着Hobbes，既不害怕绝望，也不愤恨怨怼。

“你最好记住我说的话。”Hobbes威胁他。

Jacob没有回答，最终只是默默拉上了车窗，不再发一语。他睁眼睛看着一路的流光溢彩，最终把视线移向雪貂Ben消失的那条小路。“再见了，我的朋友。”他说，“永别了。”

Reese沉默着。也许不该这么残忍？

已经换好衣服的Finch在电脑前面敲打，“我会帮Jacob联系一个好些的收养机构，”他看了看两个面面相觑但沉默不语的两位员工，“你们最好什么都别说。”

“Harold，”最终Hobbes还是挡在了Finch的显示器前，“鼬科动物也许擅长捕食比自己大型的猎物，但它们没有必要主动攻击人类。而且它们可以利用牙齿咬合让猎物窒息——Harold，它们的攻击行为不会留下那么大的撕裂伤。你的号码，Jacob，他才是真正的行凶者，Ben最多只是一个助手。”这太明显了。他了解Jacob就像了解自己，一个拥有完美的无辜的外表天生的杀手。所以他凑近Finch，拿出那些来自亲身经历，经验和阅历能给出的最亲切的口吻，近乎语重心长地劝说，“也许你该给他找个小岛上的疗养院，从此再也不要过问这个孩子的事情。你帮不了他——你帮不了我们这种人。”

Finch突然站起身，平视着自己面前的人，“你错了Hobbes先生，”距离有些近了，但他一步也没有退缩，“没有那种人是天生不值得帮助的。”

Hobbes望着他，用了过长的时间掂量这么两句话。还没弄明白突然而来的紧张气氛的小熊戴着那个驯鹿帽子塔塔塔地跑过，伴着一串铃铛响。

“哦，Harold，你不该帮‘这个’孩子的，因为鼬科动物最擅长的是捕兔子。”


	4. Chapter 4

4

“马天尼，”Reese说着，扯了扯脖子上的领结，“要摇的，不要搅拌。”

酒保送上的马天尼杯子旁插着一片青柠檬，“给，邦德先生。”

John Reese从来没有像现在这样讨厌自己的工作。他讨厌身上的黑西装，这件过于正式华丽的衣服束缚着他的手脚，上过浆的衬衣领子硬邦邦地戳着他的脖子，领结像是要让他窒息一样紧，这样的行头过于正规呆板，难以想象真的有特工会穿成这样跑跑跳跳——如果007先生真的存在的话。

通常他穿成这样意味着Finch又给他安排了个百万富翁的身份，要去高级场所装模做样，这个时候他只要摸着自己的蓝牙耳机就可以对Finch这种随便撒钱的土豪作风嘲讽一番。可是现在他站在远在美洲大陆最西端的洛杉矶，喝着007同款马天尼酒，忍受着和远在纽约的Finch之间近三个小时的时差和极其不稳定的通讯质量。

介于他们通常使用的手机为了避免FBI和纽约警方的追踪，都是通过伪基站数据伪装自己的IP地址，通过几次中继之后才接入电话网络，物理距离的遥远导致Reese现在没有办法随时联系上Finch。当然，他可以像个正常的观光客那样，买上个印有“我爱洛城”卡通标记的一次性手机，打给Harold Wren先生或者Harold Crane先生或者其他Harold带翅膀先生，和那位随便用什么姓的老板好好聊聊，但他的强迫症重症晚期的老板肯定不会赞同这种做法。所以他忍受着，他只能等Finch来联系自己。

所以他讨厌出差，尤其是这个差还和图书馆里另一位喜欢抓蝴蝶的先生有莫大关联的时候。

他已经调查过Breslin-Clark安保公司，啊，不是，自从Clark先生被扫地出门以后，现在就是Breslin安保公司了。这个Ray Breslin作为越狱专家，跑进Willard Hobbes的“活人墓”大搅一通并且揭发了私人监狱内幕后现在正过得滋润。介于Finch反复向Reese强调不要直接接触Ray Breslin，他只能在这么个星级酒吧里明媚的下午约上那位Breslin安保公司的实际执行董事女士Abigail Ross，问问关于他们的新号码，Breslin先生的前合伙人Lester Clark先生的事情。

“Abigail Ross女士？”Reese伸出手，摆出那个一看就真诚无比令人动容的微笑，“我是John Rooney。”

“很快就不再是Ross女士了，”Abigail笑着，明朗得如同加利福尼亚的骄阳，“等这些公司审计事务都理清楚了之后你就该叫我Abigail Breslin夫人了。”她高兴地展示着自己的戒指。

“恭喜。”Reese说着。有情人终成眷属无论在何时何地发生都是一件令人愉快的事情，即使Abigail和Ray Breslin都错过了彼此最年轻美妙的时候，即使Ray以前痛失爱妻与孩子的经历让他心中留下难以磨灭的伤痕，他们都在时间的浪潮中生存下来，彼此安慰。

“自从我唯一的哥哥去世之后我就再也没有这种可以依靠什么人的感觉了……”Abigail自顾自说着，此刻她只是待嫁的女人，愿与全世界分享自己的幸福。“Ray准备不再亲自搞越狱的事情，渐渐放手让其他人接手生意，我再也不用整天担心了。你知道——我哥哥以前是警察，我总是担心他有一天会出什么事，直到他的同事终于半夜给我打了电话。他张口说‘我们很遗憾’的时候，我想，老天，这一天终于来了。可现在，Ray准备退休了，我再也不用半夜担心有电话响起来，太好了！”

“当然，这的确太好了。”John Reese说着，心里涌现的却是他和Finch什么时候会有那样一天？但是号码不会停下，而Finch也从没有考虑过退休。更重要的是，如果有一天他们中的一个离开了人世，根本不用劳烦同事、警察、医生半夜打来电话说那句“我们很遗憾”，他们只会留给彼此一片沉默，和死亡本身一样寂静。

 

***

“梧桐树协议。”Hobbes说。他们站在一颗冬日光秃的梧桐树下，没有掉落的悬铃零星挂在枝头，它庞大的枝丫展开，细碎指向天空，树皮斑驳。

“我知道，”Finch点点头，“1972年5月17日，24家股票经纪商在华尔街68号门外的一颗梧桐树下签订的协议，确立了两个交易原则，从此成为美国金融行业自律的开始，并且奠定了纽约股票交易所的基本规程。”

“我们也有一个梧桐树协议。”Hobbes转过身，并肩和Finch走在步道上，“全美有超过100家私人监狱，这是一个生意，还有个行业协会：世界私人监狱联盟，每年的收入可以过亿。所以‘活人墓’建立的时候，我们签订了一个基本协议，包括保密条款，分账协议和管理原则。”

“恕我直言，现在的情况恐怕和你以前的那些生意伙伴们脱不开干系。”Finch瞥了他一眼。

Hobbes却好像无所谓，他耸耸肩，“协议方是中情局和国防部下属的国防情报局，国安局，情报研究局和华尔街的三位隐名合伙投资人。你的号码，Lester Clark是后来才入伙的。”

“所以，如果‘活人墓’项目暴露，毫无疑问中情局和国防部会想尽办法把责任推得一干二净，甚至不惜杀人灭口？”Finch拉住东张西望的小熊，“最后既然隐名合伙人只负责出资分利润，真正在明处利用资金进行运作的人会成为标靶，比如那个Lester Clark？”

“没错。”

Finch重重叹了口气，“我不得不提醒你，Hobbes先生，你也是标靶之一。”

“可是我死了，不是吗？”他把手插在长外套的衣袋里，更像是个出来散步的华尔街投资人。

“我不确定。”Finch说，他没那么乐观，“机器通常只给我纽约境内的号码，如果按照你的说法，Lester Clark真的一直在洛杉矶工作并且是在迈阿密被最后看到的话，他的名字不应该出现才对。”

他们一起走过冷硬的路肩。“他有些神经质，说话的时候会歪着头，”Hobbes说着Clark的一些事，“有时候他看上去挺像是个心狠手辣的老混蛋，但有时候又有些奇怪的犹豫软弱。也许他终于想通了决定来纽约干掉他的投资人？”

“也有可能他的投资人决定干掉他，”Finch说着，“我不希望你过早下这些判断Hobbes先生，毕竟也有可能他是来干掉你的。”

Hobbes挑眉，“所以呢？你希望我找个角落躲起来吗？或者期望掠食者看不见我，就像一只透翅蝶？”

“可你现在并不在巴拿马的雨林里。”

 

***

Reese怎么也找不到Clark在2009年以前的影像记录，从手头的文件来看，Lester Clark这个身份越来越像是一个伪装，但关于这个人的文书材料倒是很齐全。难道又是个证人保护计划里的家伙？Reese暗自思忖，他现在无比想念Harold Finch，想念那些噼啪作响的键盘声和那个小个子男人在耳边唠唠叨叨的号码信息。机器可以看见一切，可它不会说话，不会叫他小心，不会嘀咕号码的人生轶事，若非万不得已，John Reese不需要机器，John Reese只需要Harold Finch就够了。

可是现在他找不到Finch。

他给Finch的几个假身份都留了言，用的是明码电文——把一些关键的词语用其他词汇代替，确保即使有别人监听也没法立刻知道他们要传递的真正的信息，但是没有反馈。

他还联系了Fusco和Shaw，奇怪的是连Shaw都不知道Finch去了哪里，她只知道最后一次是Finch为了一桩“生意”需要和Hobbes一起出去，尽管她认为小熊可能听到些内幕，可惜小熊也是爱莫能助。

“你们又搞什么鬼？”Fusco一如既往地一针见血，“小别胜新婚，久别闹离婚！别说老哥哥没有提醒你。”

Reese一拳砸在桌子上，连电话里的Fusco都能听见那“嘭”的一声。

“我说，”Fusco想了想，决定还是安抚下情绪比较重要，“每次你们家眼镜被绑架最后都没什么大事，Shaw现在天天盯着我呢，如果我们查出了点什么马上会联系你。再说，你那个副本wonder boy不是和眼镜在一起么？”

就是这样才更凶险好不好？！

他厌倦了这样的无力感。很久以前他开始慢慢反思自己的人生，他讨厌无力感，也许因为他自己的人生经历，在强硬的外表之下他只是个缺乏安全感的人，像千千万万个路上行走的普通人，甚至更甚。他的父亲的从军经历使他的童年缺少陪伴，他从不敢调皮捣蛋，生怕自己和父亲短暂的团聚时间会变成责骂诉苦，他急切地想要留下些美好的回忆以至于他总是不自觉地讨好着父母，当他的父亲一次次赶赴战场，他不敢挽留。那个时候他害怕独自一人被留在黑暗里，但他一次也没有要求开着灯睡觉，因为他的父亲是军人，他的母亲生活不易，所以他的任性娇气害怕孤独都变成一种奢望。他会静静地关上灯，把自己留在最恐惧的意象中直到习惯麻木。

他无法开口要求自己得不到的东西。所以在那个候机楼里，他不敢说出自己的期望。所有的期待都太过奢侈，以至于他只能说服自己这不是追求也不是愿望，这样在失去的时候也许可以减轻些痛苦。然而他错了，忽视他的内心的声音不会让痛苦减轻，只会在每一段令人失望的故事结局来临之后让他更加无法放手。所有的人都已前行，只有他被留在自己挖掘的陷阱里，徒劳地期待一份救赎。

所以他讨厌此时此刻，本该是他擅长的工作现在夺走了他所有的安全感，什么都超出了他能控制的范围。

“Abigail，我需要你的帮忙，很紧急。”Reese冲进Breslin安保公司，双手按住Abigail Ross的肩膀，也许用了过大的力气，Abigail皱着眉头，但她不是会被惊吓的女人。

“跟我来吧，我们去找Ray帮忙。”她说着，带着岁月能给的最好的镇定从容，把Reese引荐给Ray Breslin。

 

***

“所有的人都已经前行。”Lester Clark说。他在那间房间里踱着步，脸色有些虚浮的苍白，长出的络腮胡颜色已经花白，和他呈现半白的头发一样打着卷儿。他再次检查了手中的枪，关了保险栓，放到自己的后腰里。他摇摇头，自嘲着，转头看到穿着正装三件套Harold Finch。

Finch穿着那身褐色格子的套装，暗红色花纹的口袋巾和深褐色的领带，银头手杖闪着光。他僵硬但镇定地把手搭在膝盖上。

Lester Clark冲到Finch面前，他的个子比Reese或者Hobbes更高，加上虚胖的身材，眼下灰白斑驳丛生杂乱的胡子，他凑近Finch，试图给这个小个子有钱人更多一些压力。Finch并不惧怕这些，对于被侵犯私人空间的本能，Finch略微退后一些，抿了抿嘴，回望着Clark。

Hobbes一步冲到Finch的身边，把Clark推开一点距离。Clark没有挣扎，退回到角落里，拉开窗帘一角查看外面的情况。现在他们在华尔街的一栋并不起眼的商务楼里，这个地方平凡得像其他几百栋房子一样，砖式建筑既古老又现代，如同过去与未来混合的时空，组成一个叫作“现在”的诡异奇点。

“听说过3-6-3法则么？存款利率3%，贷款利率6%，每天下午3：00关门去打高尔夫球。2009年的时候我在这儿见过一个议员试图谋杀自己的继女以保全自己的政治生涯，你看，无论衣着多么光鲜，华尔街不缺谋杀。所以，”Clark的断句总是在一些奇怪句子的中间，他微微伏下身子，歪着头看着Finch，如同研究一个罪犯，“华尔街没有新鲜事，却魅力大得足以把一只鸟吸引出树林。”（It can charm a bird out of a tree.）*1

他急促地笑一下，短暂的喜悦在他脸上一闪而过，他伸出一根手指对着Finch戳过去，“然而你，你……你不是属于这个地方的人。”

还没等Clark摆出他那个学究的理论，Hobbes再次上来把他推得一个趔趄，“我知道你Lester Clark先生，”Hobbes哑着嗓子低沉地警告，“你只是一个见钱眼开的老混蛋而已。”

Clark听到这个结论反而显出高兴的样子来，“是吗？”他说，摊开双手瞪大他的圆眼睛，“你很生气Hobbes先生，然而有一种理论说愤怒是属于我们本质中女性的那一面——被称作：阿尼玛。”

“卡尔•荣格。”Finch在一边低声但不露声色地说。

“没错。”Clark继续把脑袋从一边歪向另一边，“愤怒是男性人格中的女性特质，给我们力量，使我们强壮。”他说着，从Hobbes身上把注意力转向Finch，“你一直都没有生气，然而这不是你的战争，这条街上每一个成功的人或者曾经成功过的人都是反社会者，他们缺乏廉耻没有同情心，你不是他们。这位……你叫什么？”*2

“Harold Francolin。”

“哦，对了，Francolin先生，你把自己甩到这个事情中来，可你根本就不是‘活人墓’的三个隐名投资人之一，你和我们已经消失在风中的亲爱的Hobbes典狱长先生突然出现在这里是要做什么呢？”他假装亲热地一把搂过Finch的肩膀，“荣格说，人们总是无意识地将罪恶推诿到别人身上，这样有效地增加了别人对我们的威胁，并使这种威胁显得更加恐怖。更糟糕的是，我们自身洞察力的缺乏使我们丧失了对付罪恶的能力。我们的宗教总是教导我们避开罪恶，可是你不是，你面对它。这不是你的战争，Francolin先生。”

Hobbes再一次把Finch从Clark身边拉开，同时试图乘着他不注意去够Clark放在后腰的那把枪。Clark以其身材不相称的机敏突然转身，拍开Hobbes的手。

“你拿枪的手势很标准，是经过训练的结果。”单从观察力说，Hobbes并不输任何人，“Lester Clark并不是‘活人墓’项目最初的发起人之一，你的真实身份又是谁呢？”

“Hobbes先生，我们可以双赢的。”Clark说，“你答应我一个条件，然后我们继续我们的战争。”

(*1 Law and order: Criminal Intent S801)  
(*2 Law and order: Criminal Intent S811)

***

“这里是Lester Clark所有留下来的资料了。”Abigail叹了口气，看着被Reese翻得底朝天的办公室，“Rooney先生，”她耸耸肩，“恐怕这也不是你的真实身份了，如果真的按照你所说的这关系到人命，我希望你能如实告诉我，我也——或许——可以帮助你。”

“嘿，你们这是在干什么？”Ray Breslin走进来，看清了现场的状况，“Hobbes？别动！”Breslin的手摸上自己的腰侧，那里通常都有一把枪。然而现在他是个已经退休的警察一个快退休坐办公室的公司所有人，当他发现腰间能摸到的只有手机的时候，他几乎要捞起门边的花瓶朝Reese的头上砸过去。

“别激动，Ray。”Reese冲他挑眉，手里拿着刚翻出的几份文件，“你的老朋友Lester Clark现在有可能正在纽约绑架了我的‘朋友’，”他晃晃手里的文件，“我不是Willard Hobbes，不过如果Lester Clark伤了我朋友的一根头发，我不保证自己不会建一个超级监狱把这家伙关进去。”他抿着嘴，神情严肃。

Breslin和Reese像在非洲大草原上遇到的野牛和花豹，相互瞪着，视线搅在一起，暗中评估对方的力量、速度、毅力、体能。终于如同大草原上阳光照耀的雨季或者每一个水草丰茂炎热午后，野牛和花豹最终放弃浪费在彼此身上的时间和精力，回到互不侵犯的日常。

在Abigail轻柔的抚摸下Ray Breslin最终放松下来，他扬起一边嘴角笑了一下，“我知道你不是Willard Hobbes。”他说，“我以前也当过警察，在职业生涯里我看过许多人，大致上能分辨人的不同，先生。Hobbes是个完美主义者，渴望秩序，他不在乎别人，无论是性命还是自由。”Breslin的外表总是让人以为他是个大脑里只有肌肉的人，然而那些人低估了他，他的大脑和他半僵硬的面部表情一样难以读懂，但他有想法，就像他虽然难有丰富的表情却仍然有丰富的感情一样。“我看得出来你很在乎你的朋友，近乎不顾一切。真正的Willard Hobbes绝对不会喜欢这样面对面找我帮忙。”

你想念当警察的日子吧？枪油的味道还沾在指尖，警用靴的皮革味儿大得能吓走小猫，防弹背心有些笨重，他们总是没有足够的时间，匆忙套上制服，互相搭着对方的肩膀，组成阵型往危险里冲。“Move, move, move.”这是他们的听到的命令，他们前进，去做一个英雄。

Ray Breslin想做一个微笑，最终也不过是一侧的皱纹又挤出几条来而已，他拽过Abigail的手拍了拍，她则贴心地表示包机可以在两个小时内准备好。

“我和Clark投资这个生意已经很多年了，但是最近3年才是生意真正上了轨道的时候，到处都是联邦政府的邀约，我忙着在各大监狱进进出出。要是在以前，我根本不用出现在办公室里，电子邮件就可以搞定一切。”Breslin检查了手里那些Lester Clark留下的文件，“他似乎关注‘活人墓’的项目有一些时间了，但是这些都是背着我做的。据说等他当了这个项目的CEO以后可以难道将近500万一年，但我得告诉你他在我这儿拿的也不少。”

“Lester Clark只是一个假身份而已，他的目的在于这个监狱项目。”Reese接过文件，把那份文件的影印本展开在Breslin和Abigail Ross面前，“看看这个，”他说着，“《梧桐树协议》，这个就是起点，‘活人墓’项目从这里开始真正实施，4个组织，3个投资人，一个执行者。这个就是Day 0。只有3个投资人尚消失在风中，找到他们就能找到Lester Clark，现在期望也能找到我的朋友。”

Breslin看上去有些犹豫，“Rooney先生，当我在‘活人墓’里第一次发现情况不对的时候，我说我有撤退密码，我需要打电话给Abigail。Abigail是我最信任的人，即使我讨厌她做的晚饭，我第一个想要联系的人就是她。”Breslin沙哑的声音配上他皱着的眉头更像担忧而不是嘲讽，“如果你的朋友真正信任你，他为什么不联系你？”

Reese表情像是从莫奈的风景画变成了蒙克的肖像画，他脸色不善地咬牙。“我绝对会问他的！”

 

***

“Harold Francolin在第二轮谈判之后立刻离开这栋楼。”Lester Clark说，“这就是我的条件。”

“看不出来你是会关心附带伤害的那种人。”Hobbes说着，翻遍整个办公室，没有找到刀片，他在一个抽屉的最里端找到了一把裁纸刀，尖头两刃，不过尖头由小圆头封住刃口，Hobbes在墙角把小圆头砸断，同时磨尖了裁纸刀的刃口和刀头，做成了一个简易武器。

Clark没有阻止他。他们结成了短暂的同盟，三个隐名合伙人，在他们能够在这栋大楼里见到这三个人的真面目之前，他们有可能就丧命于层层安保之下。Finch的假身份Harold Francolin是一个对私人监狱项目有特殊兴趣的劣迹斑斑的投资商，他终会见到那三个人。然而现在情况已经过于超出控制，“别把无辜的人卷进来。”

“你怎么知道Harold不是主动的呢？”Hobbes得以从眼前这个胖乎乎的家伙身上看出些和卫星电话里不一样的东西出来。他把自制的小刀藏到袖子里，好整以暇地坐到办公桌上，抚平自己马甲上的皱褶和黏上的毛球，调整自己的领带。也许要来一场战争，他正准备自己的战衣。Hobbes把领带塞到马甲里面，脱掉西装外套。Lester Clark不是一个准备靠监狱赚钱的简单人，更像是一个匡提科来的心理侧写师。他不会真的把Finch推进任何危险中，但他现在更喜欢Clark的表演。

“你也不是一个控制狂。”Clark说着，“从‘活人墓’开始，你就不是。如果你只有控制欲，或者只希望把那些罪犯们关起来永远消失，你大可以杀了那些家伙，反正没有人会想念他们不是吗？为什么保证他们活着？即使你需要他们活着，你也可以给他们做个额叶切除术，从此他们就是你的人了，从此他们再也不会反抗。”Clark凑近Hobbes，他们拉锯这，互相试探，“只要切除他们的一部分大脑，你的罪犯们就会像你钉在展板上的蝴蝶一样乖，但你就是没有这么做。”他左右研究着Hobbes，“你把他们放在监狱里，规则之下，你给他们建立了一个秩序。还有那么多预警，”Clark挥着手，站在Hobbes旁边，好像他们真的站到一个战线上似的，“你给预警带上了面具，他们不再是一个个体，而成了一种象征。还有，”Clark的断句还是在一些奇怪的地方，“你隔开了狱警们的脸，不仅仅是让囚犯们无法认出他们，你也保护了他们，使他们，呃，免于报复。”

“不要猜测我的意图Clark先生。”

这个自称为Lester Clark的变色龙急迫地想要说服Hobbes，“你的初衷是秩序，这是你想要的，规则、秩序、一切井井有条，你有洁癖，但你不是虐待狂或者心理变态者——至少变态得不严重，”他送了个神经兮兮的冷笑，“记得你的初衷！记住！”

被隔离在外的Finch决定做那个最终决定的人。

“Lester Clark先生，”Finch用那种平稳冷淡的声音说，“我注意到你的说话方式，断句的方式，那是童年时期语言训练的结果。这些语言训练通常用于未成年人的口吃治疗。所以我稍微调查了一下你的背景，发现恐怕这也不是你的战争，”Finch在房间中宣布，“你已经退休了，Robert Goren警探。”

这个被称为Robert Goren的退休警探最终被剥掉了Lester Clark的伪装。他努着嘴，看上去反倒是很高兴的样子。“退休纽约重案组警探，我们来了结这个最后一案吧。”

 

***

Reese有时候会有一种危机感。就是那种你的老板目前正重用着你但是不知道哪天就会把你换掉的感觉，当然当他还是Finch的唯一员工的时候他也放过大话比如“你看不惯我做事的风格就不要找我”之类的，但是当他提出要离开，Finch那样看着他，充满期待和不舍，要求他留下的时候，他心里是如此温暖，兴许还有一些得意，他知道Finch需要他，他知道自己在某种程度上是特别的。

然而现在他有些不确定了。他知道Finch总有方法联系到他，他毫无疑问知道无论他身处何处，Finch总是在想着他的，无论以何种方式。他能够感觉到来自Finch的担忧和关怀，虽然Finch从来不说。Finch对于他，是氧气，是至关重要的呼吸，Reese知道自己被关怀着，他是Reese沉默的守护者。但现在，Finch没有联系他。

他不需要他吗？为什么不联系他？

Finch也许有麻烦了，他需要他。

他穿上黑色的防弹衣和制服，知道无论如何他都不会再让Finch和他的联系中断。

而Hobbes和Clark终于见到了他们的三位投资人，他们是一个投资公司的三位合伙人，典型的华尔街风格，毫无同情心，没有廉耻，金钱至上。

“现在我总算知道你为什么对于赚钱如此有压力了。”Clark在被赏上两记耳光之前还来得及调侃Hobbes一句。

Clark终于被三位投资人中的两位拖走，留下几个保镖和最后的那位投资人。

“Hobbes先生，你要明白你的威望是建立在我们给予你的权利之上的。”投资人挥挥手，示意一个保镖过来，“Hobbes先生，拿走了你的典狱长身份，你觉得自己还是什么呢？”他转向Finch，“你们不是一直在寻在我们的真实身份吗？请相信我总是比你们更了解我自己。”他挥挥手，那个保镖已经把袖子卷到上臂，站到Hobbes面前，“他以前也是‘活人墓’的轮值警卫之一，”他拍了拍保镖的肩膀，“让我们看看你们有多么不同吧。”他顺手把Finch摁到一边，自己摸出把枪指着Finch，留下房间中的空位子给Hobbes和保镖。

保镖已经摆出了攻击姿势。也许Hobbes更擅长用枪胜过徒手搏斗，此刻他也不得不亲自上阵。

Hobbes鄙视他，眼前的这个人不过是个“活人墓”淘汰的警卫，一颗不那么守纪听话的棋子，除了钱，活人墓的守卫们都期待些什么呢？他们不期待权利和掌控，因为掌控的权利在典狱长Hobbes的手里。他们不期待理想，在一个并不合法的私人监狱里谁会期待公正的审判和正义的理想？眼前的这一个，却错误地在这个只该有纪律的地方看到了晋升的希望，看到了可以取代和证明的机会。

他堪堪避开那个保镖一记腿击，但是还是在脸上挨了两下。Hobbes咬着牙，活动了一下脖子。他讨厌被打脸，讨厌这种原始的仅仅靠肾上腺素支撑的格斗，毫无优雅可言。他本该对这个情形翻个白眼，却看见一旁的Finch正担忧地注视着他们，所以他还是转换表情，给Finch一个安慰的微笑。

光比力气，Hobbes不是蛮力型的对手，他和眼前这个保镖的打斗拖得时间越长对他自己越不利，在又挨了一拳然后闪开一次头槌后，他开始更深入研究这个对手。这个年轻人急于表现自己的强势，穿着保镖标志性的黑西装，西装内的枪托是空的，枪在他们开始决斗的时候已经交给了那个作壁上观的投资人。他考虑着把他们的角斗场往那边移动，如果他可以看准时机……

乘着Hobbes往那边移动时候的间隙，那个保镖看准机会从后面以锁喉的姿态用小臂和大臂组成的绞索牢牢卡住Hobbes的脖子，Hobbes用后脑撞击那个保镖的下巴，好给自己赢得一些摆脱绞索的空间。那个保镖也不含糊，立即改用手指钩住Hobbes的后衣领，用他的领带重新绞住脖子。

在非洲草原上的花豹在猎杀牛羚的时候常常选择体弱或年少的牛羚，花豹会咬住对方的气管直到它的猎物窒息，然而它们不会主动选择成年雄牛羚，这些体型比花豹还高大许多的动物拼命的时候会踹断花豹的脖子，聪明的花豹不会和牛羚单打独斗。

他离那个围观的投资人和被枪指着头的Finch只有不到一米的距离了。在视线开始因为缺氧而模糊的时候Hobbes这样想——然而花豹必须捕猎，当它的面前只有牛羚的时候。

一击。Hobbes让那把自制两刃尖头裁纸刀从袖子里滑到手心，在几乎失去意识的最后一刻反手只用一击，把裁纸刀的尖头插进在他身后还卡着他脖子的保镖的喉管里。卡住Hobbes喉咙的力道一下变小了，他急速翻身压在保镖身上，在拔出裁纸刀的一瞬间刻意扭过一个角度，给那个保镖的喉咙送上一个深邃的血洞。

那个投资人已经调转枪口向Hobbes开枪，Finch冲过来撞向那个投资人，一声枪响，却不知射中了什么。

Hobbes一个跃步，在他有机会开第二枪以前把裁纸刀插进了他的胸口。

“你没事吧？”Finch冲上来问他。Hobbes其实也想问同样的问题，但刚才生死一线的绞杀让他张口能发出的之后咳嗽的声音，他直接把手放到Finch身上拉扯着Finch的衣服。“我没事，现在让我看下你的状况，”Finch说着，动手要帮Hobbes解开领带，却被Hobbes一把攥住了手。

他不喜欢别人碰他。触摸是一种奖赏，他有时会用手指划过他的狱警们的肩膀或者脑袋，他触摸他们，让他的狱警们明白自己的地位，宠物，仆从。所以没有人能够碰他。他知道他的那些狱警们对他有特殊的敬畏，这种畏惧让他强大。所以不加深究的史学家们在赞美汉尼拔将军的功绩的时候却抨击他的残酷无情，他们赞颂西庇阿的心慈手软，却不见他的众叛亲离。（*3）

“你需要解开它，”Finch坚持把手放在Hobbes的领带上，“你需要清理这些会压迫呼吸的东西。”他的声音坚定不容退让。

Hobbes终于松开手，闭上眼任由Finch微凉的手指抚过他的喉结，抽掉领带，他能感觉到Finch的手指略有些颤抖地开始解自己的衬衫纽扣，划过锁骨的位置。他几乎看到15岁那个秋天，曾经的农场主女儿的细弱的手在他的皮肤上画下百只飞舞的白蝴蝶，这些触角和鳞片在他身上刻下如针刺般的不适，所以他暴躁地扯掉了白蝴蝶的翅膀。然而现在他睁开眼，他的手还握着Finch的手腕，Finch的手从不犹豫，即使那双手承载着刚刚经历的恐惧惊吓也一样坚定，那千百只白色蝴蝶侵蚀的痛痒终于飞舞而去，那些蝴蝶翅膀的闪光逐渐消散，他能感受的只有Finch干燥温柔的手指，划过他皮肤的触觉不再有疼痛，如同终于照射进“活人墓”船舱的那一缕阳光，留下一些触不可及的温度。Hobbes难以察觉地微微仰起头，把身体凑上去。

那个胸口插了一刀的投资人哼哼起来，打破Hobbes沉浸在触感中的深思。他不耐烦地长叹一口气，捡起刚才投资人掉在地上的枪指着他。

“你从来就不知道什么是一场公平的决斗么？”那个躺在地上手捂胸口的人喷着血沫子说。

Hobbes白了一眼另一边那个保镖的尸体，“不知道，”他冲着那个投资人的脑袋开了一枪，“尤其是我手里有枪的时候。”

(*3：本段同样来自《君主论》。)

 

***

(*本章内容来自Law and order: Criminal Intent 901 902)

2009年10月29日

警官Robert Goren和他的搭档正在调查一起可能涉及军火走私的案件，一个叫做Roy Loften的名字跳了出来。这个Loften是军火生意的中间人，但是目前能掌握到的粗略证据只有一些语意含糊的电子邮件。长得像只灰色大型圣伯纳犬的Goren挠了挠头，把这些邮件按照时间顺序重新读了一遍，发现一封邮件只有一句话，“Ross同意 2mil 2年。”他想了想，自己认识的人里叫Ross的似乎只有那么一位，但Ross实在是个太大路货的名字，没有什么特别。2mil是什么？2百万(million)？2英里(mile)？2支军队(military)？他抓着自己日渐稀少的头发，苦恼着手里的案子。

Goren有些失眠的问题。当然纽约重案组人人都知道，他们组里破案无数，擅长心理分析和侧写的Robert Goren警官是个出了名的神经质，除了他的搭档和重案组队长没有人能制的住他。重案组队长被调来的第一天就冲着Goren的搭档大喊“Robert Goren警探出了名的想太多。关于那个资深的警探，只有两件事情需要牢记，第一，关注他，第二，算上我。”所以当午夜时分Goren留在重案组办公室里枯坐电脑前面加班而重案组队长又不在的时候，没有哪个值班警员敢上前搭话。

所以Goren第一时间接到了那通电话。他们的法医官打来的，报出一个现场的地址。是一个科技新区的外侧，在这个钟点实在偏僻荒芜，那里还有成片的空地等着被盖上高楼大厦，已经建好的几处建筑和路上昏暗的路灯半明半暗。黄色的警戒线已经被拉起。

Goren走过去扯开警戒线亮着他的警徽，几个FBI拉住他，他看见不远处的黑色塑胶尸袋被拉上拉链。“我们重案组的队长在那里，让我过去！”他一把推开那几个FBI，“我的队长在那里！”

“你们的队长Daniel Ross已经被人用一把小口径手枪射杀，他正在为FBI执行卧底任务，调查Roy Loften一案，现在这里由FBI接管。”

Goren推开面前的女FBI探员，根本没考虑这样对待一位女士是否太过粗鲁。“你又不是我的老板！”他大喊大叫，指着自己心口的位置，“我只听我老板的，他在那里！”他指着那一边被泥土沾染的黑色尸袋中的尸体，“他在那里！你们不能阻止我过去！”

从那天开始，这些梦魇在他的夜晚天天出现，他不止一次想到是否自己在军火商Roy Loften的案子上咬得太紧才导致了这样一场悲剧。

2009年11月3日

“老天，你是个聪明人！”女FBI探员赞叹，“但你是个麻烦，Goren警探。”

“我总是从那些谋杀案中得到启示，其中之一是我们家队长的那个案子。”Goren几乎微笑。

“你是个疯子。你刚才被人用枪指着头！”

“是啊，”他耸肩，把头微微歪向右侧——那是他的标志性动作，当他思考，或者掌握了什么主动的时候，他总喜欢把头从一侧移向另一侧，好像这样真的可以从更多的角度看清眼前的对手似的，“我老是被人说是个疯子，大概疯狂的基因追着我呢。”

“你知道你在做什么吗？”

“我在要求继续这个案子，”他答，望向那几个FBI的眼睛，一步都没有退让，“为了更大的正义，为了我的爱国主义。”

“去你的爱国主义。”女FBI把Goren按在椅子上，居高临下地望着他，“即使你替我们做事，FBI什么都不能保证你，如果有什么意外，你只能自己解决，你明白吗？”

“Ross相信你，这个案子必须继续，”Goren咬牙，“我敬重那个男人。”

介于停职也无法阻止Robert Goren把自己所有的时间花在调查前重案组队长Daniel Ross的谋杀案上，FBI不得不招募了Goren警探继续调查军火商Roy Loften的案子。

2009年11月19日

他已经基本理清了整个军火生意的线索。Roy Loften只是一个最底层的军火代理，他的钱和军火来自两个投资人，Jan van Dekker以及Taras Broidy，东西包括在美国也很好卖的XM8卡宾枪，MP-9小型冲锋枪，甚至到榴弹炮无所不包，这些货物从美国出发经墨西哥到海地，最后转手进入索马里，整条线路由买家，来自索马里的哈桑经营。

FBI只关心整条线路，不关心谁最终开枪杀死了Daniel Ross。

所以当整条线路被FBI端平，哈桑被捉拿归案，而Roy Loften被捉拿归案却达成了认罪协议, Jan van Dekker和Taras Broidy都在逃的情况下，他们觉得发出通缉就可以结案了。

Goren并不满意，他觉得这样无颜去见他的队长。哦别搞错了，他们的关系其实并不好。Goren坐在Ross的墓前，想着他明明不止一次嘲笑过自家队长可笑的天然卷头发，他的黑头发像贵宾犬的卷毛那样在他头上堆着，把他的头搞得像一个巨大的毛线球。还有他的眼睛，他的眼睛是灰色中夹杂的蓝色，常常因为Goren的那些奇思妙想的古怪思路而瞪圆，他悄悄上网找过那只德国动物园的对眼负鼠的照片，怎么看都像是一个动物版的Daniel Ross。对了还有他说话时那种故作镇定的语气，每当Goren又用那些不和规章的方法最终找到凶手破案的时候，他都是那种又像是要摇头又像是要点头的奇怪表情，如果不是作为堂堂纽约重案组的队长，他一定会吐出一句“我操”，但他只是抿着嘴，努力维持面无表情的状态。他们不止一次因为Goren的神经质和奇怪方式而吵架，最终都会以Goren的胜利而告终。他们的关系糟透了——但为什么他现在如此难过？

最终他也没有在Ross的葬礼上出现，也没有去向Ross唯一的妹妹报丧。

 

 

“Goren警探！”那两个“活人墓”的投资人幸灾乐祸地看着狼狈地倒在地上的Lester Clark，对了，现在他已经被扒了作为“活人墓”策划者的假身份，被搜走了枪。

“是的，我们都放下了伪装。”Goren说着，“很高兴终于见到你们了，Jan van Dekker和Taras Broidy先生。”Van Dekker和Broidy从2009年至今，已经潜逃了近5年。“我毫不意外‘活人墓’项目启动的时候钱和武器是怎么来的。”

Broidy先生摸着自己的光头，“Goren，Goren，”他摇着头，“这些都是生意，做不了这一笔，就做下一笔。”

“那个时候，2009年，我查到你们两个和Roy Loften的军火生意，你们意识到Daniel Ross可能是警方的卧底所以杀了他？”Goren不依不饶。

“哎，看看你，”Broidy笑着，“根本没有什么隐名投资人。既然我们投资了钱，怎么能对自己的生意不负责任呢？不过放心，那个Ross死得很快，像只死狗，就在路边上。”他搓搓手，踢了一脚已经被保镖揍得站不起来的Goren，“你现在这个样子和Ross死的时候也差不多，那个老话怎么说来着？对了，丧家之犬！”

Jan van Dekker跟着在一边嘿嘿嘿笑着。

“等Roy Loften那边把我们曾经的典狱长Hobbes干掉，这个案子就又是无从查起的悬案，我们三个还可以投资下一个项目。”他大有要去拿酒的架势，“华尔街，金钱永不眠！”

Hobbes“嘭”的一下踹开这间办公室的门，“不好意思，Loften先生来不了这个派对了。”他侧着眼鄙夷地看着剩下两个惊慌的投资人。

现在，Hobbes举枪面对着两个投资人和一群武装保镖，身后是非战斗人员Finch先生，已经被打得不成样子的战斗人员Goren倒在地上。“你觉得你占优势吗？”Broidy问。

“每个案子都有其自己的迷惑性……”Goren贴在地上哼哼，“所以我们不需要询问罪行，只需要询问人生。他们的童年，他们最初的记忆，母亲的触碰，阳光的角度。（*4）”他像一只北极熊一样翻过身，好让自己背靠在地上和墙角。

“你是个疯子Goren。”Broidy拿过一把枪亲自指着Goren的头。

“哦Jan van Dekker先生，你要不要也一起来？”Goren真的看上去疯得不轻，他兴高采烈地招呼另一个投资人，“来啊，试试看，亲自拿起枪指着我们的Hobbes典狱长先生感觉好极了，快来！”

Jan van Dekker看上去有些气急败坏，他也端过一把枪真的和Hobbes四目相对。Goren给了Hobbes一个眼色，Hobbes看着Finch，在Finch终究微微点了点头以后，乖乖把枪扔到了地上。

“有一次我在一个精神病院卧底，我们队长那天有一个官方宴会，他穿着礼服带着领结就冲进来，（*5）”Goren拉着遮住落地窗的大窗帘，“今天我们也会有穿着西装或者制服的朋友来救我们吗？”

他一把拉开了落地窗帘。

对面的屋顶闪过寒光。两颗子弹不偏不倚地穿过落地玻璃射中Jan van Dekker和Taras Broidy，他们一声都没来得及哼就倒在了地上。

一阵脚步声传来，“NYPD！”穿着纽约警察背心和SWAT作战服的特警们冲了进来，立即把这间房子里突然死了老板的保镖们制服。他们的无线电里传出声音，狙击手报告已经把两个武装劫持人质的罪犯击毙。

SWAT队员们把Finch，Hobbes和Goren当成受到劫持的人质护送出门。门外的救护车和医护人员正等着他们。

“每个案子都有其自己的迷惑性？”Hobbes问Goren，“你知道现在没有证据扳倒这几个投资人，所以故意让我们处于劣势设计让狙击手射杀他们？”

Goren呲牙咧嘴地想要一些OK绷，救护车里穿着白大褂的正是Abigail Ross。

“很高兴又见面了。”两个SWAT队员撤下自己的面罩，Ray Breslin堆着满脸褶子向他的老朋友问好。另一位自然是John Reese。

“很抱歉Ray，”Goren解释，“我做这些都是为了Ross。”

Ray Breslin不可思议地瞪着他，指指Abigail，“我不知道你什么时候对我的女朋友感兴趣了？”

“不是Abigail Ross，是我以前重案组的队长Daniel Ross。”Goren虚弱地笑笑，显然案子的结束抽走了他的力气。

Abigail恍然大悟，她捂着脸哭了起来。“Danny，”她说，“我的哥哥Danny，Daniel Ross，”她仿佛重新认识了她的同事Lester Clark，只不过现在她看着眼前的这个虚胖的白发人她终于可以释怀，这是Robert Goren，一个她深爱的哥哥的同事，为了没能在她最需要的时候送上他的哀悼默默自责了5年，“你是我哥哥的同事，你们都是重案组的警员。哦。”

Goren把Abigail搂进怀里，“对不起，”他也一样眼含泪水，“对不起，那个时候我应该亲自来告诉你，我很抱歉，我应该去参加葬礼，我应该在你需要的时候在那里……”

 

Reese穿着SWAT的黑色制服，防弹背心。他沉默着解开背心搭扣，拉松领口，解开最上方的两颗纽扣。

Ray和Goren尽释前嫌，他们正和Abigail有说有笑，华尔街冷冽的阳光照在Abigail金色的发梢上，她扬起的脸上写着静好岁月给予她的优雅从容，她的眼角的皱纹里闪着经年累月的睿智，她绷紧的嘴角微微扬起，展开一个恰到好处的弧度。

Ray Breslin的手搭在Abigail的腰上，他是真的花了好几年才把他可以触及的地方从她的肩头挪到腰间，Breslin右边的眉毛比左边挑得更高，下垂的眼角显示他的面部神经曾经受到较为严重的伤害，眉骨上还带着旧伤留下的坑洼，他鼻翼两边的肌肉扭转着，把他的嘴拽出一个不那么好看的笑容。

Robert Goren看上去比任何时候都憔悴，比他作为Lester Clark被追杀的时候看上去更虚弱些，他灰白的脸色被已经全白的胡渣映衬得全无血色，但他看上去如此释怀，毫无顾虑，他黑色的眼睛里看向Abigail的是怜爱。Goren把他自己沉溺于旧日的伤痕，一刻不停地把生命烧尽在缅怀和自责中，他的经历里同样充满了伤痕，每一次都划过他的紧张绷紧的神经，把他一步步更推向疯狂。他是一个神经质的警探，他的癫狂疯魔是他的武器，只是这个武器的每一次射击都会带来可怕的回火，这强烈的后坐力最终终结了他的警官生涯。只是现在，一切终结，再无狂躁的伤害，再无谋杀的阴影。

那些苦难，那些痛苦，无可避免，因此我们才只能坚强，只能前行。

但那些经历苦难的人，有权得到幸福。

“我们也会这样吗？”最终Reese还是问了Finch。

他们回到了图书馆，Reese有些愣愣地望着他们的玻璃板，号码的照片刚刚被取下。

“什么？”Finch问。

“我们也会这样吗Finch？”Reese转过头来看着Finch，认真地纠结地看，“有朝一日你也会一言不发地离开我，然后我会在这个图书馆里反复思索着如果我知道些什么，如果我能做些什么，一切结果会不会不一样？”他走向Finch，跪在他的电脑前，仰望着眼前的人，“然后我如何出席你的葬礼？看着一个陌生的名字在神父的祝福下被埋葬？我会怎么办？在今后的5年，10年，15年，一直找寻真相。你希望我继续你的事业吗？或者只是重新开始自己的生活？可是不会的，我会一直活在那一天。Finch，你不能什么都不告诉我！”

Finch愣住了，在他所有的应急预案里，他知道即使他失去了John Reese，他也必须前行，如同他失去了Nathan，或者失去了Grace。他同样期望Reese也是如此。号码永不停止，在每一个清晨公用电话的铃声响起的时候，有人必须在那里。Finch曾经被Root绑架，多方人员都在争夺机器的控制权，然而在得知Reese和Shaw在寻找自己的过程中仍然解决了好几个号码的时候他感觉到欣慰。毕竟他是“机器”的生母，他是创造者，机器继承了他的意志，不会止步不会退让，试图继续他所定义的应做之事，不去考虑留下的人，那些卑微的期望，撕扯的沮丧，尖锐的苦痛，粗粝的绝望都是无关紧要的。但是那些伤痕未必能够如愿消散，它们被压抑成每个午夜梦回中尖叫的心跳和腐蚀生命的呼吸，在余生的每一分钟侵蚀血管和心脏。

Finch抬起手，拂过Reese的头发和鬓角，把一个吻印在他的额头，“我不会欺骗你。”他说，“而且我相信你Mr. Reese，你是一个优秀的人。无论何时我都尊重你的决定并且始终相信你会自己走出阴影。”

“哼，你就哄我吧~”Reese转过头咬着Finch的手指。

“并不是这样的，”Finch说着，没有试图把手指从Reese的牙尖拯救回来，“我第一次见到你的时候是在医院里，估计你不会记得我，”他陷在回忆里，“你刚刚得知Jessica的死讯，看上去糟糕透了。我撞到了你，可是你根本没有注意到。可是现在，你一直在拯救号码，那么多次出生入死，John，这句话我只说一遍——”Finch吸了口气，用手捧起Reese的脸，他们靠得如此之近，在彼此的呼吸中颉取力量，“你会没事的，John，你会走出来，你会改变，但是会变得更好。”

“可是我们之间不该再有秘密，”Reese凑上前去吻Finch，“我不在乎了，我不在乎你真正的姓氏是什么，或者你家住在哪里，城里有几处房子，喜欢的颜色或者支持的球队，我在乎的是以后，以后你会去哪里，会不会有危险，那些事是我可以做的，别——Finch，”他在Finch的嘴唇上说，“永远不要撇开我。”

好的，好的，永远不会离开你。

他们会撕扯掉彼此的衣服如同撕扯掉横亘在两人之间的面具，让自己成为对方的一个部分，努力让对方成为固定住这个疯狂世界的锚。

但是我会离开你。Hobbes想。他真的如同Goren所说的那样执迷于秩序吗？他建立了规则吗？他遵守它们吗？什么又是他的初衷呢？他的又一只蝴蝶标本在展翅台上静静打开自己的身体，柔美的身形在他的面前展示自己。背景里是他在听的歌剧，女高音的灵动柔美和男中音低沉委婉，交织成一出带来束缚的挣扎，一场绝望悲情的爱恋。

也许我会离开你，  
但那不会是在夏天 ，  
因为夏天阳光照耀在你的脸上 ，  
一起都像在闪光。

如果我会离开你，  
但至少不是秋天，   
秋天风刺骨地吹 ，  
我必须在你身边 。

冬天我怎么忍心看你在雪地中伫立 ，  
就这样离去？   
如果我会离开你，  
又怎么能在春天？

是的，我一定会离开你 ，  
但不在每一个春夏秋冬。

Hobbes心烦意乱地推开了眼前做到一半的标本。

（*4 台词来自Law and order: criminal intent 601）  
（*5 剧情来自Law and order: criminal intent 709）


	5. 图书馆的短章，雀鸟的巢穴

5 

 

他带来一杯绿茶，精心培制过的茶叶，混在温度恰到好处的热水里，苦涩的滋味被抑制，清爽的香味四溢，糖加得恰到好处，既没有掩盖培茶的茶香，又遮掩了最后那一点干涩。

“谢谢，Mr. Reese。”Finch接过来，喝了一口，“嗯~”他放下杯子看了眼眼前的人，他穿着常穿的白衬衫，解开了最上面的两颗扣子，让他的胸口若隐若现。显然被观赏的人意识到自己成了被观察对象，于是转过身来大大方方地正对着Finch。Finch尴尬地摸摸鼻子，赶紧把视线转开。

他的员工总是解开衬衫最上面的两颗扣子，这真是太过分了，一个休闲的美国人当然会解开衬衫的第一颗扣子，但是同时打开第二颗，让自己的胸口直接就这么展示出来？真是太令人分心了不是？

Finch继续喝着自己的茶，细细回味着茶水在唇齿间流过的温度和飘散在鼻尖的茶香。

“经过烘培的茶叶中的单宁酸会被破坏，所以口味更佳，咖啡因的含量也会减少。”

“真感动，Mr. Reese，我没想到你还在为我的胃考虑。”Finch抬眼看着他，尽量让自己的喜悦不动声色，“虽然我很困惑什么时候你开始关心茶叶的品种了？”

眼前的员工侧过头展开一个微笑，他轻轻用手遮掩自己的表情，然后走上来在Finch的颊边印一个吻。然后他转向Finch的嘴，现在他们的齿间都有茶叶的清香了。

在如此近距离的情况下Finch很难把眼睛从面前半开的领口下移开，他尴尬地干咳了一下，试图推开眼前离得过近的家伙。不过眼疾手快地员工已经捞过他的手，把手指放到自己嘴唇上。

几台电脑发出嗡嗡的工作声，小熊也不在这里，整个图书馆安逸宁静，像一个雀鸟织造的巢穴。

缎蓝园丁鸟筑造的拱形门廊，铺洒着蓝色和粉色的花瓣，精心打造的建筑牢固坚韧，又充满艺术气息。这些黑色混着亮蓝色小雀用羽毛、蜗牛壳和花朵讨好自己的伴侣。

又或者是一只织工鸟？它黄色的羽毛在金色的阳光下和树枝间的黄叶混为一体，它的巢穴倒挂在枝头，柔软细碎的枝叶卷成一个温暖的小球，远离灾祸和天敌。

你会为我跳舞吗？或者婉转低吟？如果你对我歌唱，我就会留在你的巢里。

他把Finch轻轻引导到那张电脑椅上，帮Finch舒舒服服地固定其上，然后捧着他的头接吻。他们的每一次接触都不急不缓，好像他们已经拥有全世界的时间。也许等待并不会让人感到心焦，却能让等待后的快乐更加甘甜。

他的手指划过Finch的嘴唇，然后一遍又一遍描绘他五官的形状，然后主动伸出手去让Finch把手指放在自己的脖子上。Finch能够感觉到手指下血管的搏动，流过的鲜活的生命的气息，在这个令人失望的人世间真实存在。那些冷漠，无谓消散了，留下的是把彼此绑在人间的绳索。现在他几乎坐在Finch的腿上，却贴心地把体重让给电脑椅的扶手来支撑，他分开自己的双腿在Finch的两侧，小心翼翼地骑坐在Finch的身上。

“John？”Finch呼唤他。

“Harold，你想要我吗？”他的声音无疑是塞壬的歌声，蛊惑每一个迷航的水手直到万劫不复，“你会得到我，我将活在你的心中，死于你的膝上，葬入你的瞳孔。（*6）”他抽走Finch的领带，“也许我该把你捆起来。”他说，好像真的会像一个塞壬那样紧紧束缚她的水手，然后最终还是把那条可怜的真丝织物放到一边。他只用一只右手扯开自己的衬衣，解开皮带，让他们的下半身紧贴在一起，左手还放在Finch的颈后，让他们呼吸相溶。他没有企图撕扯Finch的马甲或者衬衣，而是规规矩矩地把那些包着布料的精致衣扣一颗颗解开，如同拆一件珍贵难得的礼物，甚至不需要把衣服全部脱光，他就把手伸向Finch毫无防备的腰间。皮肤的触感，因为兴奋而略高的体温。他动手拿走了Finch的眼镜，折好放在领带的旁边，两个物件像是被抛弃的警卫，毕恭毕敬在电脑桌上列队。

Finch疑惑地看着桌面，终究还是抵不过强行扭过他的下巴的手，被夺走了呼吸。Finch发现自己被裹在一个难以逃脱的怀抱里，身上的人正用手指在他裸露的肌肤上弹奏一曲巴洛克风格的奏鸣曲，以至于他怀疑眼前的正是被拔去了翅膀的山林女神，终究决定要把水手和自己引向地狱。

“我需要把自己绑在桅杆上吗？再用白蜡封住耳朵？（*7）”Finch问。

“没有用的Harold，”塞壬有邪魅甜美的笑容，用舌头舔舐Finch的耳廓，“我是你的恶魔。”

Finch用尽所有的克制力才把缠在身上的精壮的身体推开些，他们僵持着，如同一场角力，Finch一步也不肯退让。

“没有下一次了Hobbes先生！”他警告着，声音还在颤抖。

Hobbes把脸埋在Finch的耳边又移到嘴唇，在最后一点培茶的温存消散之前放开手，从Finch的身上下来。

“你从来就没有认错过吗？”他问。塞壬遗憾地看着奥德修斯，在海中化为悬崖边那孓然独立的礁石之前，女妖轻叹，“我应该把你捆起来的。”

 

(*6：本句出自莎士比亚。)  
(*7：特洛伊战争英雄奥德修斯，他让手下的海员以白腊封住双耳，为了聆听塞壬的歌声而将自己绑缚在桅杆上，因此塞壬女妖用自己的歌声引诱奥德修斯与他的伙伴们失败。)


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

Hobbes当然喜欢蝴蝶，每一个“活人墓”的狱警都知道，尤其是蓝色的。他有过不少漂亮的蓝色蝴蝶收藏，在他船舱里的工作室里摆放着大蓝闪蝶的标本和一只展示盒里支架上的月神闪蝶，他还没来得及做完那个天堂凤蝶，它们蓝色的鳞片泛着如冷月一样的光芒。可是别人不知道的是，他也喜欢那些红色黄色系的蝴蝶，那些会成群迁徙的黑脉金斑蝶，气势汹汹地从北至南，足以遮天蔽日；或者是红带袖蝶，如火的纹理在它黑色的翅膀上缘；或者太阳闪蝶，它的红色种和蓝色种一样绚烂。

如果可以，Hobbes会想要伸手触摸它们，看哪，那是一只银纹红袖蝶，它的红色像不像血？血，是他能找到的最好的颜料，给他的蝴蝶们染上色彩，绚丽多姿。

现在他开始觉得有些冷了，光影的魔法开始褪色。曾经他的手和触摸在冰冷的铁窗时也是这种感觉，哦，那很久远了，久到如果不是被困在这里，他压根就不会想起它们。在他那些稚气的时刻，他会随着雀鸟的叫声起床，现在他的小嘲鸫呢？

他望向墙，墙壁包裹着白色的木板，同色的天花板是橡木条钉成的，现在上面飞舞着千百只白色的蝴蝶，墙上的那些，那些已经是银纹红袖蝶了，喷溅的血迹把它们变得越发漂亮。Hobbes笑起来，只是血迹留在墙上的部分很讨厌，除了不合美感的纹理，都算不上一幅抽象画。而留在他身上的那些血迹就更麻烦，它们污染了他的三件套西装，那件银灰色的衬衫经不起这些难洗的污迹，血迹让这些衣物变得潮湿粘软。幸好幸好，墙上的那些蝴蝶因此变得漂亮。

他那个时候多大？6岁？7岁？他在他自己小小的囚笼中用他仅仅可得的白色纸片做出了一墙的蝴蝶，小心翼翼地把那些白蝴蝶都贴到墙面上，但他太小太矮，他只能够到半堵墙的高度，他多么想让这些白色的蝴蝶布满他的房间，一个鳞翅目的天堂。无色的希望扑闪着翅膀充斥着他的视野，小时候的Hobbes会躺在地上，仰望那些被他安排好的蝴蝶，想象它们在飞舞，如果可以，它们会有自由。

时间凝结成固体，但血迹却还在流淌。他听见如泣如诉的鸟鸣，却没有见到那只机警隐匿的灰色小鸟。Hobbes感觉到的银纹红袖蝶扑扇翅膀，一只一只停在他的肩上身上，他们聚集不散，累积的重量和地心引力一起把他固定在地上，抽走他最后的呼吸，帮他披上华丽的尸衣。

“Hobbes先生……”是Finch的声音。

但Hobbes现在无力把视线聚焦，也无力赶走那些停留不去的红色蝴蝶。

Finch试图按住Hobbes身上的伤口，“你现在失血很严重，请尽可能保持清醒。”他说话很急但是声音轻柔，好像怕惊吓到Hobbes似的。

别担心，他想说，我没有感觉到疼痛，你该看看眼前的景象的Harold，它们很漂亮，但是不长久，冬雪和冷风会让它们凋零，而确实，现在有些冷了。

“Hobbes先生，”Finch的手上沾满了血迹，他皱着眉头侧过身，让赶过来的Shaw可以做一些检查，“坚持，Willard。”

这么一个呼唤名字的时刻本可以更温馨一些，伴着红茶，雕花茶具，一些精心烤制的茶点会更好，而不是这么——Hobbes觉得自己可能皱了皱眉——肮脏、污秽、充满血腥气。

“贯穿伤。”Shaw像戳一块烤盘上的牛排一样翻看了Hobbes的伤口。Reese站在远端忧心忡忡地注视着。

在白色蝴蝶的翅膀如同千万层薄纱拂过他的身上的一瞬，Hobbes仅此一次地允许自己接受一个镜像的怜悯，一次暴力的拯救，一片温柔的安抚。

Hobbes最后能感觉到Finch的手放在他的手上的那一刻——“Stay with me……”Finch说。

 

 

这件事大概要从几天前说起。

Hobbes明显感觉到Finch在躲着他。不过本来按照Finch那种极端隐私加上神秘主义的性格，配上那个和普罗大众对技术宅的刻板印象极度不符合的圆滑处事风格，Finch能把这件事做得天衣无缝。露出马脚的是小熊。这条马里努阿犬每次都在一个奇怪的路线上被Finch拽走。

比如Finch正在厨房帮小熊准备晚餐，Hobbes如果要接近他，Finch已经不会像只兔子一样吓一跳了，小熊会先啪啪啪地拍尾巴，显然这成了某种程度上的提醒，然后讨好似的过来求抚摸。如果不是现场的氛围不合适，Finch一定会痛心疾首地向小熊宣传贫贱不能移威武不能屈的道理，对着John Reese各种卖乖倒也算了，对着Hobbes这个从来没有喂过小熊一颗狗粮，平时都不搭理肩膀以下出现的人或者动物的家伙也能如此亲热。Finch假装已经完成了在厨房的任务，直接试图把没吃晚饭的小熊拖走。小熊一步三回头的姿势，如果Hobbes还看不出来有什么不对劲的话，也就罔做这么多年的典狱长了。

Finch努力避免和他在同一个房间里。

Hobbes想想那天在图书馆椅子上的那些事其实算不上什么，他从来没有故意误导Finch，如果他们之间真的发生了些什么，那绝对是两个成年男性两厢情愿的事情，而Hobbes对此恰好有所期待。

然而现在Finch躲着他——这其实是一个好现象不是吗？Finch如果真的觉得受到了欺骗大可以把Hobbes赶出图书馆。Goren的案子解决了“活人墓”的一些遗留问题，却不代表也解决了Hobbes的私敌，以Finch掌握的资料和他的手段，大可以把Hobbes出卖给那些还想要他命的仇家。即使Finch不愿意与Hobbes为敌，Hobbes也已经无处可去。可是这只本连蛇都敢攻击的小雀鸟在自己打造的巢穴里却没有反击，只是静静地在每一次同一屋檐下过于亲密的氛围升腾起来之前迅速离去。

哼嗯——穿回了三件套的Hobbes斜靠在椅子上，无名指抚在领带结上，手指触感全是细腻的真丝质地和温莎结在领带处的小小褶皱。

Finch一头钻进了洗手间，出来的时候换下了三件套和正装西服，穿上一件休闲气息浓厚的格子西服，格子衬衫，眼镜也换成了充满学究气息的粗黑框，他甚至穿了毛衣马甲，绞花的那种。

又要去玩cosplay？Hobbes不记得Finch最近有咨询过他关于任何号码的事情，当然，他知道Reese和Shaw最近早出晚归似乎在调查什么，但Hobbes懒得关心。

“麻烦你照顾下小熊。”Finch吩咐，然后逃也似地关门出了图书馆。

Finch到达位于皇后区的医疗咨询室的时候正是他们的号码Clark夫人接待的他。Clark夫人是个身材略有些发福的中年妇女，按照她这个年纪算得上身体强壮，她丧偶多年，年轻时的事故让她终身未孕，在这个年纪独居生活显得有些空虚，因此越发把时间都放到了她工作的咨询室里。

“我正在做一项社会调查，”Finch解释道，“感谢这家咨询室愿意配合我。”

“当然，”Clark夫人说，“我们的咨询室专门为受到家庭暴力和性侵的未成年人提供心理咨询和评估，社会不能对这些未成年人漠不关心指望他们有朝一日就这么自己好起来。”Clark夫人的声音里有谨慎的喜悦，“教授，你都不知道我有多高兴，终于有什么人愿意关心下这个现实又残酷的话题了。”

Finch对于这样的赞扬有些愧疚，考虑到他的动机并非单纯为了那些未成年。

“但我们最近有些忙，还有一个咨询预约，”Clark夫人接着说，“你看，这里就我一个，既是前台又是助手，还要负责打电话通知那些家长按时前来，有时候还要做一些回访……请在这里等一下，我得先去照顾下来咨询的人。”

等待的会客厅里放着各色毛绒玩具和布偶，估计是为前来咨询和诊疗的孩子们准备的。布偶和玩具们有着性心理学咨询治疗的典型特征——所有的布偶都有明确的第二性征。Finch有些困窘地看着带小鸡鸡和蛋蛋的公牛玩具和有着一对大乳房的穿裙子的毛熊姑娘，最终还是尴尬地不再注视这些东西，转而四周张望起来。然后——

Finch眼睁睁地看着一脸无辜模样的Hobbes被Clark夫人带着同情慈爱怜惜的表情引进了旁边的咨询室。

 

“当事人是？”Clark夫人戴上眼镜问。

“一个和我有关系的人。（relative）”Hobbes模棱两可地说。

“哦，”Clark夫人放下笔，超前倾身，“如果是你的孩子……”

“不是我的孩子。”

“如果是你的亲属，侄子侄女，未成年人，最好的办法是带他或她过来寻求专业医生的帮助。”她循循善诱，“当然，你可以先向我描述一下你的亲属的状况，虽然我不是专业医师，但可以帮你安排时间和预约。”

“唔，”Hobbes整齐的西装让他此刻看上去真的像一个为亲属心焦的好家长，“他最近常常避免和我讲话，甚至和我在一间房子里也会不自在，但是有两个人以上这种紧张状态会缓解。”

“一般来说这种情况不一定代表这个孩子受到任何形式的性侵犯，这和他以前的行为相比如何？”

“嗯，让我想想，”Hobbes扭着头，手指装腔作势地绞着自己的手帕巾，“他以前就是特别害羞的类型，不会讲黄色笑话，连个脏字都不说。啊，我敢说，”他抓过一只公牛玩具，指着牛的下体说，“这种东西绝对会让他尴尬的。”

“孩子们在进入青春期开始性觉醒之后会有一段时间对性既感到害怕又感到好奇，”Clark夫人推推眼镜，“我不能断言这是个正常的现象，只能说，这种情况也不鲜见。”她拿出一张咨询室的卡片，交到Hobbes手里，“请劝说你的亲属本人一起前来，我可以帮你们安排一个专业心理医师。”Clark夫人正说着，抬头看见Finch闯进了这间会客室，“教授，我这里还有病人，你不能就这么进来！”

“青春期？”Hobbes对着Finch装得像个天使。

最后他们两个沉默着回了图书馆。

Finch啪啪敲打着键盘。Hobbes叹气，难得讨好般送上一个U盘。

“这是什么？”Finch问。

“Clark夫人的电脑硬盘里所有的东西。”

Finch默默接过U盘。不，他才没有生Hobbes先生的气，那天他们毕竟什么都没有真正发生，也许就是午后的阳光太过温馨柔软，培茶过于清香温润。他叹息着把整理出来的Clark夫人经手的所有案件按照时间顺序贴在玻璃板上，结案的在远端，还在处理的放在当中，可能涉及暴力的用红线连起来。这些年来在这个图书馆中Finch收集了不少书籍，还有比书籍更多的人间的悲剧，他们跳脱着比白纸黑字的文学作品更超越悲怆的底线。这些一个个号码的故事想那一小杯放进啤酒里的威士忌一样随着一阵泡沫消失不见，却在品味的瞬间提醒你生活的热烈与冰冷，交织着灼烧喉咙和胃，疼痛燃烧着大脑。每一个失去的号码就像这失落的西方文明一样嘲笑着他。

虽然Finch自己的父亲在最后的好多年里饱受阿尔茨海默的折磨，记忆和思想慢慢从他的大脑中褪色，但Finch毫不怀疑自己永远都不会想父亲一样。他无比肯定，他不会得这种疾病，因为遗忘对他来说是一种无比的奢侈。如果有朝一日他也得了阿尔茨海默，那一定是上帝对他的宽恕和仁慈，但Finch毫不怀疑自己将永远背负着十字架前行，他的罪行只在这样的岁月里累积，他不会得到仁慈，他也不会忘记。

所以你看，Finch不会为了和谁的那点浪漫情缘而生气，他生气是因为Finch对自己的生活有所期待，他忘记了血的教训而期待起了普通人那样的静谧平凡。

Clark夫人经手的案子大大小小足有上百，他在玻璃板前面来回弯腰剪贴，脊椎已经不客气地发出了警报提醒自己的存在。Finch默默想起了桑德堡的诗句：人最终留下的不过是够做一匣火柴的那点儿磷和充其量也只够造一枚成年人可以用来上吊的蚂蝗钉的那点儿铁。不过我做过脊椎融合，我的铁更多——Finch想——我赢了。

面前的玻璃板贴好了，红线连成一片像一张杀戮的蛛网。

Reese和Shaw不知什么时候已经回到了图书馆，他们四人谁都没有打破沉默，只是望着眼前他们正处理的这个案子和一板的资料，这个玻璃板已经成了一个祭坛，供奉着他们每一任号码。

 

***

“这个倒霉的心理医疗咨询室在过去的一周已经有两个医师意外身亡了。”Reese说。

现在是早上6点，天还没亮，但早晨的街灯已经熄灭。Reese一边扯过衬衫一边说着工作上的事。小圆桌上的电脑亮着，Finch正坐在小圆桌边上的单人沙发上查看一些资料。他托着腮帮子的脸被显示屏映照得一片青白，“嗯”的哼了一声，浓重的鼻音显示这个人还没有完全睡醒的事实。

Reese微笑起来，拿过一个枕头塞到Finch背后腰下的位置，帮他调整了坐姿，重新开始对付自己的衬衫。

“我正在比对这两个医师和他们的病人，目前为止还没有共同点。”Finch打了个呵欠，“我大概……需要再扩大对比的范围吧。”

“你觉得他们可能是被谋杀的吗？而我们的号码Clark太太会是下一个？”Reese问。

这就是Finch最喜欢他的地方了。

即使从最困苦的时刻走过，Reese总是愿意以善意来猜测他们的号码。

“嗯，这里，”Finch端起Reese送来的早餐红茶，喝一口，“Clark夫人帮整个诊疗中心管理文档，整理医疗用具，做些采购工作，要说联系，她和这个诊室的每一个人都有联系。但是这两个医师处理过的两起性侵案件有些关联，犯案的都是警方记录以外的人员，都供述了一个网络组织。这些恋童癖者可以在这个论坛上面分享视频和亲身经历，甚至于交流经验。介于案子还没有进入公诉程序，这些卷宗都是加密的。”

“嗯，就是，”Reese漫不经心地说，“这年头搞网络的可吃香了。”他看见Finch那种想反驳又欲言又止的表情，不难想象为什么Hobbes也会觉得逗他是一件有意思的事情，于是他走到Finch身边，把自己挤在单人沙发的扶手上，手臂环绕着Finch的肩膀。

其实Finch也清楚，网络的力量足以聚集那些暴力和特殊性癖好，传播仇恨，策划谋杀，最近的十年里，这些恋童癖者的网站数量至少翻了十倍。Finch把电脑屏幕转过一个角度，好让Reese看清楚，“这个组织里的这两个人，”他一本正经地指着，“这两个人是这个组织的活跃成员，而且他们都有暴力犯罪前科。我通过他们登陆的IP地址找到他们可能的通讯线路当然它们已经加密了不过这些对我不是问题并且我恢复了一些这条线路上的实时聊天记录他们的确提到过咨询诊所是个威胁。”

Reese暗自喘了口气，Finch有这种自带科技解说功能的叙述天赋，而Reese则自生成了配套的总结段落大意和中心思想的独特能力。

他们是完美的一对不是吗？

“我和Shaw会给我们的好警察们找点事情做。”Reese整了整西装，给了Finch一个吻，“现在你的骑士要去屠龙了，这样晚上说不定我们还有时间共进晚餐。”

Finch看着Reese走出门想着一大早找资料下午出门对付暴力分子或者黑帮晚上再一起吃饭还真是寻常而平静的图书馆一天。然而到了下午，等到Finch把这个网络组织的所有通讯记录整理完毕作为一份送给纽约警察的一份大礼之后，他意识到虽然这个组织是个威胁，但这个威胁并不是针对Clark夫人的。

“Reese先生，Clark夫人的危机恐怕另有来源。”他忙不迭地通知，生怕因为自己的大意，Clark夫人会在一个被疏忽的上午惨遭不幸。

“不要一个人去！”这是Finch的员工给他的毫无协商余地的忠告。

介于Reese和Shaw都忙着对付他们各自眼下的暴力，Finch明白自己之前的那些细小的感情变得不再重要，它们被Finch像处理一个不愿打开的包裹一般推到一边。“Hobbes先生你和Clark夫人有个预约，”他去找了那个好像正在等待他出现一样的人，“我帮你约了今天。”

***

Clark夫人正带着几个孩子在画室里围着一个茶几用彩色蜡笔涂涂画画。这种治疗方法最早可以追溯到弗洛伊德时期，现代心理学用这种疗法处理情绪障碍和创伤性情感体验，艺术提供了特有表达的可能，可以在一幅作品或系列作品上表现发生不同地点、不同时间的事件，可以把不可调和的情感合成在一起，也可以安全地释放毁灭性力量。

“我们预约的时间还没有到。”她说，显得有些吃惊。

“很高兴看见你还活着Clark夫人。”Hobbes回答，但他的声音里没有一点愉悦。

“Hobbes先生请把这些孩子带出去，我需要在这里和Clark夫人单独谈谈。”Finch吩咐。

Hobbes扯过Finch的胳膊把他拉到一边，力度大到Finch皱眉。“你在想什么Harold Finch？”他的语调里都是威胁，“你和我们的号码呆在一起等着不知道什么过来给你们两枪而让我去帮忙带小孩儿？”

“我需要你把这些孩子们带到安全的地方，并且希望你帮忙确保这个办公室周围的安全。”Finch尽可能显得耐心平静地解释。

Hobbes知道为什么Finch不愿意接近他，他不是John Reese，他知道。John Reese虽然当过杀手，执行过秘密任务，曾经自我放逐，但本质上他的善良和宽容一直都在血液里，即使困苦时他也会为一个需要帮助的老太太停下脚步。即使他从不承认，他的心中一直都有爱，那是对整个人类的希望，对这个世界尚未绝望的一丝光明，所以失去所爱会让他痛苦，让他自我放逐。但Hobbes不是，他从不疑惑犹豫，从不茫然若失，他对整个世界报以绝望的无所畏惧，他像抛弃自己一样抛弃他人，当然Hobbes先生也有爱，有嗜好，他的爱是细密缠绕的蛛丝，窒息的占有，他没有John Reese那些作茧自缚的高尚情操，他自私自利，如果Hobbes还有一丝愿意为Finch的这份无助的事业奉献的精神，那是他因为这份事业而从Harold Finch身上挖掘到的最后那点乐趣。

Hobbes冷着脸把一群孩子赶到一间更封闭的空会议室里。

然而这些孩子们除了童真的大眼睛没有其他攻击力，整个咨询诊所也看不出来有其他暴力威胁，他几乎翻着白眼让这群孩子在那里自娱自乐。然而这些小孩的表情是小心翼翼的，Hobbes知道让一群收到过惊吓的孩子乖乖听话比让一群成人还容易，他不是故意在利用这些孩子的心理创伤，只是利用所有能够利用的资源是他的行事风格。

“Clark夫人在这里有情人吗？亲亲？抱抱？”Hobbes开始诱导一场审讯，“或者有没有和什么人吵过架？”

一片沉默。

Hobbes咬牙，想着不要和死小孩一般计较，于是拿出他们之前绘画用的白纸和剪刀，动手剪了一个蝴蝶的模样，用双面胶粘在墙上。

显然孩子们的注意力被吸引了过去。

在Hobbes还是个孩子的时候，他就知道这些翻飞的翅膀对一个孩子有多大的吸引力。当他把第二只蝴蝶，第三只贴上墙面的时候，孩子们开始和他一起用白纸折出成百的蝴蝶贴满整个墙面。

想象，它们都会扑扇翅膀，它们在自由之余仅仅在此停留，多么幸运啊，你们见到了一次纯白色的迁徙。

这场小小的游戏很快收买了所有的人心，孩子们不由自主地表现出类似威廉姆斯综合症的状态，他们争先恐后地向Hobbes汇报整个诊所里的八卦。

“Clark夫人偏心，她最喜欢的是Jane。”

“上次Clark夫人和朴医生吵架了，因为朴医生要和Jane在一起。”

“Delany医生上次也让我和Jane一起聊天，后来Clark夫人很不高兴。”

“Clark夫人还和Buck医生吵过架……”

Hobbes拿手撑着头，看来太爱说话的十个孩子看来不比沉默的一百个警卫更难对付。他不是一个耐心的人，现在他得到的只是一堆和Clark夫人吵过架的医师名字，其中的两个刚刚死于非命。“这个Jane，”Hobbes叹气，“是谁？”他不记得在从Clark电脑上摸来的资料里有这个名字。

“Jane是Clark夫人最喜欢的玩偶。”

“就在Clark夫人的办公室里。”

Hobbes皱眉——Finch还在那里。

 

***

“Jane刚来的时候，穿着白色的连衣裙，”Clark夫人抱着手中的充气玩偶，“你看她的金发，长长的多漂亮！我每天都要花一个小时把她的头发梳理好。”

Clark夫人已经被Hobbes用孩子们找她作为借口带到了会议室，当Clark夫人发现孩子们早已被转移的时候，他尽可能把Finch和Clark夫人隔开在最远的角落。

Clark夫人把手中的玩偶扭向Finch的方向，“Jane不是一个漂亮可爱的姑娘吗？”

那只叫做Jane的充气娃娃看上去有些旧了，但保养良好，她身上的白色连衣裙因为多次刷洗而显出一些黄色，但即使如此，这连衣裙明显被洗烫整齐，服帖地裹住这个娃娃仿真的粉色肌肤。这个充气娃娃是仿照10岁女孩儿的体型制作的，用来做教学或者心理辅导的玩偶，可以看见细致的蓝色眼睛和长长的睫毛，她还有微微隆起但尚未发育的胸部，柔嫩有些肉嘟嘟的小手，她的腿初见少女的纤美修长，毫无疑问，如果分开她的双腿还能见到如同娇柔花朵的阴唇。

“我第一次把Jane带回来的时候，所有人都惊呆了，他们没有见过如此漂亮的小姑娘，”Clark夫人像怀抱一个真正的女孩儿那样把Jane搂在怀里轻轻摇晃，她的脸贴上Jane带着红晕的脸颊，“她应该得到最好的不是吗？她应该得到玩具，漂亮的裙子，而不是……”Clark夫人的声音里带上了怨恨，“我知道Delany医生为什么要把Jane借走，他是个恶棍！一个企图占10岁小姑娘便宜的淫魔！Jane在他那里过了一夜，我就什么都发现了！”她哭起来，手也颤抖着，心疼地一遍一遍抚摩Jane的脸蛋，“Jane什么都不说，什么都不肯告诉我，但我怎么会不知道？他强奸了这个可怜的孩子！他强奸了我的Jane！然而……我能做什么呢？”Clark夫人摇着头，发髻散乱下来，让这个发胖的中年妇女更显出一丝癫狂，“我帮Jane清洗了身体，帮她穿上重新洗好的衣服……我……”

Clark夫人抽泣着。

“这很不道德，没错，”Finch试着站到Clark夫人的角度去同情她，好让她暂时放松一些，“但，Jane仍然只是一个充气娃娃，她没有感觉。”

“错！”Clark夫人嘶吼着，掏出藏在身上的一把小口径短管左轮指着Finch，“我有责任替Jane讨回公道！”

Hobbes也掏枪指着Clark夫人，“别乱动女士，”他压低声音威胁，“我的枪法很好。”

Clark夫人一手死死揽着那个充气娃娃，一手持枪靠近Finch，“如果你觉得Jane是没有感觉的，那你和Delany医生和Buck医生一样坏！”

Finch似乎并没有害怕，他只是平静地询问，“是你杀了Delany医生和Buck医生是吗？”

“他们死有余辜！”Clark夫人咬牙切齿，“我知道Buck医生也不是好东西。第二天我去质问Delany医生的时候，Buck悄悄把Jane从储物间带走了，直到三天后才把她送回来。哦天哪，我应该早点去找她，她一个人的时候那么害怕，而我把她放在了Buck那个禽兽身边！”她握枪的手进一步逼近Finch，“那个禽兽还向朴医生炫耀他和Jane度过的美妙夜晚！他难道不羞耻吗？”

Finch的表情看上去既同情又哀怜，“Clark夫人，”他几乎在哀求她，“也许Delany医生，Buck医生，朴医生不是好人，但你不值得用这样的手法报复……”

“住嘴，否则我只有杀了你。”太多同情太多爱怜已经冲垮这个女人的理智，她现在完全活在自己的臆想之中。

“Jane是一个充气娃娃。”Hobbes一字一顿地说，“放开Finch。”

Clark夫人红着眼睛，枪口却没有调转分毫。

于是Hobbes开枪，正打在Jane的额头中间，整个娃娃发出一阵抖动，最终如同一块破布一样瘫在地上。Clark夫人的眼泪掉了下来，她瞪大着眼睛看着地上Jane的“尸体”。Hobbes面无表情地开了第二枪，给了Jane又一下颤抖。

终于Clark夫人把对着Finch的枪口调转过来。

后面的一切是一场慢镜，摄影师一定是个糟糕的家伙，那焦距总是对在奇怪的地方，那气流拂过墙面时那些纸蝴蝶翅膀的扇动，Hobbes的9毫米枪的枪管后退，弹出的黄铜色弹壳叮当掉在地上，Clark夫人胸口中弹的红色，Finch惊讶的神情。

Hobbes想这也不是他杀死的第一个人了，也不是他在Finch面前干掉的第一个号码，从不犹豫茫然的Willard Hobbes当然知道自己在干什么，虽然再次杀死一个号码可能又会让Finch自责伤心，但Finch露出那种惊恐的眼神是为什么呢？毕竟Jane是个娃娃，她没有流血，Clark夫人一枪致命，相比也算是Hobbes风格的安乐之死。其他的就是墙上的那些蝴蝶，染上了颜色，那些银纹红袖蝶挺好看的，Harold你要学会欣赏它们。

他劝慰般向Finch伸出手去，发现自己触摸到的是空气里的虚无，他的手触摸到的血迹印在那件新的银色衬衫上，他的身上有潮湿的痕迹。

这些衣服只能干洗，真是麻烦。Hobbes皱眉，那些红袖蝶聚拢在他的身上，开始让他喘不过气。

“Hobbes先生……”Finch跪在他身边，把手伸向Hobbe身上试图按压住伤口，那些血迹也污染了Finch漂亮的条纹衬衫和那双苍白的手。

他看到一路奔跑而来的Shaw和Reese，“放心Harold，没有你想象的那么疼。”他想那样说，但终究也没有弄清楚那些话语是变成了一声轻叹还是真的成了语言，只是最后他放弃了挣扎，任由薄纱般轻柔的触觉覆盖在身上。

“Stay with me……”Finch说。


	7. 细细的红线

7

Finch坐在塑料扶手椅上，这个椅子已极尽简陋之能事，一条薄绒被毯覆盖着。每次他在这张椅子上安静沉思，都在等待一个人醒来。墙上的巨大时钟忠实地显示时间的流逝，像一个代表横贯宇宙度量的信标，他们处于时间旅行机器之中，从无可改变的过去飞驰向无可避免的未来。

他避免自己沉浸在回忆中——害怕、犹豫、怀疑，一瞬间冰凉的寒意包围。每次看见血液，Finch都能回忆起同时血液带来的铁锈味，微腥的刺激着鼻腔，他回到图书馆后把手放在水中冲洗，二十分钟过去，他还在揉搓指甲的每一个缝隙。麦克白也曾为自己的行为忏悔吗？他抬头能在镜中看到自己的脸，带着血丝的眼睛，即使拿走眼睛，景象还是一样清晰，甚至更加触目惊心，那是一个杀手的脸，一种没有后悔的表情。哦，当然了，你怎么会伤害别人？你永远是善意的。现在看看吧，看看这一切——

在现实与伪装之间，在童话与谎言之间，只有一条细细的红线。

Harold Finch的一个伪装身份是保险审核，一个精算师，他从容地使用着这个身份，当然了，他太擅长了，计算付出和收益，风险与投资。这种基于计算的理智已经侵蚀了他的方方面面，最终连真实也被理想掩埋，贯穿着他的事业，每一个号码，如何接近他们，拯救或者交给相关政府机关，John Reese和Willard Hobbes，他们和Finch机器里的代码数据混合在一起，成了一片没有感情的风险投资。

夜幕降临，黑紫色的丝绒包裹这个城市，星空寥寥，在这个城市不眠的灯光中挣扎呐喊。一切都必然走向死亡，不是腐朽的深渊，便是无人欣赏的荣光。如果一切注定走向消亡，如果他们所做的一起只是人类在恐惧中伸手求生的本能，为什么现在他的心中如此难过？

他们都犯过无数的错误，他们都从自己的错误中得到了惩罚。然而这不公平，只有Harold Finch得到安慰，这个有着无数假名字的人仗着所剩无几的善良滥用着自己的残忍，然而最后的最后，他却得到了安慰和原谅，成百的“我们很遗憾”和上千的“这不是你的错”。然而这不公平啊？为什么是Nathan呢？为什么是Cater呢？为什么是Reese呢？为什么是Hobbes呢？

哦，别搞笑了，他们不是第一个，也不是最后一个。候选人争先恐后地到来，Shaw，Fusco，甚至是Root和Zoe，他们都在这场过从甚密的危险交情中把自己送到Harold Finch的祭坛上。如果他们都是这场献祭的牺牲，Harold Finch会是在这个以神之名仪式上最后的祭司，用银质的匕首划过每一个人的喉咙，把鲜血洒在800万人的城市中，然后移步向前，换一个新的名字，找一些新的助手。阿拉伯罕，是你自己要献出以撒作燔祭，如何责怪上帝没有帮你挑选羔羊？

镜子中的人红着眼眶，嘴唇上有干裂的纹路，眉头紧锁，绝望地告诉每一个人“你们根本不了解我”。没有人了解Harold Finch，即使是Finch自己。

他曾经以为John Reese是他渴求的，就像他渴求Nathan那样，John Reese把一个高尚的灵魂塞进一个谦卑的身体，在人间布道，他那么善良，心灵柔软得任何一点刻意的伤害都能在上面形成一个流着鲜血的伤口。那些广博如大海的爱以其不吝付出的胸怀接纳每一只沉浮展翅的银鸥，如此轻易，Harold Finch只要告诉他那个必然的结局，一场真正的死亡，一片甜蜜的黑暗，就能换得他的忠诚。

他曾经以为Willard Hobbes是他需要的，就像他需要掌握代码或者权势一样，Hobbes一个不负期望的工具，一个效率极高的刽子手，他几乎无坚不摧无从伤害，闪烁银光的盔甲包裹的空虚的灵魂。他不会疑惑犹豫，痛苦矫揉与他绝缘，他那些自私自利的爱像蝴蝶标本那样，只要装入盒子钉在墙上就会永远不灭，如此简单，Harold Finch只要给他诱惑，一点精彩的谜团，一个花哨的虚幻，就能换得他的注意。

Finch只能在此刻自问，为什么在此刻？为什么在这里？为什么是这张面容？为什么在他步向山顶前让他质疑这场旅程的价值？为什么眼前的需要不能蒙蔽他的眼睛，让他忘了真正的爱？

在你渴求的和你所能得到的之间，在相聚与分离之间，在爱与一切消散的烟云之间，只有一条细细的红线。


	8. Chapter 8

8

她的衣服都湿透了，刚才的大雨平等地淋在这片土地上的每一个人身上，她的金色卷发一缕一缕贴在头上，她绿色的眼珠瞪大看着眼前两个还不肯去睡觉的8岁男孩儿，把自己的已经撕破的黑丝袜退下来，短裙往下拉扯。

“你们该去睡觉了孩子们。”她笑着，向每一个正常的母亲那样宠爱地望着自己的双胞胎男孩儿。

“Wo bin ich wenn ich schlafe?”（*8）一个孩子问。

“Nirgendwo.”（*9）她说，把一个由玻璃宝石和塑料环做成的王冠套在自己的头上，“你们已经到睡觉时间了，meine adlig Knaben。”（*10）

她坐到屋子里唯一的一张简易椅子上，看着两个孩子轮流跪在她面前的地上，让她在额头送上晚安吻。

那些都是好多年前的事情，久到几乎让人忘记时间。

 

***

 

Finch得到号码的时候是上午，离开一个正常人的午餐时间不到两个小时。在确认了一大早没有收到号码的情况下他和Reese以及在各种情况下都在图书馆转悠的Hobbes吃了一顿丰盛的早餐，如果不考虑Hobbes先生对于Reese的厨艺及食用油和反式脂肪酸的吐槽以及Reese先生用各种可能的方式指出Hobbes是怎样偏执狂加洁癖，也不考虑小熊在整个过程中摄入了过多油脂和盐以外，整个早晨都完美无缺地让他以为他们是一个美满的家庭。

然后他们还是收到了号码。当电话铃响起的时候Finch几乎是被惊得一颤，他就怔在那里，直到电话响了不下5次之后才接起。

然而他总是会接起电话，即使Finch不是第一次为此焦虑，即使他的确无数次想到放弃，在那些找到Reese之前的日子，看着号码一个个死亡，街角早餐车上的咖啡还是一样涩口，隔壁街区的热狗还在叫卖，世界似乎从不曾改变，然而希望，希望是如此渺茫但闪耀的存在，让他觉得如果可以做些什么，会不会改变一个人注定的命运？他能做的如此之少，但却如伊甸园的禁果，这是Finch的原罪，他注定要尝试。

Reese接过号码和地址的时候眼神近乎同情，心里想的是等会儿可以兴许可以拿Fusco开涮讲个笑话，逗逗耳机里的Finch也是可以的。

然而当Reese晃着自己的警徽钻过黄色警戒线往Fusco那里凑的时候，迎上他的Fusco那张愁眉苦脸的表情。“告诉我你们家眼镜的魔法已经失效了吗？”Fusco问，你可以否认他是一个好警察，却不能否认他有着警察内在的朴实道德感，“Gray Vanderhoven，法医说凌晨4点到6点之间死的，看上去像是半夜游泳心脏病突发，光着在池子里漂着，直到早上才被自己老婆发现，但具体要等尸检之后才能知道。”他掀开防水布让Reese能够看到眼前这个长相英俊的阔佬的尸体，“看来在疾病面前土豪也没了特权不是？”

Reese耸耸肩，按上内置耳机，“听到了，Finch？在你的机器给出号码之前我们的Vanderhoven先生就已经死了。”

“不可能。”这是Finch能给出的第一反应，“机器没有理由给出一个已经死亡的号码。”

“你确定你的机器宝宝最近没有得什么拖延症之类的？”

“我很确定机器是实时更新的，那意味着机器的正确性不仅依赖系统计算的逻辑结果，还依赖于产生这个结果的时间，并且对于单个优先任务可以进行抢占式调度以保证任务执行……”

在图书馆玻璃板前的Hobbes和耳机另一头的Reese同时发出一声叹气，不过图书馆里的这个额外附送了一个大白眼。

晨光还没有变得刺眼，浮灰在图书馆彩色的玻璃窗间挤入的光路中熙熙攘攘，让一切都显得格外柔和。

“你们真的确定死的是Gray Vanderhoven吗？”Hobbes凑到Finch的耳边问。

“很确定！他老婆总不至于看错自己的老公吧。”话筒另一头飘来Fusco的吼声。

Hobbes眯着眼，“这个Vanderhoven有个德国姓氏，做着古董生意，家里有着带花园和泳池的豪宅，妻子是富商的女儿，这样的人会只穿着便宜没品的四角内裤下水游泳？”

“……”

“好吧，”Reese问，“那死掉的这个是谁？”至于富翁们的内衣品位，就算前特工先生的经验略少，目前也够用了。

(*8：[德语]当我睡着时我在哪里？)  
(*9: [德语]哪儿也不去。)  
(*10： [德语]我的高贵的男孩儿。)

 

***

Fusco警探把双脚都放在桌子上，眼镜架在鼻尖，“拜托，我很欣慰你们突然对我的本职工作加以关心和赞赏，但是查死人是凶杀案组的工作，就算你有钱到买下整个CSU，检查对比DNA还是需要一周的时间！”他避开周围窥视的目光压低声音，“你们当这是拍电影啊？下一个镜头就能把DNA结果甩出来？”

Finch不紧不慢，“那等两组4个DNA结果出来了请及时联系我。”

“当然……等等，”Fusco换个手拿听筒，“我以为你说要对比那个死掉的Gray Vanderhoven和他家牙刷上的DNA看是不是同一个人，明明是一组两个，怎么会是两组4个？”

Finch眨眨眼，反正用的是全套假身份，他才不会告诉Fusco他悄悄拿了Reese和Hobbes的DNA去对比了呢。

“那指纹呢？”Finch继续问。

“受不了你，”Fusco抱怨着，“你都不知道那个富翁家里开趴体能扫出来多少指纹，全都对比要多长时间吗？我这么拼命破案，警局又不会给我加薪！等等，你别想给我送钱这是贿赂执法人员，也不用给我儿子送球票，一个赛季的球票也不行！”

胖警官斩钉截铁地挂上电话。不一会儿，他的电话又响起来：“哦，乖儿子……什么？什么时候收到的？真的是整赛季套票？两份？”

咳咳，Fusco尴尬地抓抓头，最终在电脑一阵猛敲之后重新拨通了电话，“喂，神奇小子我没找你，找你老板为什么是你接电话？等等，别告诉我你们两个在干嘛……”

“我们这里老是有三个人，你以为我能干什么？”Reese觉得好委屈。

“不是我说，你们口味也太重了，玩三人行？”Fusco压低声音也挡不住一阵语气里的兴奋。

“……”

“指纹和DNA结果出来了，按照你家老板的意思，所有的对比结果和现场的平面图都发给你们了。呃，还有，我儿子说谢谢。”Fusco挂了电话，想着什么时候纽约市民都对警方工作如此感激将会是一个如何和谐的社会，还有他才不会把儿子收到的礼物退回去呢哼~

Finch把现场平面图在电脑屏幕上展开，每一个人的指纹用不同颜色标记。“这总的来说是一场数学概率论的现实应用，先生们，”他像个学究一样用赞叹的语气看着眼前已经被彩色标记的平面图，“现在用联合概率公式来对这些人的二维分布模型进行优化，可以统计出每个人的活动范围和频率，从而找到行为异常的人。这种数学统计方法不仅可以消除证人的回忆偏倚减少证言的误差，还可以用于罪犯的地理侧写和传染病的控制研究，甚至动物的迁徙模式和植被的生存状态……”

“呃……Finch，”Reese扶额，拍拍自家老板的肩膀，“我们能不能讲重点？”

Finch瞪了他一眼，还是从善如流地重新回到号码人物身上，“你看死者Gray Vanderhoven的指纹基本分布于门口客厅到游泳池的直线上，但是从来没有进入过主卧室；主卧室的指纹却与死者的指纹不吻合，但是DNA却是一致的。”

“所以死者有个双胞胎？”Hobbes也过来，现在三个人在电脑屏幕前凑成一堆。

“而且死掉的是Gary的倒霉的双胞胎兄弟。”

“嗯，这就是所谓的内衣品味问题吗？”Reese恍然大悟，“只有穷兄弟才穿宽松四角裤，有钱的富翁穿CK？”

“巴宝莉更好。”Hobbes说完，于是两人扭头一起看着Finch。

“我是个注重隐私的人！”

 

***

 

“准备好了吗，Finch？”Reese扯着领子说。

“马上就好。”Finch从里间走出来，他穿着带有禁欲感的深灰竖条纹的套装，浅色暗格纹衬衫，服帖笔挺的三件套下，略微浆洗过的领口几乎分毫不差地贴住他的喉咙，法式衬衣袖口和银丝钻石袖扣，还有一支银头手杖，有些沉重的头上雕着一只白头海雕。

Hobbes还在他一贯的三件套中，米金色的套装和浅褐色的领带，白色的衬衫双扣袖口，简洁精致。

穿着黑色机车夹克敞着领口的Reese收到两道鄙视的目光。“我们的方案是什么？不就是假装自己是警察和预审检察官么？”Reese挑眉看着精细挺拔的老板，“穿这么漂亮，难道我们还有其他备用计划？”

“如果那个地方号称出于保密原则要求我们出示搜查令的话，你有准备吗？”Hobbes问。

“不用准备。”Finch的银头手杖点地，发出一声脆响，“我们买了它！”

最终他们站到那座豪宅之前，广阔的草坪和一个圆形喷泉。这里就是他们的号码Gray Vanderhoven日常行程中除了办公室与家之外最常出现的地点——当然，这些数据来自于Gray的车载GPS。现在号码的行踪无从追查，于是他们只能像真正的警探那样，回溯这个自称有德国贵族血统的人的一生，他去过的餐厅，交往的女性，事业的起点。这个Gary像是一个巨大的肥皂泡，光鲜亮丽的外表之下是一个又一个的假身份。烫金的普林斯顿大学毕业证书——很精巧，可惜是假的；贵族血统——无从查实；事业的第一桶金——来自于自己的妻子；而这个人的名字在结婚之前甚至都不存在于车辆管理局的名录里。

一个凭空而现的人——就像Harold Finch。Reese开着玩笑，如果有朝一日Finch厌倦了现在的生活，只需要像解散IFT的一个部门一样，便会消失在风中。然而Reese也感到庆幸，在Harold如同鸟类纷繁羽毛一样多的化名之中，Finch这个姓氏成了一个原点，一切毫无伪装的感情，最恳切的关怀都在这里发源，即使时间把这个坐标扭曲，把现实引向一个难以计量维度的螺旋，这个原点一直都在，他想，Shaw也好自己也好Hobbes也好，都在这里找到真实。

“你准备好面对下面的了吗？”Hobbes问，把手缠绕过Finch的肩膀，几乎要在他的耳朵边上印上一个吻。

Reese及时伸手把他们两个拉开，“我们先用方案一。”他保持着自己的位置始终处于Hobbes和Finch的中间，敲了敲豪宅的门上的黄铜拉环。

门打开，棕红色头发的女主人有着清浅的灰蓝色大眼睛，睫毛卷曲悠长，高而突出的颧骨和略显棱角的下颌并没有给她带来不近人情的尖锐感，反而带给她一些特立独行的气质。她的黑丝绒长裙直到脚踝，但有着几乎直达腰间的高开叉，胸口的蕾丝隐约显出乳沟和胸线。她的双手交叉放在身前，既不是一个防卫的姿势也不是一个欢迎的姿态。

“有什么我可以帮你们的么先生们？”她问，“欢迎来到Lady Heather的性爱宫殿。”

最终他们既没有说自己是警方也没有买下Lady Heather的性爱宫殿，毕竟在一个阅人无数统治女王的面前什么谎言都容易被识破，Reese和Hobbes只是毕恭毕敬地扮演了好员工的角色，让Finch坐到Lady Heather的对面。

“你们要找的这个人的确是这里的主人之一，只不过他有一阵子没有来了，以至于他的宠物心情低落，我正在致力于帮助那只可怜的小东西找一个新主人。”Heather说，她瞥见Reese一丝怀疑的目光，解释道，“这里的一切并不是你以为的样子。”

在他们的身后，几个扮成猫咪的姑娘用膝盖和手掌爬过Lady Heather的身边，她随便在她们头上抚摸几下，任由猫咪们蜷缩上远端的长沙发里。

“角色扮演不仅仅是一种感情的释放也是一种合法的性治疗手段，”Heather说，撩过耳边的长发，“在这种主人——宠物的关系中能够安全地探知一个人的欲望，和内心害怕的魔鬼，接受并且感知爱。”

“什么样奇怪的人喜欢被当成宠物服从一个主人呢？”Reese问。

当然Heather没有错过Reese提问时拂过Finch的眼神，“你的错误在于认定主人是拥有一切权力的人，即使是在Dom-Sub的行为模式里，一个没有臣民的国王始终是可笑的，Sub才是那个有权随时喊停的人。这些宠物们选择自己的主人，造就他，推举他。统治和服从是一种双边关系。”（*11）

她笑起来，Reese注意到Finch也跟着微笑了一下，或许因为眼前这个又是一位红发？

“要茶吗，先生们？”Heather意味深长地看着眼前，起身端来了茶碟，暧昧的热气缭绕，“这里加了桃子汁。”她把绘着精巧花卉图案的茶杯和茶碟放到Finch的眼前。

 

（*11：部分对话来自CSI S11E19，就Dom-Sub关系而言，不是指fandom的设定而是真正的现实中Dom-Sub关系，其实CSI中对于这种关系的“平等性”解读才是正确的，这是一种在安全为前提下的平等的双方自愿的性行为模式，和任何犯罪行为或者过激的虐待行为无关。）

***

“没事儿了。”她说着，冲躲在柜子里抱在一起的两个男孩儿说。她的脸上浮现出青紫的痕迹，额角的血沿着发青凹陷的脸颊流到了下巴上，她胡乱抹了把脸，草草擦干血迹，拿出那个塑料王冠，戴在自己头上。

一个小男孩儿高兴起来，冲上来搂住母亲，在她脸上湿嗒嗒地啃了一口。另一个男孩像是被吓呆了那样只是愣在那里。

“Anthony，过来。”她向自己的小儿子伸出手去，“你要理解这一切，像你哥哥那样——”她说，言之凿凿，“一个王子可以有许多资产，去挥霍去浪费，但只有一样不能——你的权力。了解你自己，听听你内心的声音，变得强硬才能做一个支配者。”

她擦干血迹，重新做回自己平民窟里的女皇，可是他的小儿子却拒绝做一个王子。

母亲是个妓女，却努力让自己的儿子过得像两个王子，难道不感人吗？

“一点也不！”Shaw说，从Fusco手里接过照片，照片里的母亲有着金色剪短的头发，戴着蒙着灰尘的塑料皇冠，身上的红色闪光斗篷看上去像是万圣节打折的产物，她怀里靠着的两个双胞胎男孩儿，一个正咧开嘴笑着，骄傲地仰着头像个王子，另一个孩子显然更愿意生活在悲惨的现实中，他面无表情地低着头。

“这个一脸不高兴的是小儿子，Anthony Wilson，现实主义者哈。”Fusco推推眼镜，“另一个儿子看上去倒是想象力挺丰富，叫William Wilson。挺有讽刺意味的名字吧？”

“我对爱伦坡不感兴趣，这是Finch的领域。”Shaw用手机翻拍下照片发给Finch。“那个死掉的四角裤先生就是Anthony。我们在逃的号码Gray•高级内裤先生•Vanderhoven原名William Wilson。”

Fusco也不在意，反正他也不是那种喜欢文屁的人，“这两兄弟的母亲一直被称为疯子夫人，据说可能有些精神疾病，她在儿子们8岁那年自杀了，后来这对兄弟进入了福利机构，分别被两个不同家庭领养。哥哥William在18岁的时候曾经在一个福利计划里前往普林斯顿大学学习，但从来没有毕业，之后就再也找不到任何信息。弟弟Anthony一直过得不怎么，有多个贷款信用不良的记录，没有做过一份超过6个月的工作，一直居无定所直到被发现死亡。”

Finch看着放大在电脑上的照片。血统是一种幻觉，一种逃避现实的手段，然而现实一直都在。他叹口气，有一次感慨现时现下无可避免人性中的自私，保有幻想是容易的，面对真实才是残酷，然而他们，这些寄身于图书馆的幽灵，除了直面幻象下为数不多的真实，他们无可选择。他起身从打印机里拿出刚打印好的照片贴到玻璃板上。

“这是？”Reese问。照片里的姑娘有一头金色微卷的头发，明媚的笑容，天真的蓝色眼睛，她似乎对这个残酷的世界一无所知，却天性善良纯真，如同小动物一样敏感脆弱，这些特制无一不悲哀地让Reese想起Jessica。

“她叫Iona，是William Wilson先生再用假身份结婚后一直保持关系的……”Finch似乎在考虑更准确的用词，“女朋友。”

Hobbes冷笑一声，“她是个Sub，宠物。”

“我仍然认为对这种关系可以报以更中立的心态，”Finch说，“William Wilson时常在Lady Heather那里同这位Iona小姐约会，当然形式上Iona小姐是Wilson的宠物猫，她会戴上项圈穿上带尾巴的紧身衣。然而现在随着Wilson的失踪，Iona小姐成了找到他的关键。”

Iona，一个被砌进了墙壁的黑猫，但愿你发出告密的悲鸣，那是为被罚入地狱而痛苦之灵魂和为灵魂坠入地狱而欢呼的魔鬼共同从喉咙里发出的声音。（*12）

（*12：来自爱伦坡的《黑猫》。）

 

***

Finch系着领带，看到一边一脸高兴的Hobbes，“Schadenfreude.”他摇摇头。

“这真算不上幸灾乐祸，”Hobbes看着又一次换上定制三件套的Finch，想着每一套越发精致的衣衫便是Finch柔软的战袍了，“你要是能穿成这样见识‘活人墓’的舞会，我会邀你跳一支舞。”

Hobbes整理着自己的斗篷，把那顶白色和金色的羽毛面具送到Finch手里。

“你想被打扮成一只猫头鹰吗？”Finch整理着铺展成心形的羽毛，他喜欢鸟类，因为它们如此美丽又如此独特。当人们赞美苍鹰展翅破空的时候，仓鸮，这些夜的精灵舒展白色和金色相间的羽毛，无声无息。他把面具小心地带在Hobbes头上，调整脑后的系带。

我活了比我所有的兄弟姐妹都漫长得多的一生，我这一生中经历了太多太多的欢乐与忧虑、牵挂与悲伤。可是我无法言语。（*13）

因为我是一只仓鸮。

然而在这里没有人能真正驯服他的宠物，宠物们和主人们一样自由。他们记得Lady Heather的嘱咐，他只能赢得Iona的注意，却不能逼迫她说出William Wilson的下落。

Finch的手滑过Hobbes的斗篷，那是同样白色和金色的，镶嵌羽毛装饰。这身伪装多么合适，着让Finch几乎理解了William Wilson，他们的人生都用幻觉包裹。哦那个可怜的女士，给她的两个孩子编织如此奇妙而骄傲的梦，如同蛛网层层隔开这个冷冽的人世。对于Wilson家的双胞胎来说，童年是一个台风眼，外面的是无情的现实，是贫穷和困苦。然而最终他们的母亲放弃了，她任由狂风吹散一片最后的平静，把这两个孩子的人生在狂风暴雨中带向两个极端。当这两个极端碰撞的时候，一具尸体倒在暗夜的温水里。

然而他们如何苛责？Finch自己不擅长说谎，却擅长伪装；他不擅长作假，却同样擅长编制那些真真假假的迷梦。

Lady Heather的性爱宫殿里并非灯火辉煌，相反，她在走廊里点起烛光，暧昧半明的摇曳灯火把现实打散成涟漪。主人在这里变得更有力量，他们控制欲和心底的柔情都蒙上了纱，那个小小的隔间是整个世界，他们的宠物们摇晃着脑袋，扭动着腰肢求那一片蔓延的温存。皮鞭、锁链、镣铐和绳索，兽耳、皮毛、面具和斗篷，爱可以在千万种形式里隐身。

“我把房间准备好了。”Lady Heather走进来，她说，“Iona和Reese在你们隔壁。”

旧日的时光回闪，那些金发飘逸的迷梦。

过去究竟是在成就我们还是我们更推向无可救药的深渊？

Finch对这样的安排有些腹诽。他当然知道应该安排个什么人在Iona的身边劝说她，即使Reese看上去很合适。

Iona手脚并用地接近穿着猫头鹰斗篷的Reese，他的头上戴着雕鸮面具，这种体形最大的鸮形目鸟类有着黑灰色散开的面部羽毛，略长的耳羽让它看上去粗犷又机敏，眼前的这只雕鸮覆盖在暗色斗篷中掩盖自己高大的身形，精心缝制的斗篷真的如同雕鸮半开的羽毛一样。

你是新来的宠物吗？她靠近他。你的主人是谁？你属于谁？

Reese忍不住伸手触摸Iona的金发，一串小小的发卡把他们束在而后，两个小小的毛茸茸的尖耳朵竖在她的头顶，她身上是黄褐色的绒面紧身衣，还有一条细长的绒尾巴从腰间展开。她的喉咙里发出轻微的呼噜声，像一只真正的虎斑猫那样摇晃着脑袋探查眼前同样褐色的雕鸮，伸出带猫爪的手试探性地轻触，好奇又友好地抚摸雕鸮的翅膀。

猫头鹰和小猫咪手拉着手，在沙滩的边上，  
他们在跳起舞，和着银色的月光，  
月亮，  
月亮，  
他们在跳起舞，和着银色的月光。（*14）

 

 

嘘，别人不知道。他们不需要知道。

“这可能会有些紧，抱歉。”Finch拽了拽仓鸮脖颈上的项圈。

这扇门之外的人要如何理解？所有的这一切都不是命中注定的，他们每个人都有无数种选择，在走过的千万个路口，可是此刻在这里，至少他们是快乐的。

Finch像一个真正的Dom那样牵着宠物仓鸮走进围着红色帷幔的房间，这间屋子和隔壁的那间中间没有安装普通的门板，而是由半匹纱帘隔开。一个新的主人的到来多少让Iona有些惊慌，她哼了一声躲到扮成雕鸮的Reese背后。

那只仓鸮隔着纱帘可以看到这里发生的一切，而他在炫耀。

仓鸮抖着身上的斗篷，让这些羽毛在长绒地毯上铺展开，均匀舒展。Hobbes像一只真的仓鸮会栖息在主人的肩头那样把手臂搭在Finch的肩头，手指摆弄着西装领口，衬衫领子折起的坚硬角度，以及Finch发尾那些柔弱的绒毛。

他们在矮沙发上坐下，仓鸮舔着嘴唇，坐到主人的腿上。

“需要这样吗？”Finch的表情有些僵硬，但是为了给Iona留下这里是另一个主人的印象，他只是侧过头，在Hobbes耳边轻轻询问。

仓鸮扯了扯嘴角，如果不是面具的遮挡，一定可以见到一个带着深意的表情。

“你不需要知道我不是谁。”Hobbes分开腿面对Finch跪在他坐着的沙发上，双手放在他肩膀的两侧，展开羽毛斗篷正好挡住背后的视线，“你可以当我是你想要的那个人。”

“那你应该当我是你想要的那个人吗？”Finch知道他不该问，这种问题带着隐私的窥探，想原野的火焰一样容易失控，但是他好奇的本能和全知的自我让他还是问了出口。

“你已经是了。”仓鸮倾身，在主人的额头上印上一个吻。

Finch拽住了仓鸮的项圈。“停。”他说，阻止那个要进一步靠近的白色金色面具。

“哦Finch，”仓鸮有些失望，“我以为宠物才是那个可以随时喊停的人。”但仓鸮还是停止了动作，只是把头靠在Finch的肩头，任由Finch安慰似的揉着仓鸮的脑袋。

Iona有些羡慕地看着帐幔另一边，雕鸮Reese轻轻推着她，鼓励她往那一边过去。Iona手脚并用，扭动着她纤细的腰肢，贴着墙壁的角落移到Finch房间的入口处静静望着。

仓鸮从主人身上起身，滑倒长绒地毯上坐下，把头靠在Finch的腿上。

“过来吧，Iona。”Finch说。Iona望了望身后的Reese，向Finch爬过去。Finch克制住自己的犹豫，把手放到她的头顶轻轻摩挲了两下，“我希望和你以前的主人谈谈。”

William Wilson是一个深陷在自己幻想中的人，他会来的，他可以放弃自己的假身份，杀人放火，在另一个地点以另一个身份重新开始，可是他无法抗拒那些控制欲，从Iona身上得到的征服感。

唉，怎么说它呢？人生路上的那个幽灵。

 

***

那个原名叫做William Wilson的男子现在穿着一身休闲系列的卡其色外套，里面的绒布衬衫虽然低调但也价格不菲。“你们找错人了，”他说，“我的名字不叫这个。”

“是吗？”Fusco坐到眼前这个低调的有钱人的对面。

作为一个爱岗敬业的纽约州好警察，他不出意外地又在自己本可以和儿子度过的披萨球赛的休息时间接到了图书馆小组的电话。我们是一队的——神奇小子这样说，赶紧把你的屁股挪过来。Fusco当然知道Reese对他有些粗鲁，但现在这个语气也太不客气了！但是直到他赶到那个灯红酒绿点着蜡烛墙上挂着马鞭的奇怪俱乐部的时候才发现为什么这小子今天脾气这么差。那个被William抛弃的小宠物Iona像只刚刚找到家的小猫咪，一边靠在Finch脚边一边使劲拽着Reese的仓鸮斗篷。Iona这么楚楚动人，如何不引人同情？但另一边的情况就看上去不怎么样了，那个同样披着羽毛大斗篷的Hobbes借机黏在Finch身上，直到Fusco赶到，他们都没有时间换掉身上的那些情趣装。

“我只是一个来到Lady Heather俱乐部的有需求的正常男人，”William Wilson说，“警官先生，你准备用什么罪名起诉我呢？”

Fusco求救似的望着Finch。Finch把手机拿到Hobbes眼前。

这里正巧有一个审讯专家，动刑可不是Hobbes唯一的手段，他在管理“活人墓”期间就曾源源不断地帮主顾们搜寻罪犯们隐藏不表的秘密。

“2005年8月29日卡特里娜飓风在新奥尔良外海岸登陆，新奥尔良城市百万人撤离飓风可能抵达的地区，整个密西西比州的死亡人数至少为218人，路易斯安那州423人，亚拉巴马州2人，佛罗里达州14人，新奥尔良市9月1日出现了无政府状态的混乱局面。后来在飓风的废墟里，清理现场的时候发现三具尸体和正常飓风造成的死亡并不一样，他们都是被枪杀的，一个成年女性，两个儿童。当地警察认为这可能是当地一户四口之家，飓风来袭，当地已经被隔离，绝望中丈夫杀死妻子和孩子们后自杀了，但是警方一直没能找到那个丈夫，无论是尸体还是活人。”Hobbes说，“我们知道关于你的一切。”

“故事不错，”William Wilson自信满满，“可是卡特里娜飓风造成的破坏很大，即使没有找到尸体也不能说明什么，”他似乎看出了眼前的人和一边的胖警察奈何不了他，“有证据你们就可以抓人了，不需要给我讲故事。”

“不用急Wilson先生，”Hobbes忽视他的抗议，“我说我知道一切，那代表——关于你的一切。你的母亲是东普鲁士人，是非法入境来到美国的，一直没有获得正式公民身份，只能从事皮肉生意维持双胞胎孩子的生活，她想到了一个办法，对两个孩子声称他们是贵族的后裔，可是——Das warst du？（*15）于是你追求那种生活，贵族的生活，然而你不是真的，那些控制欲一直在你心里，但是你的妻子，新奥尔良的那个是个普通人，于是你看到了机会杀了她，还有你的两个孩子，这些孩子的人生真可悲，你只不过帮助他们解脱。然后，你找到了这个新身份，Gary Vanderhoven，但是你的妻子，她出身有钱的人家，你的自尊和经不起推敲的贵族身份在她面前简直就是个笑话，于是你来到Heather夫人的性爱俱乐部，只能从Iona这样的宠物身上找到你那点控制欲。”

“所以呢？你希望我对着你嘤嘤哭泣吗？你找得到我杀妻的证据吗？”

Hobbes和Fusco把他的双胞胎弟弟Anthony Wilson的尸体照片一张张摆在William Wilson面前，“因为恐惧、希望与贪婪，你放弃不了Iona，她是你最后能够操纵的东西，所以你会为了Iona回来，但是你会被我们这位虽然看上去不怎么样的警官逮捕不是因为杀妻——你已经获胜，从今以后你也死去了——对这个世界、对天堂和希望也毫无感觉，请看看这个影子吧，这是你自己的影子，看你是多么彻底地杀死了自己。（*16）”

 

（*13：原句来自《卫斯理的守候》。）  
（*14：这首小诗来自《The Owl and the Pussy-Cat》BY EDWARD LEAR）  
（*15：[德语]那是你吗？）  
（*16：来自爱伦坡的《威廉•威尔逊》）

***

他们已经很久没有如此顺利地通过警方解决案件了，如果不算上Reese最终需要送Iona回家的话。他们在延迟的春意里和小熊一起走着，她把渐长的金发压到耳后，冲Reese展露微笑。“我也并不想永远做一只宠物小猫，”她现在穿着的半长风衣敞开着，微风吹起衣角，“就是，有的时候你会希望全心全意地信任什么人，什么都不用顾虑……”

从Reese的高度能够看到Iona头顶的金发因为层层叠叠而变成类似褐色的深色，一缕缕散落的发丝在日光下却又是半透明一般的金色，卷曲的发稍一半落在肩膀一半散在背后。她有张略显消瘦，不施粉黛仅靠笑容就能变得明艳的脸庞。她也不是那么年轻了，嘴角的细纹显示她也经历过的人生坎坷。

“你需要信任一个值得信任的人。”Reese说，信任错了人，只会给你带来伤害。

“有时候我只是……想要知道有个人在那里，只是在那里，陪着我就好。”她急促地笑了一下，“你会笑话我吗？女人的想法都很简单。”

“不会。”Reese耸肩，意识到眼前的Iona那些尴尬抿嘴的动作，和手指有些紧张的交握。“你以后准备怎么办呢？”他忍不住问。

“我以前是个护士，也是一个志愿者，在一个妇女庇护所工作，叫‘希望之路’。我其实没做什么事情，就是给那些受了家庭暴力的女性提供一个住处，但是关键是我不能透露任何消息，不能让那些好不容易逃出来的姐妹们给她们丈夫找到的机会。”Iona说起这些事的时候会不自觉地反复撩拨自己的碎发，像一个终于得到忏悔机会的信徒，试图抓住这仅此一次的告解。“我在Lady Heather那里的时候，没有主人会询问你问题，他们也不探究你的过去，就只是给你一条毯子，半张沙发，你可以在那里想待多长时间就待多长时间。我想我需要这个，只是陪伴，不用言语，不用顾虑。终于我不需要时时刻刻想着怎么去保护别人，谁等着我去照顾，我只要在主人的膝头摩擦自己的脖子就能得到爱，被照顾，被关怀。”

Reese意识到在他和Jessica那些躲躲藏藏的年月里，他几乎没有时间问问Jessica想要什么样的爱。他问她要不要牛排？几分熟？玫瑰花还是百合花？下次旅行想去哪？可是当她仅此一次地在他面前展现脆弱，她想让他回来，她需要他，可是她没有那样说，她说“如果你开口我会等你”。是Reese误解了她的意思，他作为男性的尊严让他把Jessica推开，他以为她可以过得很好，但他忘了问Jessica想要什么。他错得离谱，不是他要Jessica等他，而是Jessica需要他。

Iona选择了另一种方式，却同样投入了一个错误的怀抱。

“再过几周，我可能会回去工作。Harold都给我推荐了可靠的心理治疗师，我可以去那里倾吐。”Iona站在阳光下哈德逊河的护栏边，料峭春意还没来得及带来暖意，她转头望着John Reese，舌尖湿润了下嘴唇，“知道吗？我想过要等William出狱。”

“你不会真的吧？”

“现在不是了。”她灰蓝色的眼睛望着Reese，“谢谢你，”她是真的感激，凝视希望，“是你让我看清William Wilson并不是关心我，他只是沉迷于控制欲而已。”她有些犹豫地伸手搭上Reese的胳臂，她能看见Reese看着自己的时候的同情爱怜，这些令她近乎惊喜，她踮起脚尖才能让自己娇小的身躯贴上Reese，在他的下巴上印上一个小心翼翼的轻吻，“你对我说过的那些话，我很感动……”她深吸一口气，以获得勇气，“你让我看到了我们之间的……希望。John？你怎么了？”

Reese站在冷风里像一座石像。“我……什么时候说过那些话？”

 

***

Reese送走了Iona，看着她米色风衣的下摆在风中轻轻翻飞的背影，感觉就像又一次和Jessica说再见，只是这次，他知道这不是一个错误。她回过头最后一次向他挥手的时候，他们已经隔开一个十字路口的距离，她的剪影，伸长的手臂，束在身上的腰带都像极了Jessica。Reese放任自己想象这是他珍爱的百合花穿越过这么多年的时间和生死，在一切幸与不幸的边缘回头给予的一抹微笑，终于他可以毫无遗憾地向她告别，各自回首迈入没有仇恨和暴力的人生。

刚才他还在恨Hobbes，憎恶他不择手段地试图把自己推向一个刚刚经历了不幸的替身，他也憎恶Hobbes那些试图侵犯他作为普通人保留的最后那点温馨的回忆，他意识到Hobbes冷酷而高效，同时也意识到自己的不足。John Reese在杀人后会难过，他会想要问那些“为什么”，那些他骨子里的疑惑总是挥之不去，他注定只能是他自己，那个会为提着皮箱的老妇人搭把手的人，那个会为路过的带孩子的妇女挡着自动门的人，那个听见救命的呼喊时忍不住会上前的人。他永远都无法毫不犹豫地取走一个人的性命，他永远都不会毫不动摇地向着自己的目标进发，他只会不停地回顾，不停地反省。过去是一张细密的纹身，刻在他的心上，挥之不去。

然而现在他释然了，也许爱终究是一种比恨更强大的力量，让人诚心感激。John Reese身上的那些弱点，那些军队长官试图从他身上抹去的瑕疵，那些曾经被CIA嘲笑的软弱气质，那些绊住他脚步的纷扰思绪，现在他都清晰无比地意识到它们，也许以后他还会为失去的人而伤怀，为经历的事犹豫，但这些情绪不再叨饶他，他可以软弱可以愚蠢，只因为他意识到那些弱点和瑕疵在另一个人生里被当成了值得珍惜的美德。

或许在某一个平行的时空里，John和Jessica结了婚，他们过着并不富裕的生活，没有生育但是从中国领养了3个孤儿；在另一个平行时空里John最终离群索居，酷爱带着一杆猎枪在萨法纳的河道中猎野鸭；或者在某一个时空里他会一直当兵，直到成为一个秘密间谍被关在某个秘密监狱里聊此残生。然而在现在的这个时空里，他在这个800万人挤挤挨挨的城市做一些也不知会不会有人感激的事。这个城市里的大部分男人都会出生，接受免费教育，然后有人深造有人工作，最终找个爱的或者不爱的人在一起，分开，结婚，生小孩，变老，悄然去世，这些简单完美的人生格局都已经被他抛弃，现在他的人生里没有妻子，没有女友，不会有孩子，不得善终，这一切残破得如此美妙，胜过每一个他可能得到的幸福。

Reese回图书馆的路上路过一家书店，一家二手商品杂货铺，好几个热狗摊，卖甜甜圈的甜品店，会做好吃的煎蛋松饼的小咖啡馆。他归心似箭，每走两步就会跑上一阵，但他还是在二手店停了一下，买下一只羊毛毡做的兔子玩具，那个活像碧翠克斯•波特笔下褐色兔子的小鼻子上还架着一副圆溜溜的黑丝边眼镜。Reese拨弄着兔子的长耳朵，在装小费的罐子里放了一张二十元纸币，抱着兔子躲进了图书馆的阴影里。

他回到图书馆的时候Hobbes在摆弄一个红茶滤网，一点佛手柑的香味刚来得及散开，Finch正端着一个托盘，小熊正眼巴巴地坐在地上流着口水仰望托盘上的那些饼干。

Hobbes眯眼反复审视Reese，他看上去一点都不像一个刚刚回顾了感情创伤的人，相反，他看上去比以前任何时候都意志坚定。Reese走上去接过Finch手里的饼干盘塞到小熊鼻子底下，兔子玩具塞到Finch怀里。“都搞定了。所以晚上你可以在我那儿吃晚餐，”Reese说，“我可以做柠檬煎鱼。”

“那样的话还需要一支2009年的冰白。”Finch仅仅只是对埋首于饼干堆里的小熊挑眉表示了不满。

“我们现在就过去。”Reese说着，去拿Finch搭在椅背上的外套，拽着他忙不迭地离开图书馆。

Finch只是对Reese的匆忙稍微表示了不解，他把大衣拿在手里就往外走。“你在这儿想待多久都可以。”他临出门前对Hobbes说。

Hobbes在小桌前坐下，他对眼前的红茶没什么兴趣，在能够选择的范围内，他只喝白水，在“活人墓”或者其他任何地方，从根本上说他对待自己如同一个僧人或者修士，然而实质只不过是他从不曾意识到食物的寡淡与否，伏特加威士忌或者啤酒都是他避免的饮料，他把自己当成没有味觉或者失去嗅觉的人，他不需要娱乐，精确得像钟表，唯独把那些难以留住的脆弱生灵的美艳尸体装入镜框是他的爱好。

Hobbes想，我从没有要求那些蝴蝶停在我的指尖，我没有要求它们如同宠物一般依恋于我，没有要求一声回应，没有期盼任何承诺。我们都孓然独立，不，不用需要我，我也从没有要求你的心，你也不需要离开我。

Finch正在从事的事业是毫无希望的，这就像“活人墓”的囚室迟早会被塞满一样必然，他能预感到这种终究走向伤痛的路径，如死亡本生一样是一个承诺而不是一个预言。从一个执行人的角度，他比John Reese好太多了，可是Finch，那个会在重压之下颤抖踦跂前行的小个子选择了那条难行的道路，就像他选择让“机器”不要为他保留记忆，就像他选择不区分受害者和行凶人。

但是“机器”终究是自由了，他脱离了Finch的控制，终会走上一条不可后退的演化之路。Hobbes也是一样。

他没有兴趣一个人待在图书馆，午夜骤降的气温赶走了大街上的行人，Hobbes作为一个城市里的游魂，只有鬼火般闪烁的摄像头的红灯静静陪伴。零点到了，角落里的电话铃声响了起来。

Hobbes警惕地望着那个公共电话亭，沉思片刻，从它边上走了过去。

下一个电话响起。

Root从路灯后面的阴影中走出来，接过电话，“我明白……好的……”她自言自语，笑意盈盈地把听筒递给Hobbes，“找你的。”她说。


	9. Chapter 9

9

 

“我已经联系过包括Goren警探在内所有可能帮助我们的和Hobbes有旧的人了，至少目前为止还没有任何消息。”Reese放下装绿茶的纸杯的时候说。

Shaw正把一张照片贴上玻璃板，“我赌100块，Root正和他在一起呢。”照片里是个化了浓妆的姑娘，她长着瘦长的脸，棕发垂在脸颊两边，颧骨有些突出，脸型棱角分明。

“是啊，你有经验。”Reese撇了Shaw一眼，“你和Root以前单独过的那些夜晚怎么样？”

“哦，刺激极了。希望我们的Hobbes先生也喜欢这个类型的。”

“Shaw女士，Reese先生，对于现在这种下落不明的状况来说，开这种玩笑不太合适。”Finch插话，“与此同时，不幸的是在这种时候我们还是收到了新号码。”他绕过自己的电脑，在玻璃板前做着讲解，“她是一个舞蹈演员。”

“唔，”Reese挺高兴，“我们要去看舞蹈表演了吗Finch？这次希望我穿什么？”

“我不认为我们会‘一起’去，Reese先生。”Finch咽了下口水，试图解释得更清楚，“我们的号码，Wendy Walter小姐在夜总会表演，专长是大腿舞，所以恐怕你得一个人去才行。”

Reese扶额，“Finch，现在这个年头把夜店里歌舞女郎和脱衣舞娘称为‘舞蹈演员’的大概只有你一个了……”

Finch决定不吃这一套，他刻意忽略了Reese那些不满，“希望你好好享受今天的‘舞蹈表演’，Reese先生，我帮你订了一个包间和一趟‘专场演出’。”

“听上去棒透了！”Shaw笑着说。

Finch亲自开车送Reese一路到了夜店门外。

一个好老板需要做些什么呢？及时发工资，每年加薪，年终奖金，是不是再来个额外节日红包什么的？但一定不包括送房子送车外加相亲服务。Finch到底知不知道他们俩是一对儿呢？应该知道的吧——Reese赶紧把这种想法赶出脑袋。不是一对儿的，谁会忍受拉个小手亲个小嘴偶尔上个小床什么的？但是Finch到底知不知道一对儿都应该做些什么呢？前半生大概只有一次恋爱经历怎么都听上去很不靠谱的样子啊！

“我在门口接应你。”Shaw说。考虑到她平时那种不动声色的惯常样子，现在Shaw的表情简直可以用眉飞色舞来形容，“快去搞定她吧，Reese。”

他们把车停在夜店门口，透过车窗可以看见门口排成长队的男男女女，镶钻的高跟鞋，几乎露出内裤的短裙；各种时髦的西装，擦到锃亮的尖头皮鞋。Finch转头看着Reese，他还穿着惯常的黑色西装和白色衬衫，领口打开两颗纽扣，朴质地几乎可以算是丑小鸭，阿玛尼精致的手工在灯红酒绿的夜店恐怕派不上什么用场。Finch皱眉，“最好能够快速解决……”他嘀咕着一些怎么能让Reese在一群混酒吧的小青年中看起来更有魅力句子，一边如同葛朗台老头亏了几百大洋的表情盯着Reese，伸手把他衬衫的第三颗扣子也给解开了。

“好了，就这样，去吧。”Finch一挥手。

黑暗中，Wendy穿着闪光的羽毛头饰和绒毛做的尾巴，带有桑巴风格的粉红色比基尼摇曳着在Reese面前的茶几上跳舞，那茶几上甚至还配了一根钢管。Wendy用大腿的力量倒挂在钢管上，用手中的一根鸵鸟羽毛撩拨Reese的下巴时，突然从钢管上掉了下来，当然，反应灵敏的Reese冲上去接住了她，最终Wendy躺在了Reese的怀里。

“你没事吧？”Reese不确定他应该表现得多关心，“还是这是新的舞蹈风格？”

“哦，真糟糕，”Wendy几乎立刻从Reese的怀里起身，“这事儿要是让经理知道了我会丢了这份工作的！”她赶紧整理头发，“千万别告诉别人，我可以给你的酒水打折。我想……我大概是这两天有点感冒。抱歉。”

“没事。”Reese想一个真正的绅士那样脱下外套给Wendy披上，“我可以送你回家，如果你生病了应该好好休息而不是在这里跳舞，我不会告诉你经理的，而且我会正常支付你的小费。”

“你真是个好人，”Wendy露出的是不屑的神情，“可惜我知道你心里在想什么，我只卖艺不卖身！”

 

***

Finch牵着小熊走到路旁的长椅上坐下，递给Shaw一杯热咖啡。

“天哪我太需要这个了，”Shaw接过来打开杯盖大喝了两口，“我盯了一个晚上了，什么事都没有，Wendy Walter根本都在家里睡觉，Reese什么时候来换班？”

“恐怕他不能。”Finch说着，看着Shaw缩着脖子把身上的羊绒大衣又紧了紧。春天像永远都不会来似的，又是一阵寒潮。“Reese先生昨晚和Wendy小姐的约会不怎么成功，他在大白天突然出现可能会吓到我们的号码。另外，我发现Wendy小姐的驾照是1年半以前申请的，她所有的文件几乎都是那个时候重新处理过的，恐怕这次的这位女士也有一些难以说清的过去。”

“证人保护计划？或者干脆就是假证件？”Shaw问。

“我检查过后台的原始数据，所有的证件都是真的，但我找不到她以前的旧身份信息，甚至于通过车管局的面部识别也没能找匹配的结果，而Wendy小姐绝不可能1年半以前第一次申领驾照，我已经把匹配条件从全国范围扩大到我能接触到的所有美国境内境外记录了。”

Wendy Walter此刻从家里走了出来，他们的号码似乎也遭到了寒潮的袭击，打了个喷嚏，似乎干燥的气氛让她有些流鼻血，她掏出纸巾擦着鼻子。

“也许你该换个思路Finch，”Shaw看着寒潮来袭还穿着短裙配着短毛绒上衣显露身材的Wendy，“她那是什么？E杯？Finch你该考虑下她是不是1年半以前做过整形手术，那个胸才不可能是真的！”

Finch皱紧眉头，“好吧，我会再从这个角度去搜索的。”

Wendy终于在自家门口搞定了流血的鼻子，把纸巾扔进垃圾箱，走上往Finch方向的这条路。Finch和Shaw假装是两个早期的遛狗人，慢慢跟在Wendy身后。显然Wendy适应了晚上的舞女生活，她始终自在地用着如血般鲜艳的正红色唇彩，紫色和金色的眼影在这个早晨看来略微有些格格不入。远处是流动热狗摊，她朝那些热气腾腾的摊位皱眉，似乎没有什么胃口，接着高跟鞋一崴，靠着墙边干呕起来。

现在Finch的距离已经和她非常接近，他顺便十分绅士地递过自己的手帕，“女士你需要帮助吗？”

“不用，谢谢，该死的感冒。”Wendy说。她的香水味很重，但不让人讨厌。

“你是……恕我直言……怀孕了吗？”

“哦不，绝不可能！”Wendy几乎叫出声。Finch注意到她又开始流鼻血，自然地把手帕直接放到Wendy手里帮她处理。

Shaw一个箭步赶了上来，把Wendy拉起来仔细上下打量，顺便伸手摸了摸Wendy的腰侧胯部的骨骼。

“嘿你干什么？！”Wendy很不高兴的样子。

“Wendy Walter小姐，”Shaw瞪回去，“实话告诉我，一年半以前你是不是做了变性手术？”

“是又怎么样？”Wendy几乎可以肯定自己遇到的是一群对变性人群有着古怪窥探欲的变态了，她把Finch的手帕扔回去，转身要走，却被Shaw拦住。这个Wendy却像个练过几下的汉子一样反手就脱开了Shaw的钳制，另一只手顺手就能给Shaw一下。

“你想打架啊！”Shaw撸袖子。

“姑娘们，等等。”Finch赶紧挡在中间，虽然他们的号码看上去不太好惹，但是一般没有人会随便对一个穿着体面的瘸腿遛狗人下手吧？

“你们这些变态离我远点！”Wendy恶狠狠警告。她一转身，正好被Reese挡住了去路。“你？”也许是夜间的工作给了她额外的警觉，她几乎就要给Reese一拳的时候被捉住了手腕。

“你昨天就表现出疲乏的症状了，今天还有呕吐和局部出血，而且你也不可能怀孕。”Reese说着，给了Shaw一个眼神。

Shaw立马会意上来堵住Wendy可能的去路，同时把Finch拉远一些。“你需要去医院，做个毒理学检查。”

两个多小时后，他们三个在中心医院的检查室，穿着白大褂的Shaw脸色凝重地走进来。“Finch，你现在立刻去洗澡，把那块手帕处理掉。Wendy，很遗憾你现在基本已经死了，钋中毒，钋-210，半衰期138天，如果你从前几天就开始出现类似感冒的症状，现在什么都救不了你了。”

“Finch接触过她的血液，会有危险吗？”Reese问。

“钋的损伤主要来自于其放射性，只要不渗入人体内，就不危险。”Shaw同情地看着如遭雷击的Wendy，“你必须是吸入或者咽下钋-210，Wendy Walter，想想是谁刻意要暗杀你吧。”

 

***

“希望你喜欢长途旅行，Will。”Root买好了机票，坐到Hobbes身边。

“不要叫我Will。”

“哦天哪，”Root神经兮兮地惊呼，“你就是那种人是吗？今天早上你出门花的时间比我还长。”

回应她的是Hobbes送来的冷眼。Root并不在意，她只是高兴地用手指敲着小咖啡桌，哼着一首叫做《时光流转》的老歌。Hobbes取过机票，目的地正是达尔贝达。

“我们要去摩洛哥？”Hobbes有些不解。

“是啊，美丽的卡萨布兰卡，难忘的卡萨布兰卡，”Root哼着电影中的曲调，“我们去找你的老朋友叙旧。”

Hobbes当然记得达尔贝达，这座曾经被称为卡萨布兰卡的城市在大西洋的岸边，从十六世纪到现在几经风雨。卡萨布兰卡在西班牙语里的意思是“白房子”，然而Hobbes深刻记得的并不是这座城市雕花玲珑的清真寺或是海岸边的白色大理石，他记得是因为这里曾经是“活人墓”最重要的补给港口之一。

他的过去像一簇不停生长的藤曼始终缠绕着他。他的老朋友——当然啦，还能有谁？Ray Breslin正在洛杉矶享受退休后的家庭生活，能在达尔贝达见到的“老朋友”想必就是Emil Rottmayer了，啊，不对，Hobbes后来才知道，Rottmayer就是他一直苦苦寻找的Victor Mannheim。这个老骗子像个躲在草丛里的蜥蜴那样狡猾，自他从“活人墓”逃离之后一直留在摩洛哥达尔贝达这个鱼龙混杂的地方，那里没人知道这个看上去五大三粗的家伙曾经也是个耍小聪明用电脑病毒攻击各个国家银行为生的白领罪犯。白领罪犯？——用Mannheim自己的话说，他穿上西装后绝对能当个州长什么的，绝对斯斯文文，但Hobbes倒觉得他看上去就是一脸毒贩子样，他端枪扫射的时候可没有含糊过。

Hobbes和Root在飞机上坐的是头等舱紧挨着的两个位置，Root把一个眼罩戴在头上，“飞行时间需要超过8个小时，现在可以休息一下，”她说，顺便勾起Hobbes的胳膊，“或者我们来聊聊天也可以，我们可以做朋友的。我们之间的共同点比你想象的还要多。”

Hobbes冷笑了下。“我们的共同点在哪儿？”Hobbes问。他不是Reese或者Finch，他不需要惧怕或者刻意回避Root，毕竟每个人都有欲望，有其弱点，有漏洞，没有人例外。至少目前，Root满足于机器给她的控制欲，她也乐于像一个狂热的宗教信徒一样在“机器”面前诚服。

“我们都是注定要为‘上帝’服务的加百列和拉斐尔。”Root信誓旦旦地说，然而Hobbes不觉得她有半点虔诚。Root似乎感觉到Hobbes眼里的冷淡，“哦，你应该感到满足，”她兴致勃勃，拉着Hobbes的手说着，“从你管理‘活人墓’开始，你就是机器选中的关键执行人，而那些突击队，那些政府官员们在得到了社保号码无力追查的时候，是你在给这些号码补充信息，你和我一样，代表机器，替她说话！”

“她？”

“嗯呵呵，别担心，她现在喜欢你。不过但愿等你从卡萨布兰卡回来的时候吻还是一个吻，Will。”

 

***

“现在你感觉还好吗？”Shaw问，“过几天开始，你的肝和肾会开始出现器官衰竭症状，我会给你用上吗啡。现在钋已经到达你的体内，没有什么办法可以清除它们。”

Wendy深吸一口气，反而镇定下来，“我知道了，”她眼睛有点红，“我会和阿拉法特一个死法。真没想到，我本以为我比我的朋友们幸运呢。”

已经被逼洗了两次澡的Finch头上那丛毛还没有干透，他甩开Reese正拿着电吹风硬要在他头顶动作的手，全身都扑在电脑前面。

“Wendy，如果我没有搞错的话你以前的名字是Peter Walter，曾经在美国陆军服役，最后服役地点是隶属于美国陆军情报和安全司令部的第780军事情报旅。”Finch盯着屏幕。

“感觉像是上辈子的事情了。”Wendy摇头。坐在图书馆的一张小沙发上，叉着腿。

“第780军事情报旅？”Reese问，“我退役的时候不记得陆军有这个旅。”

“的确。”Finch说，“第780军事情报旅是2011年年末正式成立的，由美国陆军网络司令部直接指挥，其任务是搜集有关潜在威胁的情报。这是目前全世界拥有最大编制的专业化网络战部队。确切地说，他们都是军方认可的黑客。”

“我才不是黑客呢，”Wendy翻着白眼，卷着自己的长发，今后几天里，急性钋放射性中毒的表现也包括脱发，她抚摸着自己的长卷发，尽力不要考虑那些事情，“我只是一个低级别的工作人员，何况我对这份工作没有兴趣，我那个时候认识了个男人，觉得是我这辈子的真爱，于是决定退役完成变性手术然后结婚。”

“可是你的手术不是通过正规途径做的。”Finch指出，“我没有找到你的医疗记录。行业标准是必须在变性手术前一年接受单纯荷尔蒙药物，渡过一年观察期后才能手术，那样必然会留下相当多的医疗记录。”

“我但是真的想结婚，”Wendy说，苦笑着托着额头，“我等不了一年，就去了墨西哥，边境那里有很多从事这行的医生，他们一样可以提供产自墨西哥的荷尔蒙药物，价格还便宜，除了没有美国的行医资格，他们每年经手的手术数量并不比一个纽约的医生更少。”

“我想——这也许是你到现在才被盯上的原因。”Finch说着，把笔记本电脑拿给Wendy，上面是三个人的死亡证明。

“他们三个和我同期退役。”Wendy瞪大眼睛看着屏幕，“我一直以为他们的死都是意外！”她镇定了一下，“可是……如果他们都是退役后的那个月被暗杀的，为什么那个时候没有人来追杀我？而是现在？”

Finch和Shaw以及Reese交换了下眼神，“恐怕是你的变性手术的关系，即使是追杀你的人也花了很长一段时间才追查到你变性后的新身份。”

“我以为我会遇到一场仇恨犯罪。”Wendy捂着脸，“我小的时候一直希望能做个舞蹈演员，觉得自己应该穿着花裙子在聚光灯下跳舞，我的朋友和父母都嘲笑我的梦想。等我终于可以过自己的日子了，我没有钱直接做变性手术，所以才去当兵。我是情报旅的，本以为那会是一个轻松一点的工作。好不容易退役，赚钱，遇到了好男人，变性，准备结婚，所有的一切都上了正轨。Peter不存在了，Wendy可以好好享受她接下来的日子。”

“Wendy，”Finch问，“那你的未婚夫呢？”

“除了卷跑了我们的结婚基金把我当成傻子耍了以外，他还真是个完美的白马王子。你知道我这样的人要找到真爱有他妈多难吗？”

“我很遗憾……但是恐怕我们不得不聚焦于你之前在情报旅的工作。”

“我的电脑水平很一般，所以除了日常警戒任务以外只做最基本的维护工作，根本没有权限看到核心机密文档！我和那几个退役就死于意外的同事只不过在为‘融合计划’做一些先期准备。”

“融合计划？”Finch皱眉，看了一眼Reese和Shaw，显然和政府机密打交道最密切的三个人都没有听说过这个计划。然而Wendy并不能给出一个除了计划名字以外更具体的消息了。

“不是我想要遵守那些该死的保密条款，你看我都是一个等死的人了，姐已经不在乎那些规定了！可是我根本就不知道这个计划的具体消息！我只是个帮这个计划负责人安排车辆预定飞机行程无关紧要的人！”Wendy有些愤恨地拽着头发。

“起码你知道了这个神秘计划负责人的名字。”

“我们叫她Hopper女士。”Wendy摊开手。

“Hopper女士？难道是那个Hopper女士？”Finch几乎是吃了一惊。

 

***

“你好啊，Rottmayer先生，哦，不对，Mannheim先生。”

Victor Mannheim，这个曾经席卷5大洲各个国家银行，赚得盆满钵满，又结交了一群忠心耿耿的亡命之徒朋友的大佬现在顶着满脸褶子在达尔贝达的阳光中把自己晒得全身发红，他一手提着一个腌鱼肉罐头，另一手捧着一束还未修剪的康乃馨，侧着身子撞开自家的院门，看见的是穿着三件套坐在他院子里躺椅上的Willard Hobbes。

“你？你怎么会在这儿？”Mannheim夸张地把眉毛和鼻子挤成一团，他退后一步，略侧过身，做出防卫的姿势。

“介于你对我的货船做出的那些事情，”Hobbes翻翻眼睛，抿嘴作出一副正在进行投诉的难搞客户的神情，“我是来要求保险理赔的。”

Mannheim一只眼皮跳了一下，那种一惊一乍的神情和他铁血的名声结合起来实在有些搞笑，这人把手中的东西扔在一旁的椰枣树下，悄悄开始卷袖子。“你觉得我会相信你吗？”他一边说着，一边探头向屋子里张望。

Root从里屋走出来，手里拿着一把小巧的点22口径左轮手枪一步步接近Mannheim。“你相信什么都可以，但是——如果得不到我想要的信息，你会宁可自己当初被关在‘活人墓’里。”

“哼，现在你们两个能拿我怎么样？”Mannheim冷哼起来，“现在你可没有狱警，论空手打架，你以为你对付得了我？用枪的话，我也有，当我怕你啊？”他把手放到背后做出拔枪的姿势。

Root完全没有把Mannheim的气势汹汹放在眼里，她巧笑嫣然地一边用枪指着他一边亲切地把手搭上Hobbes的肩膀，轻巧地像两个朋友在讨论防晒油的牌子，“咱们这次能不用水刑么？改用辣椒水或者拔牙钳什么的。”

就在Root放松警惕的一瞬间，Mannheim冲上来死死拽住Root的左轮，Root大惊下意识地拔枪，但是他手中的蛮力毕竟太大，死死卡着转轮，把Root的手腕硬生生掰开，一把推到地上，夺过了那支点22。那支点22是典型的史密斯维森女用枪，超短枪膛，握把也是特制的小型胶质握把，Mannheim的手太大，手指粗糙，匆忙中他根本没能把食指放进扳机指环里，他一把胡乱抓着枪身指向Hobbes。

Hobbes看着他的眼神像看一个笑话。

Mannheim瞪着眼睛扔掉了没什么用的小手枪，转而从裤腰里拔出自己的沙漠之鹰，一把把地上的Root捞起来，左手卡住她的脖子，右手拉开枪栓指着Hobbes。

“唔……”Hobbes偏了偏头，现在的情形开始比较像是有点威胁了。

“你……你要是敢乱动我就掐死她！”

Hobbes扬了扬嘴角，“随便掐。”甚至把坐着的姿势更随意了些，“不过你最好考虑下你的女儿。她叫什么来着？哦，Jessica。”Hobbes的表情始终在似笑非笑之间，“她今天从马拉喀什回来，飞机一个小时以前就已经到了，可惜路上她买的阿甘橄榄油打翻了，里面有乙醚的味道。”他靠在躺椅的椅背上，舒舒服服地望着急得嘴角抽搐的Mannheim，“现在，你可以说些让我感兴趣的消息。第一，你以前用来获得各个银行后台数据的病毒源代码在哪里？第二，你来活人墓之前最后一个主顾是谁？第三，代码剩余部分的买家是谁？别浪费我的时间Mannheim，现在就开口，否则我不保证你的女儿能撑到见你最后一面。”

“你最好配合，”Root虽然被卡着脖子，仍不忘添油加醋，“你的女儿是坐摩洛哥皇家航空公司的班机从穆罕默德五世机场2号出口出来的，她只有手提行李，穿着她最喜欢的粉橙色连衣裙，她脖子上的项链里藏了一张已经过世的母亲的遗照……”

Mannheim放开了掐住Root的手，“好吧，你们要我说些什么？”

他们在Mannheim那个外表虽不太起眼但内部相当舒适豪华的家里坐下，这里内部的装饰风格很有当地伊斯兰风格，墙面是和哈桑二世清真寺如出一致的白色大理石雕花，拼花纹路的彩色大理石地面，墙面装饰了一幅红色系波斯挂毯，四周抽象化的康乃馨花束环绕着中间艳丽的成吉思汗和波斯皇室图景。

“这就是你们要的源代码了。”Mannheim手脚被绑着，勉强侧身递出一个U盘，“现在告诉我我女儿在哪！”

Hobbes顺手把东西递给一旁打开笔记本电脑的Root，拿起桌上的一只苹果和一把切水果的小刀。“不急。我知道你不是一个老实人。”

“这是一段循环程序，核心程序的位置被绕开了。”Root说，“真是一个淘气的孩子。”

Hobbes把小刀插进Mannheim膝盖后方胫肌里。

Mannheim发出一声惨叫，“别……我告诉你！我什么都告诉你！”

Root重新验证Mannheim一瘸一拐地呲牙递上来U盘，那个一条腿正发着抖的男人往Hobbes那里挪了挪，“Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, dass er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird.”他说，“你要查我以前的主顾，恐怕你还对付不了他们。他们实际上是政府的人……”（*17）

与怪物战斗的人，应当小心自己不要成为怪物。当你凝视深渊的时候，毫无疑问深渊也在凝视你。Hobbes冷笑一下，他该知道一个被关在禁闭室里被探照灯强光照着还在用德语扯谈尼采的家伙不会死心于一点暴力威胁。“如果你以前把盗取各大国家银行的病毒代码卖给了政府的人，那倒是巧了，也正是这些人出钱要你的命呢。Mannheim，Mannheim，你的操蛋的人生就是一团狗屎。”

“这次的代码是真的，”Root看着被噩耗惊得一愣的Mannheim说，“这个电脑病毒的本质是从全世界监管最严密的电子系统中截取篡改保密数据，核心代码是一段破译程序，同样的代码如果可以攻破全球的银行系统，很有可能也能攻破‘机器’的防御系统。”

“可是，他们不久前还联系我，要买代码的剩余部分……”Mannheim还沉浸在自己的世界里喃喃自语，“就是以前的买家，那个联系人，叫Hopper女士的……”他觉得不可置信，“我没有栽在‘活人墓’里头，怎么会栽在这个事情上？”

“你还不如栽我手里呢~”

（*17：与怪物战斗的人，应当小心自己不要成为怪物。和《金蝉脱壳》里面Rottmayer对着典狱长用德语大喊“你是魔鬼”一样，这段话都是尼采的。）

 

***

John Reese觉得自己有些跟不上节奏，他明明记得自己跑去科罗拉多然后又跑到罗马没有接Finch的电话也没有理睬Finch的留言不过才是几天的事情，这么短的时间能发生些什么？除了Finch见到了自己的老同学叙旧聊天差点被“时刻警惕”和夫人手里的突击队打成筛子以外一切都很平常，再说Finch是一个那么注意隐私的人，反追踪技术也不错，自己和Shaw都从来没有成功找到他的住址，Reese就不相信他离开那么几天，他就在和Shaw那场“谁能发现老板更多隐私”的竞赛中落了下风。

可是他现在好像真的有点摸不清状况。比如，Finch为什么对着电脑屏幕托着腮看了整整一个小时还面带可疑的笑容？比如，为什么Shaw看着这一幕居然没有吐槽惊讶表现得如此镇定好像她知道什么内幕？比如，为什么Shaw望着自己的眼神看上去得意洋洋？

“Finch，我以为我们之间不会有秘密了。”Reese有点委屈，明明当初找到他的时候Finch口口声声向他保证过，他会对他坦诚。

“Reese先生我很确信当时我的原话是‘我绝不会欺骗你’，这和完全的‘坦诚’还是有区别的——这取决于你准备问什么。”

他的老板又像一只小嘲鸫那样叽喳学舌了，这只小鸟不仅巧言善辩而且还擅长故意曲解，有的时候还拽文得很。

“好吧，你对着屏幕发呆好一会儿了，在看什么？”

“Hopper女士的资料，Reese先生。”Finch一板一眼地说，“她的全面叫Muriel Hopper，是伟大的Grace Murray Hopper的侄女。她的姨妈Grace Murray Hopper 1906年生于美国纽约州纽约市，是美国海军准将及计算机科学家，世界最早一批的程式设计师之一，也是最早的女性程式设计师之一。她是Harvard Mark I上第一个专职程式设计师，创造了现代第一个编译器A-0系统，以及第一个高级商用电脑编程语言“COBOL”。她的侄女Muriel Hopper也不逞多让，不仅继承她的姓氏和名字也继承了她的编程天赋。Muriel Hopper从1977年开始就在麻省理工计算机科学方面担任助教，虽然她的名气比不上姨妈，她也一直处于这个行业的尖端。”

这个不是我想知道的。Reese想，或许他应该换个问法？不知道那个擅长审讯的Hobbes先生在这方面有没有什么经验可以分享。Reese几乎要怨恨CIA给他的训练了，他被设计成一个执行者，不问问题，不需要回答，只需要杀人，扣动扳机就可以，现在这个情况可怎么办？他总不见得拿着格洛克指着Finch的头问“这个女人到底和你是什么关系”吧？

这也太直接了点，他想尽办法拐弯抹角，“哦，不错，”他说，“你的校友。也许，你们曾经在校园的树荫底下擦肩而过什么的？”

“她的确在我的专业课程中做过助教。”Finch语气平淡得像在说天气预报。

“唔，”Reese抹抹嘴唇，纠结着措辞，“美好的大学时光，难道大家不都是尽情放纵，派对、喝酒，搞搞自己的助教什么的？”

Finch瞪着他，“不管你脑子里在想什么Reese先生，Hopper女士只不过是我的一个老熟人而已！”

“老熟人？”Shaw凑近Reese的耳边，“听上去也不怎么单纯啊？”她说。

Reese送给火上浇油的Shaw一记白眼。

Shaw几乎是得意洋洋地装出自言自语的样子，“上次Harold和我说了好多过去的事情，大学兄弟会的好时光，当然如果你想知道，我可以有偿和你分享。”

Reese没有接话。你看这是很正常的事，当你有了在意的人，你爱的人，你会自然地想要知道他经历的一切，过去的快乐，曾经的悲伤，有些时候Reese觉得自己也能多少理解那些整天翻看丈夫手机通讯记录的妻子或是成天跟踪妻子的丈夫的感受，你就是想要知道他看到听到的一切。不过这和真的窥探监视是两回事。

比如Reese知道只要轻轻敲击自己的耳机他就能随时随地和Finch连线，比如那个装在Finch眼镜上的追踪器，以及在小熊身上放着的窃听器，Finch默认了这一切，只要他想，他随时都能知道Finch在哪里，在干什么，和什么人见面，说些什么，可他忍住了，超过90%的时间，他只是默默忍耐打开追踪器和窃听装置的欲望，等着Finch回到图书馆，或者Reese在唐人街的公寓，或者安全屋，好让他装作毫不在意地问上一句“你去哪儿了”。

Finch的手机突然震了一下，显示未知号码来的短信。

“糟了，”Finch惊呼，“恐怕机器刚刚把Hopper女士的号码也给了我们。”

 

***

Mannheim看着在沙发上躺倒的Jessica，“你们把我女儿怎么了？”

“一点镇定剂而已，不到一个小时她就会醒的。”Root一边说着一边头也不抬地收拾包里的东西，转头看了眼还在沉睡中的Jessica，伸手给了她一巴掌。

“你干什么！”Mannheim正准备冲上去。

Hobbes正检查着从Mannheim家搜出来的一把枪，“根据我之前的情报记录，你是一个高智商的人，既然如此，我还指望你能认清现在的状况，并且理解形势。你上一次把你的病毒代码卖掉，换来的是各大银行把你送进‘活人墓’，现在你居然又把这些代码卖了一次，更糟糕的是你居然以为两次卖给了同一个买家。”他吸一口气，毫不掩饰脸上嘲笑顽童的神情，“什么样的买家会对同一样东西付两次钱？”

Mannheim也许如同他一脸横肉的脸上表现得一样傻，但他此刻也意识到了危机，匆忙打开旁边一面立柜，里面摆满的是各型号机枪和武器。

Root拿回了她那把小左轮手枪，突然看见Hobbes从Mannheim的武器库里挑出一把格洛克26给她。那是一把用9毫米口径子弹的紧凑型手枪，是格洛克系列里最小的型号，正适合Root的手型，相比那把左轮，这把手枪更换弹夹更迅速。Root咧开嘴笑起来，满脸都放着红光，那双小虎牙显露着，“你真是个甜心，Will。”她似乎是真的喜出望外，“Harold和John就从来不放心给我一把枪，不管我怎么求他们。”

“我不是对你放心，”Hobbes说，“我不会保护你，所以如果我们的任务继续，你最好保住自己的小命。”

“随便你怎么说，甜心。”她整好了电脑，高跟鞋踏在大理石地面上发出“咔嗒咔嗒”的响声，她转向Mannheim，“我追踪了你收到的那份出价邮件，它通过分布在全球的好几个代理服务器跳转了很多次，最终的IP地址落在纽约的一个公共无线网络。虽然IP地址不能给我们什么信息，但是我发现这些邮件中的部分引用了一句话‘正当的自由为，在其他人据相同权利划定之范围内，依我等之意愿畅行无碍。’”

“托马斯·杰斐逊，古典自由主义。”

“没错，我只知道一个组织如此矫情——时刻警惕。”Root说。

“这是个什么东西？”Mannheim问。

院子里传来轻微的“吱呀”声，铁质铰链生锈时发出那些令人牙酸的声音。

Hobbes的子弹上膛，回首示意剩下的两个人带上还神志不清的Jessica从后门出去。等门口传来枪声的时候Mannheim把自己的女儿扔到Root身上，转身扛起一把MP5，“虽然不是T800重机枪，但也凑合。”他还来得及挤挤眼睛对着Root做出一个自以为很帅的表情，扛着冲锋枪对着赶过来的一群人一阵扫射。

他们最终在一片扫射中钻进一辆SUV，一路席卷沙尘而去。

“你的私人飞机归我们了，也别指望你银行里的那点存款，”Root对Mannheim说，望着机场的小型商务机，“但如果你还关心你的女儿，我可以给你指条明路。到了纽约之后你就一路往南，从墨西哥走，到哥伦比亚卡塔赫纳的大博卡区之后找一个叫做Jason Sloan的人，他会帮你搞定新的身份。”（*18）

Mannheim示意飞行员准备起飞，“我受够了，只想退休好好过日子。我以为经过这么多事我们能算朋友？”他说着，向Hobbes伸出手，却被Hobbes嫌弃地避开。

“记住这个吧，Mannheim，自由的保证是是对自己不再感到羞耻。我再也不想见到你。”（*19）

卡萨布兰卡正在离他们远去，鱼龙混杂的酒馆，讨生活的艺人，虔诚的教徒，所有细密织于壁毯的历史和荣光，几经战火的卡萨布兰卡是一个中转站，几十年前从这里人们前往他们向往的自由之地，避开星光，只有些微的月光苍白的反射，那些躲避于黑暗中的人借此寻求光明。然而我终究是从这个路口回到来时的地方——Hobbes想。他曾经航行过所有的大洋，到达过五个大洲，停下所有的时钟，切断电话，方向毫无意义，大海和荒漠没有区别，他和他的牢笼航行在海上，大船是他巨大的灵柩，布满星空的苍穹是他的墓穴，现在他是墓室中出逃的亡魂，挣扎着在毫无意义的人间寻找一线存在的证据。

卡萨布兰卡有多少浪漫的故事就有多少破碎的心，也许这场故事永远不会有人知晓，也许分离会让想念滋生，也许时间流逝，他们之间才能近似爱情，但是如果没有我爱的人在身边，卡萨布兰卡的亲吻永远不会有意义。

 

（*18：POI S306里Root就是用这条线路指示Jason从美国逃往哥伦比亚。）  
（*19：这句话来自尼采《快乐的科学》，《金蝉脱壳》里面Rottmayer对着典狱长说的那段德文也同样来自《快乐的科学》。）

 

***

Finch没想到这个电话居然还能接通。自从他大学毕业和Nathan开始创业之后就从未回头，那些毕业册里的留言和联系方式也渐渐失去了功用。Finch不是一个亚斯伯格症候群患者，他能不动声色地让自己隐形，也能毫无困难地融入一个群体，大学期间他有志同道合的挚友，也有可以畅谈心扉的红颜，但他和他们中的大多数都比清茶还要淡薄，等他和Nathan的企业上了轨道之后，他就更加谨慎，高科技行业也有勾心斗角，互挖商业机密，他甚至为自己在Harold Wren之外又安排了几个新的身份，只有Nathan知道他曾经是什么人，不，即使Nathan也不知道他真正的名字。Finch开始在交往方面更加谨慎，他不主动出席IFT的新闻发布会，也不接触业内的记者或者各种名人，即使Nathan不止一次提到这些人脉会如何帮助他们的事业。Nathan成了Finch的一个面具，他用来面对这个世界的接口。从那时起，Finch再也没有打过那些毕业册里的任何一个号码。

Finch没有想到他最终需要用这种方法才能找到Hopper。Muriel Hopper作为军方的计算机科学家对外联系方式和所在地址当然是保密的，他们的常规追踪方法到了这里全无用处，Finch这才想到那个尘封了30年的电话号码，在一页泛黄的纸片上。那纸的质量不错，带着80年代的硬气和怀旧，在岁月里四个角被洗涮成了焦糖色，中间是一串黑色墨水书写的数字，字体些微向同一个方向倾斜，最后带着一个花体的小弧线。这张纸在他们从MIT毕业的那天被悄悄塞进那个叫做Harold的有一头柔软棕色头发腼腆青年的手心。那个时候的Hopper还烫着大波浪发型，那时候流行把额前的头发搞得蓬松卷曲，夸张的大卷让姑娘们的头发像一个膨胀的毛线帽子，她还在头顶故意带了一个那个年代流行得不行的布发带，在头顶系成一个小蝴蝶结，和任何一个赶着时髦的姑娘没有区别。

傻姑娘把自己的号码交给了呆小伙儿。

然而他怎么也没有料到这个号码居然还能接通，Finch的手心有些冒汗，他之前深吸了好几口气，现在氧气似乎还是不够，“Hello，”他说，“是Muriel吗？这是Harold。”Finch怕她忘记自己的声音，他们本可以省去尴尬，只当那几十年都不存在；可是他也害怕她记得，他害怕过去的沉默曾经伤害到她。

“Harold？”电话里的女声变得低沉了些，也许因为健康的状况还带着一丝沙哑，但Finch立刻就知道那就是她。Finch意识到自己也从不曾忘记她的声音。

他们约在史坦顿岛轮渡上见面。

“你觉得他们在说什么？”举着望远镜的Shaw问。她和Reese留在岸边远远监控着这场会面。

“不知道。”Reese说。渡轮推开水面的声音嘈杂，汽笛声太响，他们交谈的声音在耳机里只能若隐若现。

“哦，他们拥抱了一下。”Shaw忠实地汇报眼前的场景。“Finch在笑……我猜他们以前关系一定很不一般……哦，那位夫人算不上漂亮但是很有气质……”

“闭嘴，Shaw！”

Muriel Hopper头发有些白了，但身姿在岁月中仍旧挺拔，她几乎和Finch一样高，和Finch印象中那个健壮的充满棱角的姑娘相比现在她更显得恬静。科技的发展让全美的电话系统已经经历了多次升级，Hopper却固执地保留了那个号码。也许在MIT的男孩儿俱乐部，Finch和Nathan还有Arthur各自抱着一瓶啤酒吹嘘将来的成就，像任何一个带着些微狂妄的年轻人一样故作深沉地抱怨姑娘们难以理解自己的事业理想，然后他们会瞧瞧望向Hopper，这个家族优秀的女性们在充满歧视的年代里显得出类拔萃和格格不入。

“我并不认为这些是军方干的。”Hopper见到了Wendy。Wendy已经出现了比较严重的脱发，她戴上一顶绒线贝雷帽，坚持要和Finch一起去见Hopper。作为一个将死之人，能够最终明白自己的死因有的时候竟也是一种奢侈，世界上有这么多人浑浑噩噩地出生，莫名其妙地死亡。“这个计划从2005年就开始了——自从‘北极光’彻底成为政府财产开始。”

她没有试图隐藏些什么，Reese想，这个就是Finch喜欢的类型吗？坦然沉静，他们都会直面自己曾经犯过的错，接受无可改变的后果。

“政府其实在‘北极光’上线运行之初就很不满意这是黑箱设计，他们不喜欢他们控制不了的东西。所以他们需要那些在竞标中失败的系统，他们需要‘撒玛利亚’，需要‘创世纪’、‘海浪’、‘未来地图’、‘热那亚’，需要每一个没能成功的监控系统作为备份。同时一个被称为‘融合计划’的项目开始悄悄进行，这个项目在于利用那些没有能够运行的源代码，用一些特制的病毒程序去测试和攻击它们，这些攻击是为了打开‘北极光’的黑箱设计的预演，同时也可以从另一个角度了解那机器可能的运算过程。”

他们同在MIT的时候Hopper比Finch还大4岁，她是助教，他是学生，Reese脑内挥不去的纠结。他们的关系到哪一步了？他们上过床吗？他30年没有联系她，她还抱有希望吗？他真的爱过她吗？

“我知道‘北极光’是你写的代码Harold，你是所有人里最有天赋的。还记得毕业舞会上我们躲在角落里却聊起了分布式运算和分形理论在计算机领域的应用吗？你提到利用程序的自相似性来缩短编程周期和最小化代码的概念，我看到‘北极光’的时候就想到了你。这个系统近乎完美，运算庞杂，但却是所有正在研发中的数据分析系统中最快完成上线的，它一定是用了自相似性来缩短代码，那是你提出的概念。”

她很聪明，有智慧，他们那个时候为什么没有在一起？Reese皱着眉，她早就知道“机器”和Finch的联系了吗？她会是个威胁吗？

“Arthur不是你，他的代码也不错，可是——Harold，即使是在校园里，本该饮酒欢歌的日子，你看上去总是那么有距离。你和每个人的关系都不错，熟悉但是疏远，你书写的那些代码和你的个性一样，他们高效方便，但是外人难以窥探。但是Arthur是一个直接的人，如果撒玛利亚的数据处理方式和你的‘机器’类似，破解撒玛利亚应当比破解‘机器’容易得多。‘融合计划’开始之初，我们联系了很多业内有名的黑客，从他们手里买来各种病毒的源代码，经过改写之后，这些就成了攻击‘机器’自我保护系统的武器。”

她为什么留着那个电话号码这么多年却不主动联系Finch呢？我为什么没有和Finch一起上那条渡船？为什么到了现在“机器”才把她的号码吐出来，他们有什么迫近的威胁吗？

渡船靠岸，Shaw推了推Reese的胳膊，他从自己的神游中出来，也发现了躲在码头鬼鬼祟祟的Peter Collier。“时刻警惕”也加入了这个派对。

 

***

 

“我们去哪里？”Root问。

“我需要去一趟新泽西。”Hobbes说。

“没问题。”Root善解人意地笑起来，“就当是一场短途公路旅行。”

95号公路上，他们的行驶路线正对着阳光。Hobbes从来没有认真回忆过以前接受训练的日子，似乎他也曾经在阳光下把自己的皮肤晒成古铜色，但后面他能想起来的只有一些支离破碎的断掉的胳膊和腿，沙地上一片红色，他们从来不清理自己的训练场，反正到了明天会有新的沙子盖住血迹，也会有新的血迹撒上沙滩。

他逃跑过，在8岁以前，后来就没有再尝试。事实上，后来训练营的大门对于Hobbes来说根本就是形同虚设，他随时都可以走出去，从此消失无踪，可他没有。离开有什么意义呢？

训练营里的青少年们因为各种各样的理由留在这里，有点是因为害怕，高强度的训练和体罚是家常便饭；有些是因为生存，他们从这个训练营“毕业”之后可能会成为一个杀手，或者一个特工，有的时候是间谍，但总而言之是一份可以糊口的职业；有些则是因为理想，那些日夜灌输的爱国主义是一副蒙着眼睛的神奇图卷，会把一些人变成虔诚无比的理想主义者。然而Hobbes从来没有找到自己留下来的理由——同样的，他也没有找到离开的动力。

他接受了被训练为一个杀手的命运，反正生活在别处也没有为他留下任何空间，整个大地上的一切对他没有意义。活着？赚钱？没有意义。谍报？杀人？有什么乐趣？自从他杀死了第一只蝴蝶，做成了第一个标本之后，连死亡本身都不再对他有任何触动。他们都是一种状态，从活着到死亡，从动到不动。

他记得在“活人墓”里，唧唧歪歪的Mannheim问他有没有想过一个不一样的人生，他难道一辈子都是这样？不是的，他没有什么不一样的人生，他的宿命是一条必由之路，他本以为路的尽头是一片虚无，现在他看到的是掩映在浓雾之中的一片树林，隐藏起的雀鸟的巢穴。那是他的希望吗？还是他注定的终点？他从不曾反抗命运，现在命运正逼迫他正视这一切的起点。

Hobbes再次见到那个女特工的时候她没有穿那件紧身皮衣，相反她现在看上去和新泽西任何一个走在街头的为生活琐事忙碌的女性没有任何区别。“你的旅行怎么样？”她问。

“8个多小时在飞机上糟透了。难道你喜欢长途飞行？”

“你搞错了，我已经退出组织了，这次不是我。组织里有的是新人。”她草草撸了下头发，“你怎么知道不是那个‘时刻警惕’干的？”

“那个叫做‘时刻警惕’的美国历史爱好者俱乐部的根本目的在于暴露‘北极光’计划，杀死知情人只是一个没人在意的附带伤害，可是我在达尔贝达看到的是以杀人为最终目的的一场屠杀。”

“组织的确派了人，但是被德西玛的杀手抢了先，当然最后谁都没有得手。”她笑起来，带着一点西方姑娘的姿态和东方姑娘的神韵，“嘿，Willard！很高兴看到在海上漂着的这几年没有让你变迟钝。”

Hobbes更像是一个订制产品，他们从训练营出来被定向培养，加入那个连名字都没有的“组织”，为政府工作，却不属于CIA，国防部或者任何一个在五角大楼听得到名字的官方机构。在北极光项目上线之初，突击队真正成熟起来之前，“组织”执行着大多数的暗杀任务，直到其本身分崩离析，有的人离开开始普通的生活，有的人登上一艘伪装成大船的坟墓。

“再见，”Hobbes说，“别再给自己惹麻烦了Nikita。”

Hobbes想起来她和组织之间拖拖拉拉了好多年的恩怨，这个一身芒刺的姑娘几乎每天都用周身的气场喊叫着憧憬着自由和平静，却最终接受一项又一项出生入死的任务。也许Finch对于机器的执念也是如此，如果他能只为自己而活，他有那么多次机会离开，对于这个世界的生死冷眼旁观，可是最后那点难以泯灭的良心是他人生路上的那个难以言说的幽灵。他们的命运早在自己意识到之前已经缠绕进了彼此注定的轨迹之中，离开了这些他们无所适从。

 

***

Reese瞄准了眼前SUV的车胎，成功让这辆车趴窝在路上，Shaw半探出车窗朝后射击，好像是打中了什么人不过目前他们没有时间确认。

Harold Finch像护雏母鸡一样把Hopper女士拉在身边，对于一个瘸腿小个子来说，他开车的动作已经算得上迅猛。

又是为了“机器”。Reese记得以前Finch曾经无奈地和他说过，“机器”的存在如同一个巨大的病毒，所有遭其感染的人都会走入无可避免的危险，而Finch就是那个零号源头。他们甩掉了“时刻警惕”，车子转过几个弯后向着他们的一处安全屋而去。Hopper的气还没有喘匀，扶着车门咳嗽起来。Finch几乎立刻解开脖子里的羊毛围巾，替她系到脖颈上，动作自然得如同照顾一个亲人。

“谢谢，Harold。”她微笑着说，眼光却瞥向冷着脸的Reese这里。

“有什么问题吗？Hopper女士？”Reese问，他不觉得他们之间有什么问题，除了Hopper和Finch有过去，而Reese和Finch有现在之外。

“我们见过吗？”她问。

“此生应该没有。”Reese答。

Reese想他大概知道Hopper在说的是谁。奇异的是命运如何像一场醉酒的探戈把他们的经历交织在一起。他们终于来到安全屋，Reese看着Finch贴心地把Hopper女士从车里扶出来。不管Finch表面上如何像一个新新产业的年轻人一样愿意接受新事物他骨子里一直都是那种浪漫主义的老派绅士，这大概是他以前和Grace相处融洽的根本，Grace也是一个老派的人，在电子时代仍然放弃电脑和手绘板却把大把的时间花在水彩颜料，多层上色，复合材料绘画上，这些几乎无人赏识的画作上洒这价格不菲的金色粉末颜料，吸水纸一层一层吸干多余水分，反复上色。而Hopper更是Finch的一场旧梦，退色的年少轻狂填充着30年的空白岁月，时光带来的温柔包裹着不必言说的智慧。

在“北极光”上线之初，突击队还没有正式成立的时候，一直是那个没有名字的“组织”在处理所有机器报出的号码，仅仅是一个社保号码引导出的证据不足以判断时，组织会派出特工通过一些特殊手段让这些人彻底“消失”，政府或者军方才有足够的时间审问。“活人墓”的计划由此而生，甚至于“活人墓”的典狱长也是“组织”的培养的成员之一。但是“组织”的特工太过难以控制，他们之中有些来自于从训练营里的培养，有些来自监狱里绝望的囚徒，“组织”控制着他们的行动却难以控制他们的思想，特工们有爱有恨，太多的感情终于让这个秘密机构毁在自己培养的特工手里。“突击队”就好控制多了——至少对于官方来说如此，有什么比自己培养的特工更可信的呢？

信任与控制是一样奇妙的东西。针对“机器”控制权的争夺从它被易主的第一秒就已经开始，在它彻底毁灭之前绝不会停止。大多数人都误以为看得见的谎言比看不见的真实更不容易欺骗自己，如同叔本华所说的，人生而自由，却无时无刻不在自己的枷锁里。“时刻警惕”和政府监控之间的战争也会长久存在，看看自由与自主是一个如何花哨透明的谎言。

Reese把一杯水放到Hopper女士的手边。

“哦，谢谢。”Hopper说着，清了清嗓子，端起水杯一饮而尽，“我想我大概是感冒了。”她喘了几下，脸上泛起一阵红。

Shaw像是听到什么关键词一样跳了起来，转身翻腾抽屉里的一个医药箱，拿了一支空针筒过来。“你介意做一个放射性检测吗？”

Reese尽量让自己不去看一瞬间闪过Finch脸上的恐惧。只不过几天的时间，和“融合计划”有关的两个人都先后被“机器”吐出了号码，可他们还是两次都晚了一步，Reese现在没有没有那个闲心吐槽Finch的“机器”的后知后觉，他只是不言不语做着一些无力的事。这种无助的感觉像冬天的冷雨浸湿每一个毛孔，Reese是一个特工，他可以摸黑拆装一支9毫米口径手枪，可以玩火箭筒，可以用一把牛排刀搞定罪犯，也可以徒手卸掉一个壮汉的胳膊，只有这种，无声无息的毒杀让他无能为力，他空有一身的力气，在这些面前却完全派不上用场。也许Shaw也有同样的感觉，她曾经是一个医生，但有什么比徒有医术却仍然眼睁睁看着生命流逝更无力的呢？哦，可怜的Finch，看看他的表情，如果有什么办法让他分担一些身边人的痛苦，他一定会毫不犹豫，可是现在他又有什么办法呢？Reese不禁质疑，难道无可改变的死亡来到之前由一台机器告诉你命定的结果真的是仁慈吗？对于终将要离去的逝者和被留下承受痛苦的生者，机器为什么不能就此一次装聋作哑，至少生者不用从此背负全知的原罪。

然而还有一个隐约的疑惑在他心里，如果是政府已经找到控制机器的方法，或者找到取代机器的方法了呢？现在这样步步为营的暗杀是否暗示着最终清洗“机器”以及相关人员的时候已经到来？如果是这样，机器如此曲折地吐出每一个号码最终是一声无声的呐喊，向着自己的创造者发出尖锐的警告。Finch曾经郑重其事地要求他的机器保护所有人，他甚至封杀了机器吐出Finch号码的能力，而机器就像一个无所适从的孩子一样，遍寻不到能够警示对管理员自身威胁的方法，只能徒劳地把每一个无可挽回的结果痛苦呈现。

所有的牌都被摆上牌桌，每个人都被迫押上了所有，掀开底牌的时候已迫在眉睫。

 

***

Hopper看着窗外，雨水在午夜如期而至。她还围着Finch的那条围巾，稍稍阻挡夜里的凉意，本来她喜欢在窗台上的玻璃水瓶里插上几支郁金香，但在纽约这样料峭寒冷迟迟未至的春意里，水瓶终究是空荡荡地留在窗边。

她觉得有些无力，生理上而不是心理上，自从她加入军方的之后，已经看见过无数次不经审判的行刑和没有期限的囚禁。虽然军方和CIA总是互相指责，她清楚地知道为军方工作和为CIA，为国防部工作是一样的，这就是他们的工作方式。然而她还是对一个普通的人生有所期待，总有一天她会退休，像任何一个老到记不住事情的老太婆那样装聋作哑，怎么也说不清自己年轻的时候都做了些什么，不会写回忆录，没有自传，只是在冬日的阳光下盖着一床薄绒毛毯，轻轻回忆曾经的日子。阳光下的五月的微风吹拂，校园里不停地有新鲜血液，那些轻狂的日子正当挥霍，他们在凌晨四点挤在实验室里最后调试，讲着只有书呆子和程序员才懂的冷笑话。多希望在几十年后想起那些无忧无虑的日子的时候可以发出那一声长叹，那个时候她才觉得自己过了一个真实的人生。

Hopper在床上躺下，试图舒缓一下身体的疲劳，但是背后的垫子总是不听话地转来转去，本以为是感冒引起的疲乏蔓延，在得知她同样是因为钋中毒而必死无疑之后这种死亡恐惧正在吞噬她的生命里最后一点力气，她挫败地拍着床单，看着枕头又一次滚到床下面。这时她才注意到角落的人影。

那人走过来，弯腰捡起地上的枕头，轻轻拍打拂去灰尘。他扶住Hopper的肩膀，她在年纪上去了之后开始变得消瘦，来人的手中可以清楚地感到骨骼的触感，把枕头方方正正地放到她的背后。

她舒了一口气，“谢谢。”她说。那人的手里拿着一支红玫瑰，静静搁在Hopper盖着被子的膝上，她的手可以够到的地方。“你的浪漫主义情调有时候和这份事业一点都不搭调。”她调侃着他，口气像是已经熟络经年的老友。

“我很遗憾。”他说，声音低沉带着从喉管流动的气声，如同结成冰晶的蜂蜜，甜蜜的沙砾带着磨砂的质感舔舐她的耳膜。

“没有什么可遗憾的，”她了然的笑容宽慰着他，“我们自从开始了这个就应该预料到这一天不是吗，典狱长先生？”她把手从被子里伸出来，抓着Hobbes的手，在他的手背上轻拍了两下，“我倒是一直想介绍你和Harold认识来着。你去见过他了吗？”

“还没有。”Hobbes微笑着，午夜冰冷的反光在他脸上有了一丝温度，“不过我们比你想象的还熟悉。”

“那你是来亲自接我的吗？”Hopper略舒了口气，她随即又皱起眉，担忧似的望向Hobbes，“那你怎么办呢？”她慈母般拂过他的鬓角，指尖整理他的领口和因为坐姿而略有些歪斜的领带，“你知道的，你也必须……”

“是的。”他像讲着和自己无关的故事，“有些事情是不可避免的，比如死亡。”Hobbes把水杯递到她的手里，看着她喝下第一口。“做个好梦吧。”

Muriel Hopper的确做了一个好梦，那个梦里她还不是第780军事情报旅的科学家，甚至911也从没有发生，越南战争刚刚结束不久，每一个美国人还做着和平发展的美梦，约翰•列农在他的歌里唱着“Make love, not war”，新黑人运动已经过了高潮，一切高科技的东西正在诞生，他们从校园里的爵士乐派对回来，坐在图书馆前的台阶上分着最后一支烟。Nathan兴冲冲地说起刚才在派对上遇到的其他专业的姑娘，把手搭在Harold的肩膀和脖子上，开着一些无伤大雅的玩笑。Muriel Hopper穿着一条白色背带连衣裙，散摆在她坐下的时候被风轻轻吹起，她撇撇嘴赶紧按住裙子的一角才堪堪避免走光，于是只好故作不在意地笑笑，看见Harold帮她拍着台阶上的灰尘好让她有个地方坐下，又赶紧装作什么都没看见的样子把头扭向另一边。Arthur若有所思地看着他们那一闪而过的眉来眼去，“Harold才不需要追着女生跑呢，”他对Nathan说，大手在Harold的膝盖上重重拍了两下，“他天生就有那种魅力，就会吸引女生。”Nathan大笑起来，双手抓着Arthur的肩膀摇晃，安慰他“Harold的那些招数你学不来的。”这些动作把Arthur也逗笑了，他摇摇头，承认如果有什么是他们这一群里最聪明的那毫无疑问就是Harold了。可是对于Muriel Hopper来说，她知道他们这一群里必然有人会改变世界，就像《永别了，武器》里说的，世界会打击每一个人，然而经历过后，很多人会在受伤的地方站起来，他们会更加强大。她知道Harold是那个与众不同的人，不是因为他更聪明更懂编程，而是因为他有一颗悲悯的心，不是他的创造让世界有序，而是他的思想让贫瘠的灵魂沐浴人性的恩泽。她笑了，冲着Arthur，Nathan和Harold，他们四个坐在一起，无声无息地期待未来的无限可能。

这个梦境如此美丽，Muriel Hopper把它留给自己，没有人需要知道。即使在机器的监控之下，能黑进所有网络的Harold Finch也不行。

Finch只知道在第二天他前去联系Hopper的时候得到的只是Hopper的死讯，以及一支突击队在Hopper的住所伏击了Reese和Shaw的消息。

 

 

Finch没想到他会在这个时候看到Hobbes，毕竟现在不是一个好时机。他刚刚在耳机里听见嘈杂的枪声，桌椅打翻的声音。Finch只能从GPS信号和Reese和Shaw在击发子弹之余的喘气声中大致判断目前的状况。

Finch和Shaw发现Hopper在昨天夜里死亡，初步检查看不出什么外伤，但不等他们有机会搞清楚，突击队和“时刻警惕”如同嗅到了血腥的鲨鱼一样出现，上次听见Reese的声音的时候他说的话是，“Finch，我们需要找到一条出路。”

这不是他们第一次陷于突击队和“时刻警惕”的夹攻之中，场景熟悉得Reese和Shaw都不得不感慨，只是这次他们找不到可以躲藏的下水道。

Reese开枪，一个“时刻警惕”的成员倒在地上，脑袋上和膝盖上各有一个血洞。

Shaw瞪着他。

“我瞄准的是他的膝盖！”Reese说。

“好吧，”Shaw撇撇嘴，在横飞的子弹中顺着刚才那一枪的方向放远目光，“Hersh带着他的突击队来了，我们可以利用他们挡一挡那帮假装是爱国者的恐怖分子。”

Reese手中的动作顿了一下，他还不忘回头调侃Shaw，“我知道你还有点雏鸟情结，你确认Hersh和突击队这个时候不会在我们背后来上两枪？”

“突击队是听命于国防部下属，它的本意是要保护美国公民免遭恐怖袭击。”Shaw撇嘴，“虽然我不想这么说，但是老娘以前也是为人民服务的国家公务员！”

“说得好像谁不是一样。”Reese叹气。他敲敲耳机，“Finch，能不能帮我们找到这个地方的后门？Finch？”

Finch听到了，但是没能回答，因为Hobbes正站在他面前，拿走了Finch的键盘。

“Hobbes先生！”Finch喊道。Hobbes今天穿着白色的衬衣，黑色手工定制的西服，以至于有那么一瞬间Finch误以为是Reese跑回了图书馆。但他总能分辨它们两个，无论有意无意。

“好久不见，Harold。”Finch注意过Hobbes的那些称呼，和他平时用的敬语不同，Hobbes明显是一个亲疏有别的人，对于Finch，他更喜欢直呼他的名字。

“4天零6个小时。”Finch对于Hobbes的招呼这样回答，“你没有联系我。”

这是一个惊喜。他误以为所有的温情不过是利益披上了爱的外衣，他以为人间的所有痛苦来自愚蠢的同情，他理解的爱是一种短时的愚行，然而Finch却硬要告诉他这些不仅仅是一时痛苦与炽热，不是一瞬的狂喜与光明，而是静水流深，它是星光，不如火炬光明耀亮，却为水手指向更高的道路。然而这些究竟是让Hobbes变得更好还是更糟了呢？他一直知道他不是Finch的最终选择，却毫不怀疑他是最优选择。哦，Harold Finch终究是被自己的道德绑在他自己织就的蛛网里。“我是为了你回来的。”Hobbes说着，语调轻松，他纤长的手指轻轻点在Finch的左侧心口上，微微圈起小指，那些是他的小动作，戏谑表情的嘴角和意义不明的微笑，“你得离开这里，你正在对付的不是一群人，而是三个互相敌对的组织。”

“我知道，”Finch打断他，“不幸的是现在的Reese先生和Shaw女士正在处理突击队和‘时刻警惕’的危殆状况。”

“不仅仅是这两个，”Hobbes有些不耐烦，“离开这个图书馆，找个安全的地方，不要管他们俩，他们是受过训练的特工，没有你他们也会没事的。”

“恐怕我不能认同。”Finch几乎在瞪视，伸手要把键盘拿回来。

“他们是冲着你们来的Finch，你要讲道理。”

“如果是那样我更看不出有什么理由要离开而不是给Reese和Shaw一些技术支持。”

魔鬼说：“上帝已经死了；其死因就是他对人的同情和怜悯。上帝也有其地狱，那便是他对别人的爱。”（*20）也许比起蛮力或者徒手搏斗，他还算不上是个中高手，但Hobbes从不与他的对手公平较量，所以即使是Ray Breslin在活人墓中也会避免与他直接对抗。能够统治一个装载几百个暴力因子在血液中流窜的罪犯和近百人用以暴制暴的手段处理囚犯的狱警，他明白自己的能力在何处。他是一个掠食者。然而Finch却固执地以为大自然的法则中有称之为“善良”的东西。食草动物在平原上奔跑，花豹栖身于稀树草原的绿叶帷幔，终究他们都不过是自然中的幸存者，挣扎求生里暂时的赢家，谁又有权站在道德的高度，评说花豹与瞪羚的优劣？在这场没有硝烟的战斗里，Hobbes预感到了自己的失败，即使他的战斗从未开始。

Finch还是拿到了键盘，开始一阵噼啪作响地敲击，简单扼要地指示。

“Reese先生？”

“我们已经从房子里出来了，Shaw的腿受了点伤，我们需要接应。”

Finch抬头看见Hobbes的眼神，带着没有出口的阻止，Finch决定让那些劝导永远都不要被说出。“我在路上了。”他说。

“不要去见他。”这是Hobbes能给Finch最后的警告，然而Finch是不会听的，他太过固执，就像Hobbes自己。

Reese架着Shaw，摇着头，“真搞不懂你们这些姑娘为什么要穿高跟鞋，这玩意儿一点战术优势都没有。”

“闭嘴，等你腿上被开上一枪的时候就知道穿什么鞋都没战术优势！”Shaw回嘴。“而且……”

“而且你们这些不懂时尚的男人没有话语权。”两声枪响，Root冲出来干掉了两个“时刻警惕”成员。现在她似乎已经越来越习惯于使用枪械，尤其是她手中正握着的是两把格洛克26，那还是Hobbes和Root在卡萨布兰卡的时候从Mannheim家里的武器库里摸来的，Hobbes特地为Root挑的型号。“我听说你们这里需要帮点小忙。”她几乎是得意洋洋地说，从Reese手里扶过Shaw。

“机器告诉你我们需要帮忙？”Shaw忍不住问。

“当然不是，Will叫我来的，”Root答得如同热天午后的夏日闲聊，“就在我们在美容店做指甲的时候。”

（注20：来自《查拉图斯特拉如是说》。）

 

***

Reese在进入图书馆之前在外面转了好几圈，等Root带着受伤的Shaw走远，又在周围确认了情况。不远处的电话亭旁两个男人正在争论些什么，路口一个姑娘似乎在犹豫要不要过到马路对面，站在原地东张西望，更远一些的地方一个身材高大穿着帽衫的男人提着一个大提琴盒，一个慢跑的女士停下来看表。Reese叹口气，他曾经在印度见过那些耍蛇人，他们的诡计无非是那些藏在蛇笛中的檀香叶、胡椒末、埃泰利亚小豆叶和水，一代代的斯白拉种姓的人继承家业，苦守蛇笛中的秘方，敬畏地和蛇神纳格·杜瓦塔跳着死亡之舞，也总有人最终丧命于自己的技艺之下。现在Reese就是这个耍蛇人，他们试图在国防部的突击队、“时刻警惕”和其他觊觎“机器”的人中周旋，每一步都如同走在悬崖边缘。然而他们现在已经无路可退，他记得Finch在认识他第一天说的那些话，他不害怕危险或死亡，甚至想过能够和Finch一起面对最终的危险是一件多么美妙的事情，能够陪伴彼此走向虚无也是一件他曾经不敢奢望的甜蜜之事，可是现在他变了心意，他不再那么肯定。你看，爱会让Finch变得勇敢，却会让Reese变得怯懦，他不再希望和Finch同生共死，如果可能，他希望Finch好好的，哪怕他再找其他人继续他们的事业，即使他回到Grace身边，或者他和其他人在一起。现在他面对着一场战争，他的对手已经做好了准备。

Reese最后一次环顾四周，拉开了图书馆隐蔽的铁门。

Hobbes的枪口正对着他。

“这就是你的计划？”Reese问，丝毫没有危机中的自觉。

然而Hobbes没有回答他，他反手卡住Reese的喉咙，把他推到墙角。“其实我本来的计划是把你干掉。”Hobbes的指尖轻轻划过Reese的喉结，他们俩还是有无数共同点，曾经的军事训练，后来和“机器”的牵连，再后来是Harold Finch。Hobbes曾经不止一次模仿过Reese，现在他有没有从骨子里变得更像另一个人？他压低的声音就像是Reese自己的，眼睛就像是Reese的双眼，嘴角的冷笑牵起的纹路也是Reese的，“而且你知道我有机会这么做，”Hobbes的手肘摆在一个可以时刻攻击的位置，略侧过身，“然后我可以拿走你的身份，毕竟我是一个更有效率的执行者。你的尸体会得到一个漂亮的埋葬。你已经从这个世界上消失，从此连存在过的证据也不会有。而你，对我来说已经没用了。”

面对Hobbes的威胁Reese甚至连防卫的姿态都没有做出，他轻易摆脱Hobbes的钳制，伸出手，像战场上对待一个战友一样等着和Hobbes握手，“你不会。”他断言。

图书馆里没有镜子，反正Hobbes也不需要。现在他们之间就树立着一面巨大的镜子，当Hobbes望向镜子的时候，镜子里Reese也在望向他，他能从Reese瞳孔中的反光看见自己的表情，那面孔中每一丝纹理无不是他自己。这个就是军事训练能够教给他的，无论是战士还是特工，其中一个倒下，另一个就会上前拿过他的武器，穿走他的防弹衣，他们成为了另一个人，然而无论是逝者或者生者，有时他们的本性早已不见，有时他们又永远不变。一种恐惧攫取他的神智，Hobbes突然担心自己会彻底成为另一个人，却又欣喜无比满怀期望。

三万三千年前，第一只西伯利亚野狼接近古人类领地的时候，是否也是这样的心情？

Hobbes终究不会对Reese做什么。扮演Reese对于他来说并非难事，可是Finch却没有一次认错过他们俩。他不敢想象如果他真的除掉了Reese之后Finch会是什么状态，反正他现在也不用在乎，就像他日日夜夜在“活人墓”一样，他已是住在墓穴之中的人。

图书馆里一切和Reese早上走出去的时候看上去没有两样。“John？”Finch发出疑惑的声音，手里正拿着一本《拜伦诗集》和他打招呼，用的是他的名字。

“Harold。”Reese笑起来，立刻朝Finch走过去，拉他进了一个清浅的拥抱。Finch也没有问他问什么。

Hobbes紧跟着他，正拨弄着袖口的纽扣。

“你确认了吗？”Reese问。

“是的。”Hobbes答。“时间不多。”

在他们剑拔弩张的相处过程的终点，Reese靠近Hobbes，好像一个战士给另一个战士祝福的拥抱，或者一个敌人给另一个敌人最后的一击，最后他只是打量着，他望着的是自己午夜梦回中残忍可怖的邪念，他的罪孽与忧伤在大西洋底垂死挣扎，Finch曾给他念过的拜伦爵士的诗歌在回响。

他们当着我的面说起你，像丧钟敲响在耳旁；他们不知道我知道你，只怕是太过熟悉。

从Finch的角度可以看见前一刻还剑拔弩张的两个人突然像是说完了什么，一个穿过书架后方窄小的空间，身影暂时不见。另一个走过来，把手放在Finch的肩膀上。楼下传来一阵轻微的铁门拉伸的声音。

来的人是一个个子不算高的老人，带着两个保镖。他全白的头发，满脸褶皱和一些星星点点的斑纹更凸显老态，不过他的表情倒是神采奕奕。“我们终于得见一面了，我想你就是Harold Finch吧？你们可以叫我Greer先生。”他转头看了眼Finch身边的人，“不过我和John Reese倒是有缘相识，可是你，Harold Finch，像是一个黑洞，今日得见真是三生有幸了。可惜今天是我们第一次见面，也是最后一次。”

Finch那个受到惊吓的表情像一种恰到好处的赞扬，使得Greer更加愉快起来，他苦心安排的计划到了最后收获的时刻，他像一个辛苦了一年的老农，现在需要做的不过是——收割、收割、收割。“你想要什么？”Finch问。

“嗯，”Greer发出满足的哼哼声，“我想要什么？德西玛想要从你这儿得到什么？呵呵，宙斯之父克洛诺斯也是推翻他自己的父亲乌拉诺斯取得最高权力的，克洛诺斯如此害怕他自己的孩子，害怕这些新生的神会推翻泰坦的统治，于是决定把自己的孩子都吃掉。旧神已经死了，你觉得当克洛诺斯被襁褓里的那块石头噎死的时候，宙斯想要从他父亲那里得到什么？”他深吸一口气，唇间轻巧吐着这个名字，“Harold Finch，这个名字似乎在任何一个数据库中都不存在，现在我可以让这个名字在现实中也不存在。”他抱着胳膊在身前，丝毫不把眼前拿枪指着他的特工放在眼里，“John，放下枪好吗？我们可以在一起最后好好聊聊的。也许你对付得了眼前我身边的这两个保镖，但是在楼下还安排2个战术小组，他们的火力和人数都足以打一场巷战，只要我一个电话，他们就能在1分钟内上来，所以，你们出不去的，不要做无用的反抗。”Greer似乎硬要他们相信似的，还特地晃了晃手里的手机。

“你是怎么发现这里的？”

“哦，John，”Greer笑起来，“受伤的野生动物不会主动跑去野生动物救助站——它们会回家。”

“所以在Hopper女士的住所，德西玛也在那里，但是你们一直在观望，看着‘时刻警惕’和突击队互相扫射，等着我和Shaw脱身，然后好跟着我们一路找到图书馆。”

“嗯哼哼，”Greer低头从喉咙里发出闷笑的哼哼声，“John，你的忠诚从来都没有让我失望。难怪隐蔽如Harold Finch也愿意一直把你放在身边。”

“唔，”被点名的人似乎毫不在意，他拉扯着自己的西装，抚平了因为肩膀的动作而带出的细小折痕，“所以你知道我在这个图书馆里消磨了多少时间吗？我对这里熟悉得就像自己家里一样。比如，我就知道你的那些战术小组没有办法上到这个图书馆二层。”

Greer皱眉，他转头向一个保镖使了个眼色，那个保镖转身朝出口走去，却发现图书馆二层的铁门已经被结结实实地锁上。他掏出手枪给了门锁几下，但那个铁索纹丝未动。

“你看Greer先生，这里是我的图书馆，我亲自改建了这个地方，”Finch用他一贯的平淡的语气说着一个仿佛事不关己的事实，“这里的每一道门，每一把锁都只服从我的命令。你的命令是没有人可以出去，而我的命令是没有人能够进来。”

“你还觉得你的两个保镖能够对付得了我吗？”被称为John Reese的家伙在一旁幸灾乐祸。

“我想你们大概是忘了，”Greer一向淡然的神情开始严肃，“我的战术小组带着足以把这个图书馆夷为平地的武器，只要我一个电话，门口那个电磁密码锁，我不需要打开它，只要炸掉就行了，或者连门都不需要，他们可以从窗户进来，或者炸掉墙壁，总之你们跑不出我的手心。”

“那你快打电话吧。”Finch毫不犹豫地说。

“什么？” Greer皱起眉头，他虽然从没有和Finch见过面，但之前的种种让他深刻觉得Finch是一个不可轻视的对手，隐藏至深，难以捉摸，他毫不怀疑自己已经做了最全面的准备带上了最好的战术小组，可是此时看到Finch如此镇定自若的语气也不得不开始怀疑，难道这个喜欢用鸟类化名的人真的有翅膀不成？Greer当然已经研究过这个废弃图书馆的平面图，甚至能追溯到的最早的建筑图纸都已经亲自一一过目，还有什么遗漏是连他也不知道？他曾经在招募Kara Stanton的时候尚可以自信满满地说“信息对我不是问题，信息就是我的事业”，然而真正面对这个他曾难以想象容貌的Harold Finch面前，似乎眼前所有的平凡都深藏不露起来。

Greer拿出手机，没有信号。静电屏蔽，他本该预料到。

“我本不想这样说，但是既然你来到了我的图书馆，以为凭你就能够对这里了如指掌？”Finch用缓慢的步伐绕过电脑桌，“Greer先生，这个图书馆里的每一条通讯线路，每一道门，每一块砖，没有什么是我不能掌控的。”Finch甚至微笑起来，像一个庄园的主人面对被怔住的外来客，或者一个富贵人家的老爷瞧着自己不知道从哪里来的远房穷亲戚，“现在我们可以好好坐下来谈谈了。”

 

“你想要怎么谈呢？”Greer在一阵尴尬的沉默之后开了口。在他这个年纪上，虽然不像Finch那样不良于行，毕竟是年纪大了站久了感到吃力，可在这个地方，连个给他勉强歇脚的椅子都没有，最近的一个看着还舒服的位置是那个曾经被小熊睡过的地垫，现在正寂寞如雪地在地上躺着。Finch正坐在自己电脑前的转椅上，那个叫作John Reese的特工靠在离Finch最近的桌子上，抱着胳膊悠然看着他。

“那我们从Wendy Walter开始说起吧。”Finch不准备再拖延，但他看不顺眼德西玛之前的所作所为，在这种被人威胁的生死关头，他现下的小心眼全浮出了水面，决心让那个化名叫Greer的老家伙就在那儿杵着，“那个给Wendy Walter的食物里放上钋-210的是德西玛的人。”

“虽然我不准备对你说谎，可是你的指责也需要有些根据才行。”Greer注意到Finch用的是肯定句，“你又从何说是德西玛干的呢？”

“的确，从下毒的手法来看，摆明了是处心积虑嫁祸俄罗斯人，这么直白的方法的确像是政府部门的手笔。可惜，暗杀Muriel Hopper是你的败笔。”说到自己曾经的校友和知己，Finch多少有些激动，“Muriel Hopper是第780军事情报旅的重要人物，即使军方要除掉她，大有更隐秘的办法。何况在她的住所，突击队的突然出现和‘时刻警惕’交火更加让我确信了这点——试图使用暗杀手段的人是不会再多此一举地使用武力杀人的。所以结论是，大费周章地使用钋的是一个非官方的组织，而一直被误会的突击队真正前往Hopper住所地目的不是为了杀死她，而是为了保护她。”

Greer看上去脸色不太好，“的确是我们疏忽了，看来总有些人要保不住自己的饭碗。”他把重心从一只脚移到另一只脚，指望这场对话能赶紧结束，但又不愿意在自己肖想了无数次的对手面前这么快败下阵来，“但是这些都不重要了，我们在这里拖得越久，你们能够从这里活着出去的机会就越小。啊哈！”他看着John Reese略绷紧的神情，一种重新掌握主动的优渥感在滋生，“我们的‘时刻警惕’的小伙伴们正在赶来的路上，你懂的，那些个崇尚暴力的国内恐怖分子太急于揭秘国家监控计划，只要给他们一点甜头，他们连914航班穿越时空隧道（*21），盖伊·霍特尔报告揭秘罗斯威尔事件（*22）都会相信，所以，如果我们在这里僵持着，迟早他们会包围这里。”Greer凑近Finch一些，“给你一个小忠告，他们手里有针对你的‘机器’的病毒，就算不能彻底关停这个系统，也足以让这个系统陷入瘫痪。而与此同时，多谢撒玛利亚，德西玛会从此拥有世界上最强大的基因编程监控分析程序。现在，想想看，我为什么要给唯一的那个有可能造出第二个机器对抗德西玛的人一条活路呢？”

“因为你阻止不了我。”Finch说，他的表情那么无辜，和任何一个深陷危境的人一样看上去毫不具威胁。

“‘时刻警惕’费尽苦心从Mannheim那里搞到的源代码不过是一段循环程序，融合计划当年就是失败的，你又凭什么觉得现在就能成功？”斜靠在电脑桌上悠然自得的特工站起身，让自己处于Greer和Finch的中间，“就像你说的，这个组织太过激进，他们绝望地试图一举得到能够揭发政府监控的杀手锏，只要给他们一点甜头，他们就会像嗅到面包屑的小鱼一样蜂拥而至，毫无章法，没有优雅可言。”他说话的声音是隐隐压在喉头的气声，低声细语之际却一样能带来压迫感，“政府控制下的机器不会有任何风险，可是你，”他走近Greer，毫不在意地侵犯这个老者刻意保持的距离，规劝的语气吐在他的脸上，“你和你的组织会被当成一个威胁，一个恐怖组织。CIA，FBI，国防部，任何一个国家机器控制下处于明处或是暗处的部门都会把你当成靶子，你会像一只四散惊逃的狐獴。”他笑着，露着雪白的牙齿，像一只刚刚露出爪子的美洲虎。

“那我们大可以在这里等着，看看那帮恐怖分子来了以后是有两支突击队火力的我更有胜算还是你们两个人更有胜算。”

“你阻止不了我的。”Finch又一次说，“就像我之前说的，这里的一切都在我的掌控之中。比如，”他指了指身后一层层书架，“那个后面的一堵墙是一个活动壁板，打开壁板是一条密道，这是在我改建这个图书馆之初就做好的应急预案，这个通道直接通向一个废弃的通风管道，介于纽约市政建设的时候公共设施的管道是互相联通的，从这里可以直接通往一个街区外的地铁通风塔，现在我会从那个通道离开，而你无法阻止我。”

Greer看着眼前特工正对着他的枪口，那人没有半点离开的意思。

“John？”Finch也有些疑惑了，他试探地开口。

然而那个被呼唤的人半侧过身对着Finch，始终把一部分注意力放在Greer和他的保镖身上。“你先走。”

“你……”Finch想说你不能留在这里，但没来得及出口的言语被咬死在舌尖，他担心留下来的那个人，然而太长时间争锋相对的拉锯让Finch明白现在流露出的任何一丝动摇和关切都会让他们之前的努力前功尽弃。他紧紧拽着眼前人的袖口，希望在故作镇定之余那些劝说他同自己一起离开的急切能够从他收紧的手指中传达给那个现在一脸严肃的人。

然而他现在似乎没有在意显出皱痕的衬衣或是被拉扯西服，一瞬间的忧伤从他的眉间划过，“走吧，Harold。”他声音太轻，但每一个音节都敲击着Finch的耳膜，“Harold Finch，我们会在另一处相见。”

Finch近乎悲伤地忘了他们最后一眼，身影消失在书架后的阴影里。

Greer纠结地看着眼前的人，“你算是干什么呢，John？”

“我负责送客。”白衬衣黑西装的特工又笑起来，“从这里到一个街区外的地铁通风塔还有些距离，我得保证你追不上来。”

“多么让人感动的自我牺牲精神，可惜你没有为我工作。而我的确想过招募你，要知道一段合作关系有时候就像一段婚姻，需要双方互相谅解。”

“唉……”他夸张地叹了口气，“可惜你有太多死了的前妻。”

到这里已经无处可谈，门口传来一阵爆破的声音。Greer一挥手指挥手下的两个保镖朝Reese射击，一边迅速通过炸开了一个口子才最终打开的铁门跑了出去，一边用跑出图书馆才刚刚恢复信号的手机下达命令，“一个街区外的地铁站通风塔，所有人都到那里去。”

德西玛的战术小组训练有素，他们都第一时间冲上等候的车辆，向地铁站冲去，车胎在地方摩擦发出尖锐的叫声。

突然这个化名Greer的老头似乎想起了什么，他猛地转身，拿出手机大喊，“撤销命令，不要去地铁站！”

一枚子弹在此时恰恰打穿了他的手机。

“John Reese！”Greer愤怒地让最后一个还没离开的保镖手持一支MP9指着那个刚刚一枪击中他手中手机的人，“我早该知道的！我早该知道的！为什么你一定要留下来确保我离开图书馆，为什么要故意告诉我应急通道的出口位置，为什么你们反复强调图书馆经过的改建——根本就没有什么应急通道是吗？这个图书馆是砖石建筑，还使用了大理石材料，要做结构调整太不容易，什么纽约公共基础设施的通风管道相通都是鬼扯！Harold Finch从哪里走开必须从哪里回来，好一招调虎离山，你就是为了确保我把所有的战术小组调到那个传说中的通风塔出口，好让你的Finch先生轻而易举地从图书馆正门离开！”

那个时候他的确做好了自我牺牲的准备，虽然这些炽热燃烧的念头和他原本的性格差距如此之大，他几乎没有意识到，然而他还是擅长说服自己，在他自律苛刻的人生里，他只是在做些没有意义的事情，拥抱没有意义结局。他机械地夺枪，射杀，躲避，阳光从街道两旁的高楼中间斜射而入，带着文艺复兴风格的尖顶和街道另一边的摩天大楼交错着，阳光无法到达的街道阴冷潮湿，一丝阳光西沉的橙红光芒经过几处玻璃外墙的反射，终于落到地面上，着光线中的温度已经褪去，徒留一丝幻境的艳丽，阳光和玻璃造就的斑斓色彩像阿尔泰山脉上绢蝶半透明的翅膀，一朵白花蝴蝶兰正悄悄绽放。

一个穿着高跟鞋带着绒线帽的长腿姑娘跑了过来，还有纽约州大腹便便的Fusco警探。德西玛的最后势力如同躲入下水道的老鼠，很快不见了。

姑娘上来给了他一个拥抱。“John，你没事吧？”她问。他可以看见她眼下的浮肿，青色的痕迹和细纹多少眼妆也遮不住了，嘴唇干裂，隐约可见的口疮都显示着面前这个人健康状况的每况愈下。

他忍不住伸手抚过她的脸侧，“Wendy Walter？”他试着叫出她的名字。即使此刻，她也仍像个战士。

“嘿wonder boy，”Fusco问他，“你们家眼镜呢？”

他皱眉，忧心忡忡望向图书馆的方向。

 

（*21：关于914航班的传说，请见http://www.guokr.com/article/3032/）  
（*22：关于罗斯威尔事件，最著名的FBI调查外星人时间的报告之一，同样属于“都市传奇”的范畴。）


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: main character death  
> Rating: R

10

 

他们从阴影里走出来。没有活动的壁板，没有密道，没有连着地铁通风塔的管道。

“小心，”穿着白衬衣的特工一手举着枪，一手把Finch抓在自己的身边，“待在我身后。”他头也不回地说。

Finch有些气喘。他已经用自己的脊椎能达到的最大负荷运动自己的身体，但是毫无疑问在这场追逐战中，他的行动力并不占什么优势。就像刚才Greer所说的，远处的汽车声音显示他们的老对手“时刻警惕”正在接近这个图书馆。

“Peter Collier，”Finch说，“我们不能再被堵在这里，门口的电磁锁刚才已经被德西玛的人破坏了，按照这种电磁锁的长闭设计，它应对突然断电的保护机制是……”

“Finch，说结论。”就算背对着Finch，他也能听到那个人发出的一声叹。

“抱歉，恶习难改。”Finch赶紧道歉，不想把现在的紧张气氛搞得更加紧张，“我的意思是说，如果我们出不去被关在这个图书馆里，这个电磁锁就再也没办法打开了。”

他笑了，“哦，这就是为什么我在这里。”

这就是他们的计划，Hobbes和Reese，他们中的一个将会引开德西玛的特工，而另一个则会保障Finch可以从图书馆安全地出去。这是个什么样绝望的安排呢？Finch想，这些安排本就是多次一举的。不用了，他想说，不用煞费苦心地安排我们的出逃，因为机器和这个事业是一个黑洞，引力坍缩，黑洞的质量是如此之大，它产生的引力场是如此之强，以致于任何物质和辐射都无法逃逸，我们行走在事件视界的边缘，坠落恐怕也是迟早的事。他怕枪，可他一点也不害怕被枪指着；他害怕火，但不害怕承认自己就是打开魔盒的异教徒；他害怕伤害、血和死亡，但他不害怕死亡的永恒黑暗降临在自己身上，他自己的神经已经麻木，随着钉入骨髓的铁钉，坚硬难摧，但指尖的末梢的触感仍然敏锐，在他脱离自身的感触中，他所见的所听的所闻的，都灼烧他的眼睛撕磨他的耳膜触摸他的神智。他忘记自己的过去，但记得每一个失去的号码的可能有的人生；他忘记自己的疼痛，但每一个别人身上的伤口都在撕扯他的血肉；他忘记自己的存在，但看见每一个鲜活的神色和容颜背后的喜悲。这就是Harold Finch的创造了，通过他的机器，他看见了一切听见了一切，所以注定要负担一切。他理解，普通人对于自我价值的理解常常建立在自我中心的偏见之上，就像在哥白尼之前，人们以为自己是宇宙的中心，但他见过天体围绕太阳运行，太阳系存在于银河的边缘，超过100万个类似银河系的河外星系充斥宇宙。他殚精竭虑地想让John Reese和Willard Hobbes远离这场名为Harold Finch的灾祸，如果可以，他想努力捍卫自己身边人，就像哥白尼打破自我中心的幻觉捍卫天体运行的真理。

但现在呢？一切都已经脱离了Finch的想象，他真的让他们变得更好了吗？

“我也不知道啊，”站在他面前的人耸耸肩，“反正我又不是蝙蝠侠，没想拯救地球，”他还来得及摸着Finch的脸，“我只想要救你。”

然后这些是Finch留下的最后的美好回忆，也是其他人能从Finch嘴里撬出的为数不多的过程。

Fusco和Wendy带着他们的wonder boy是在图书馆乱窜的火苗边上找到Finch的，那时候Finch的眼眶红着，脸色苍白，但还算镇定。

“电器化火灾，”Finch颤着声音说，“你们不要靠近。”

Fusco皱眉，这个时候凸显出一个公职人员的优势来，他迅速通过警方电台通报消防和救护部门。“你们家另一个wonder boy二号呢？”

Finch看上去像是要哭出来，但他只是微张开口，让不知从何说起的言语化成早春料峭寒风中的一丝白色水雾，被冷风一口吞噬，再也不见了。

他好像出口喊了一声“John”，又好像没有，Fusco只能看到他们共同的朋友走上去，一把把Finch搂到自己怀里。

喷雾水枪造成的水雾弥漫了整个街区，如果Finch按照他那骨子里尚存的浪漫主义观点来看，整个场景有种虚幻的美感，让这个钢筋混凝土铸就的钢铁森林有了真正雨林的盎然缭绕。纸面上的西方文明助长了火势，烧成了一个灰飞烟灭的乌托邦。然后整个纽约城又经历了一场历时两天的大雨，等消防人员、纽约警方和现场鉴识人员在突然回暖的反常气候中真正能到这片焦土上搜寻的时候，他们拨开余温未尽的砖石，见到的是被惊动后纷飞的成片黑脉金斑蝶，它们覆盖着焚烧未尽的尸体，腾空而起，窒息般地扑面而来。

“这太诡异惊悚了点。”Fusco忍不住转头问身边的人，“你见过这样的状况吗？一群蝴蝶围着死尸？”

“鳞翅目的动物无法从植物里获得无机盐，所以它们其实喜欢吸食腐尸汁液。”

Fusco半张着嘴瞪着一旁那个面无表情说着这些的人，“John你什么时候对昆虫也有研究了？”他摇摇头决定放过这个美艳又残酷的生物学现象，“验尸报告和DNA结果一出来就被CIA的人接手去了，据说是DNA符合国防部数据库里的保密信息，不过你看这些人来善后的人，要我看，他们是政府的人，但恐怕也不是CIA。”

身边的人没有答话，兀自研究着自己修剪整齐的指甲，身影还隐藏在四周建筑筑起的角落里。

“喂，你最近有点不大正常，”Fusco下意识中自己脱口而出的言语可能乍听上去冷酷无情，于是赶紧耸耸肩解释道，“我知道你和Hobbes那小子也不怎么对付，但是Hobbes的DNA在国防部有记录这种事你知道吗？你看国防部我不认识，不过，需不需要我试着帮你们打点一下什么的？”

“不用了Lionel，John Reese在新罗歇尔留下的DNA样本早在两年前FBI调查中就已经被Carter销毁了，而Hobbes，只有死亡才能给他安宁。所以，”他转过头，用Fusco觉得是他在同情自己的口吻说着，“不用担心那些你现在搞不定的事情Lionel，因为到了明天你也一样搞不定。”

蝴蝶煽动的翅膀真的能够装载灵魂么？希腊人把蝴蝶称作普绪克的时候，也在期望它能窥看来自冥府的黑匣么？

他手里握着属于John Reese的钥匙，打开位于唐人街的公寓，环顾着四周简介近乎空旷的摆设，直到夜幕降临。他累了，便躺在他的床上。成百上千的黑脉金斑蝶飞舞着，经历了三代的迁徙在此处到达终点，它们曾经短暂的生命留不下记忆，那些本能在基因里，它们交配，孕育出与众不同的下一代，才能回溯自己的来时路。那些黑色纹路交错在橙红色闪耀金色光芒的细密鳞片上，停在他的身体上，吮吸他的血液，直到他只剩下一具坚硬的躯壳，变干变硬，那是他的蛹，蛹内所有的器官已经不分彼此，成了粘稠的汁液，组织分崩离析，他们无人可见的蛹壳下丑陋地混为一谈，同时一个新的成体正在成型，新的器官组织悄然构建。他想Hobbes的确是死去了，直到他终于挣脱自己过去的束缚，展开翅膀。

他在午夜惊醒，瞪着眼睛看着黑暗，一动不动，直到他晾干自己的翅膀，冲去Finch最有可能所在的那个安全屋。

他打开门，屋里没有开灯，可他就是看见了，Finch坐在沙发上，大睁着眼睛，呆滞地望着虚空中的一点。

“我没有办法睡。”Finch说，声音虚浮，现在连午夜突至的什么人都无法再惊吓到他，“我闭上眼睛就能看到他。”Finch叙述者一个似乎并不让他困扰的事实，“Mr.Hobbes，你说我该怎么办呢？”

那个被Greer，被Wendy，被Fusco，被Shaw，被一切理所当然的人认作是John Reese的幸存者顶着靠着一个不属于自己的名字活着，而John？他终究是埋葬在一个不是自己名字的墓穴里了。

 

***

视觉在这里毫无用处。

Hobbes伸手，指尖滑过Finch的发迹到额角，眉毛到鼻尖，嘴唇到下巴，他想一个眼盲之人只用触觉看清手中的容貌，或是一个雕塑家感受着石像中的灵魂。

春天就要到了，新叶悄悄隐藏枝头，那对黄尾刺嘴莺已经筑好了巢穴，现在是布谷鸟歌唱的时刻。

他轻触Finch的唇，略干的触感让他觉得有必要用自己湿润的舌头去润泽，鬓角支楞的绒毛有必要用温柔的触碰来抚平，还有眼睛，那里干涸着，但有那么多涌动的暗流在荒芜的沙漠之下，形成的流沙可以席卷路过的任何生命。

他在Finch的唇边尝到一些苦涩的咸味，但他的下唇软得像一颗散着清香的甜杏，他舔着Finch的牙齿，用最柔弱的勾画最坚硬的。他扯掉Finch那些可笑的紧裹着身体的衣物，扔到房子的另一头，好让自己漂亮的手指无拘无束地在眼前这具身体上游走，不同于Hobbes自己，Finch缺乏锻炼的肉体有其特殊的柔软，难以想象包裹那些坚定的神经和坚强意志的是这样的温软，毫无抵抗，恭顺无比。

Hobbes把头靠在他的肩膀，埋首于Finch的颈边，摩挲他的大腿内侧，享受着Finch断断续续发出轻微意义不明的声音。他觉得Finch卡在喉间的是那声John的名字，但Finch咬紧牙齿，把那些呻吟绞死在自己的舌尖。但Hobbes听到了，也看到了，那些属于John Reese的最后时刻，他们如何走出图书馆，然后和带着面具的国内恐怖分子交火，他怎么用图书馆可能潜藏的资料把这些不顾一切的亡命之徒引回图书馆的牢笼，电磁锁卡上的啪嗒声在震耳欲聋的枪械子弹声中几不可闻，绝望的Collier怎样点燃了整个图书馆。火舌追逐四散的雀鸟，用焚如焦灰的羽毛继续飞翔，它们离开不得不摒弃的巢穴，抛弃伴侣，寻觅另一处丰茂的栖身之所。

现在布谷鸟栖身于刺嘴莺的巢中。Finch捧着他的脸，视线相接，然而Hobbes怀疑在这样的一片黑暗里Finch是否真的能分辨眼前人，在某些方面他们看上去如此近似，Hobbes觉得此刻他就是John Reese，他可以接过Reese的武器，反正这些武器对Hobbes也一样趁手；他继承了Reese的学识，毕竟Hobbes是更聪明的那个人；他使用着Reese的资源，纽约的警探没有怀疑过他的身份；他笃信着Reese的宗教，朝拜Reese的祭坛。

Hobbes推搡着Finch，让他翻过身，Hobbes贴上他僵硬的后背，一只手搂过Finch的腰，另一只手的虎口贴紧Finch的脖颈，吞咽唾液时滑动的喉管就在他的掌下，跳动的脉搏也在那里，只要他稍稍收紧手指，他身下的那个躯体就会颤抖，变得越发敏感，承载他的撕咬。他在Finch后颈做过手术的地方用力，把齿痕弄得到处都是。他拉开Finch的手臂，固定在那张可怜的沙发扶手上，按住他的后背进入他的身体。雄绢蝶展开半透明的翅膀，在拟态成雌蝶的白花蝴蝶兰身上做爱，说到底这算是一场两情相愿的自欺欺人。

“你在希望什么呢？”Hobbes如同恶魔的喘息的声音在撕磨着Finch的耳鼓，他吻他的时候像个沉浸在爱河中的情人，啃咬他的时候却像个饥饿的猛兽，“换走DNA样本，故意把我的DNA样本留给CIA的是你吗？”

Finch本能地在窒息的危机中喘息着汲取氧气。“是……”他艰难的发出声音。

“告诉我，你有没有希望死去的是我？”

Finch努力让脖子转过一个角度好看着Hobbes，但他行动不便的整个脊背只是让他更加贴近身后的人，Hobbes能感觉到更加绞紧的下半身，他本能地挺动，Finch几乎因为这下直接软在他怀里。但他还是那样试图望着Hobbes，眼睛里聚集着夜晚漫开的微光，“不……”他说，语调在苦涩的气声中如冬日雀鸟最后的哀鸣，“我只是希望在这场悲剧之后至少能让危险远离你。”

那个从小被“组织”培养的杀手，那个被安插参与了囚禁相关号码的典狱长，那个在一场越狱中下落不明的“活人墓”典狱长终于死去了，证据确凿，无可辩驳，以后还会有德西玛，还会有突击队，兴许还会有其他极端爱国主义恐怖分子，但他们再不会如同游荡的红死魔跟随Willard Hobbes了。

然而那个当过兵的纯真青年，那个CIA良心未灭的杀手，那个在纽约身着西装的游侠也死去了，无需实证，无从否认，以后他们的朋友还会呼唤他的名字，还会信任他，兴许有些疑惑但终究他们放下芥蒂，对着那个相同的面孔念着John Reese的名字，但他们终究失去了他们的朋友。

多么讽刺，Hobbes要用曾经轻视的对象的身份才能存活下去。他吮吸Finch的呼吸，追逐他的舌尖，收紧手臂拥抱自己最后留下的一点真实。

黎明前最黑的夜之后，天空泛起青白，侧过头在沙发靠垫间的Finch努力放松身体，接纳身后又一波的操弄，生理的快感积累成泛滥的海浪，一下一下拍打在他的身上，即将把他溺死在持续的浪潮里。在迷茫的黑暗中，Finch觉得自己在挖掘一座坟墓。又一次，他在亲手埋葬自己的搭档，也填埋一段过去。落叶在地上腐朽，迟早会有虫蝇来这里饱食，甲虫会啃噬皮骨，他甚至不能提供一个六尺之下的安息。冬季冻得发硬的黑色土壤浅薄僵硬，他每一铲下去都显得力不从心，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己就算在这里刨上一整天也不能给他一个安葬。他祈求，如果真有上帝，请把这个灵魂收回天堂的怀抱，他多么漂亮，他挺直的鼻梁多么坚毅，那些有时冒出来的坏脾气也没关系，他有多么晴朗的眼睛，只要他看上一眼就能原谅他所有，任何一个人若像我这样了解他，怎么会不爱他？现在请带走他吧，终究这个人间的苦难和他告别了。

所有破碎的心终究会被修补，这是Finch从Nathan、Grace和Reese身上学会的，即使伤痕还在，他还能前行，在最后一滴血流尽之前，他都会一直前行。他也终将抓住些什么好撑过这个夜晚，还有以后的每一个夜晚，向死而生。

Hobbes像撒旦化生的蛇一样缠绕着他，在绝望中挣扎寻找一丝希望的可能，诱惑他犯下原罪，“如果你的心还能爱，请爱我。”

Finch手指在卷曲着拽紧沙发边缘，默许尖锐的疼痛一遍一遍确认现实和存在，拧转身体和无可逃脱的灼热，他可以体验到每一下，直至麻木。然后他到了，悲伤、恐惧和不安一瞬间散漫成销毁灵魂的一片死寂，他痉挛，呜咽，沉入黑色的虚空之前，只有只言片语带着薄纱覆盖他的耳膜。

如果……请……


	11. 尾声

尾声

在后来日子里，他们会做爱，不仅是在完成了号码之后，任何可能的时间，在夜幕的掩护下的偷得的几个小时。Finch总是沉默着，他从不会在他们做爱的时候叫错名字，实际上，他一声也不吭，即使Hobbes用最激烈的动作近乎折磨地进出他的身体的时候，Finch也只是紧要嘴唇，把所有的呻吟和呼喊锁在喉咙里。

Hobbes想着，也许Finch把同自己做爱看作是一种惩罚，或者一种苦行，就像一个修习梵学的信徒，承受饥饿和寒冷，穿最朴素的衣衫吃最粗淡的食物，让身体承受冰与火的考验好让精神脱离这世上的肉体凡胎。在Reese死后，Finch或许再也不相信自己能够获得救赎，他在同Hobbes的肉体关系中反复折磨着自己的神智，提醒自己曾经犯过的错误。或许Finch正希望Hobbes粗暴地对待他，好提醒自己多么不值得得到温情和保护。

Hobbes不知道如果自己再次走进图书馆——另一座图书馆，Finch有整整15处类似的财产，他们的新图书馆里摆着绿色玻璃灯罩的复古台灯，几张书桌并排在一起，以前是供读者看书自习使用，转角处的书桌更大些，上面并行三台电脑，六个显示器，另一边没有了那块破碎的玻璃板，而是一整块软木做的报事板，工字钉串起几个社保号码和嫌疑人照片——Hobbes穿着John Reese的廉价白衬衫和难看没品的黑西装，同样解开两颗扣，再次把Finch推到那张椅子上坐在他的腿上，Finch是否还能够推开他，或者甚至更糟，Finch会不会就此崩溃？

于是在号码还没来得及给出的清晨，纽约的第一缕阳光还在青白的天空中无处可见，Hobbes拿着加了一颗糖的煎绿茶出现在整个夜晚都不曾熄灯的图书馆，Finch还在那里。有时候他会对着满屏的程序发呆，把思绪放到悲痛的回忆深处，不言不语。Hobbes能够看出来Finch的睡眠很不好，事实上，他几乎不睡，对着电脑的沉思成了他为数寥寥的休息。即使他们做爱，Finch也会在完事后的第一时间从床或者任何他们躺着的东西上起身，拖着沉重劳累的身体再一次投入电脑屏幕的包围中。当然今天怎么可能例外？Finch还在那里，看着程序的运行和监控探头能够找到的黑白模糊的图像，他的表情像是要哭泣，又像是一种嫌恶。Finch只为逝去的生命哀悼，为自己的行径厌恶，同时在一场自我折磨中期待死亡。

Hobbes把茶塞进Finch的手中，曾经熟悉的温度和气味拽出回忆，飘散在图书馆里。

如果可以选择，Hobbes会更喜欢培茶或者红茶，那些温润的发酵茶叶有着更浅薄柔滑的口感，更少的刺激，显然对Finch现在的身体状况来说更合适。可是那煎绿茶是一剂药，苦涩激进，Hobbes冒了险，眼下的这剂苦药或许会把他们推进更加狂躁的深渊。

然而Finch看着这纸杯中的茶水，怔仲如同看着爱丽丝在兔子洞里的那杯，最终他还是端起了杯子，像渴望里面承载的是给哈姆雷特的毒酒那般喝干杯子里的饮料。

“Hobbes先生，也许再过几个小时我们就会收到新号码。”他冷淡地说，声音压抑着颤抖。

“你为什么不叫我John？”Hobbes问。他今天的确穿着黑色的西装和白色的衬衫。

Finch看向他的眼神带着不可思议，他绞起眉头的神情像看杀死了自己宠物猫的孩子，“我不会这么做。”他说，不可抑制的颤音从他的喉咙里泄露出来。

Hobbes一步步走向他，最终把他逼到了角落里，“来吧，”他说，“试试叫我John。”

即使隔着镜片，也能看见泪水在Finch的大眼睛中聚集，他的眼睛因为连续熬夜而泛红，青色的虹膜像沙漠里即将干涸的一片绿洲。“John Reese已经死了。”Finch终于让眼泪滑下来，镜片的边缘一片水渍。Hobbes动手取下了那副碍事的眼镜，Finch哽咽着，不知道试图说服自己还是别人，“John Reese已经死了……John，已经，死了。”

Finch大声喘着气，身体已经不足以支撑他过于沉重的呼吸，他靠在角落里，手撑在墙上。他与自己救赎的唯一联系已经切断，John Reese的死带走Finch称之为事业的最后那点生存的意义，现在他急需什么让他仍然存活在这个世界上。Hobbes伸出手去，让Finch的胳膊放到自己身上，把Finch带进怀里。他大口喘息着，几乎把所有的重量放在了Hobbes的怀抱里，任由Hobbes用近乎窒息的力气收紧手臂。

Hobbes知道，现在，他们终于可以对John Reese放手了。

Finch在Hobbes的怀抱里度过了这些日子来屈指可数的安睡的四个小时。

再后面的号码涉及一位身患重病的中年男子，他的同性伴侣最终选择为自己的挚爱推入最后一滴吗啡，好让这场痛苦结束得更容易些。

那天夜里Hobbes把Finch死死按在床上，他把Finch的胳膊拉开在身体两侧，手上的力道大到足以在Finch的手腕处留下瘀痕，用最大的力气操着他，那一刻Hobbes觉得自己正在把耶稣钉上十字架，每一下铁锤的敲打和钉子划开的血肉都是他的杰作。Hobbes张嘴咬着他的喉咙，把Finch逼到窒息的边缘，放开的时候又在他的嘴唇和下巴上留下清晰的牙印。

“我不会让你走得如此轻易。”Hobbes舔着Finch的耳垂时说，“我会给你最疼痛的治疗，最痛苦的药物，让你艰难地活在这个世界上，我不会放手。”他粗暴地抽插，每一次都让Finch更深地陷在这个无力挣脱的局面里，“我不会对你仁慈，只有流尽最后一滴血液，磨碎最后一根骨骼，你才能向我征求离开的许可。”

Harold Finch对此没有异议。

***

正文部分完结


	12. 复活节特别篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating：NC-17

复活节特别篇

三月后的第一个满月，春天终于开始降临这个城市，大街两旁的橱窗里开始装饰上彩蛋，兔子和马车的玩偶随处可见。每个人都在期待复活节，谁还记得即使是圣子复活也必然先经历一场盛大的死亡呢？Finch带着他的帽子和一条黑白节围巾，他常去的那家餐厅送了他一袋彩蛋巧克力，现在正放在Hobbes拿着的纸袋中，街边电话响起的时候他一时有些恍惚，Hobbes向电话亭的方向挑了下眉，这才把Finch从受惊的愣怔中救了出来。

他们走进新图书馆的时候Finch的谨慎更加变本加厉，他坚持他们两个在外面转上三圈，一前一后闪身进入，门口的锁配上更智能的红外扫描，安全程序被他反复测试过。回到屋内，他拉下台灯的拉绳开关，绿色的灯罩把整个空间放置在一片大地色的暖光里。Finch麻利地取书，找出社保号码，调出照片，开始基本背景调查。Hobbes撕开花花绿绿的包装纸，把蛋形巧克力塞进嘴里。

“我们的新号码，Beth McKenna医生，”Finch望着Hobbes，而对方只是又剥开一个彩蛋巧克力，送到Finch眼前，接收到的是Finch皱眉厌弃的表情，“McKenna医生并不在医院工作，她的工作地点是近郊的一处临终关怀医院。”

“你总不见得想把自己送进去吧？”

Finch一副快被噎住的表情总是值得欣赏，“这家临终关怀医院的资金来源是私人捐助和一些固定的慈善机构，但运营多年以来经济状况一直不佳，而我刚刚成了他们捐助人，捐助金额足以支撑他们再正常运营至少10年。而你，”他看着Hobbes说，“需要条领带。”

他们走进白色玻璃大门，这里没有普通医院的紧张感，门口几个男护士推着轮椅上的老人在门口晒太阳，要不是这些人身上接着氧气管和尿袋，脸上布满苍白坦然的痕迹，这里看上去和普通的疗养院并没有什么区别。

院长，副院长，McKenna医生和另一个男医师郑重其事地在门口迎接。

“Harold Crane先生，感谢您的慷慨捐赠。”院长不自觉地擦擦手才伸出和Finch握手，似乎这样才配得上Finch的细格纹法式衬衫和烟灰色西服，“我明白大部分的人尊重生命的方式是投入医疗产业，而您，您在这个问题上的理解更有深度，体面的死亡是更高一个阶层的对生命的尊重。”他转头看见Hobbes，他打着和Finch的口袋巾同色同花纹的领带，灰色暗几何纹完美地衬托他仔细刮干净的下巴，“以及这位……”

“John Rooney，Crane先生的资产管理人。”

Finch皱着眉看了Hobbes一眼，用极低的声音反对，“Hobbes先生如果你需要隐蔽身份，我可以帮你做一打，而不是……”

“这样不是挺好？你的那些给John准备的证件上甚至连照片都不用换。”

“Crane先生，Rooney先生，我们本应该好好招待你们两位，但是这里实在有些偏僻，最近的五星酒店离这里也有超过一个小时的车程，所以我擅自给两位安排了房间。”院长讨好地给Finch带路，“这里准备了一些给陪夜家属的套房，我们留了一套最好的给两位。”

“Crane先生，我很好奇您投资像我们这样的临终关怀医院的动机是什么呢？”McKenna医生在离开Finch的临时住处的时候转身问。

Finch直视着她：“就像院长刚才说的，体面的死亡也是对生命的尊重。”

McKenna是一个体型娇小的拉丁裔女性，她已经在医疗领域干了超过20年，见惯死亡让她嘴角下垂，眼下有些难以消失的青灰色眼袋，以她的体型来说她的气势足够称得上咄咄逼人。“Crane先生，我们的临终关怀医院以前也有过富有的赞助人，我知道你们这些有钱人，当钞票买不来健康的时候就希望用钱买一座坟墓，就像法老王想要建造金字塔一样。”她的眼光在Finch跛行的膝盖上逡巡，“这让你更好过一些吗，Crane先生？”

她转身离开，把愣住的Finch留在身后。

“不，McKenna女士，”Finch兀自喃喃，“死亡并不会让人麻木，只会让人更加温柔和敏感。”

***

“如果是普通医院里的医生，任何一个愤怒的病患都可能是行凶者，可是谁会对临终关怀医院的医生不满呢？他们的病人很难有行凶能力，尤其是考虑到他们都在六尺之下埋着呢。就算她是行凶人也说不过去，她的病人都是将死之人了，有行凶的必要吗？”Fusco絮絮叨叨的声音从听筒里传出来，顺便还有翻弄纸张的哗啦声，“我把这个McKenna医生能找到的所有记录都发给你们了，除了多跳了几次槽，她看上去很正常。前任雇主有过一次关于医疗过失的申诉，但是后来也撤销了。”

“关于那次过失申诉，具体是申诉什么？”Finch问。

“呃，你得知道这种医疗方面的记录都是保密的吧？即使我去问了，医院也会拿出医疗隐私权和患者信息保密来对付我，除非有法院搜查令，我什么都拿不到。”

“你该问问Root，反正她是FBI，权限更大。”Hobbes说。

“很好笑，”Fusco的声音里一点笑意都没有，“什么时候你和那个飞越疯人院（Cuckoo's Nest）的女人站一条战线上了？”

“什么时候杜鹃也开始筑巢了？”Hobbes反驳。

“杜鹃鸟没有巢吗？那它住在哪里？”

一个童稚的声音突然从桌子下方传出来，吓了Finch一跳。他赶紧顺手按掉和Fusco的通话，转头看着眼前被剃光了头发的小女孩。“你的名字是……Anna，是吗？”

“是。”她的声音很轻。

“你怎么在这里。如果你乱跑，妈妈和护士小姐们会担心的哦。”Finch弯腰试图把小姑娘抱了起来，不过他的腰背使不上力，即使这孩子只有四岁并且因为生病看上去比同龄人更瘦小些，Hobbes过来托了一把，把小女孩接到自己手中。

“你好Rooney先生，”Anna怯生生地向穿着三件套的Hobbes打招呼，“我可以直接叫你John吗？”

Hobbes没有忽略Finch在一旁悄悄皱眉抽气的声音。“当然可以。”他说，眼神却放在Finch身上。

他们把Anna抱回她的病房，听着这孩子自言自语般说着今天她有多乖。这个小女孩脑子里的神经胶质瘤已经经过两次开放手术和化疗，Anna的家庭并不富裕，先前的治疗已经快要耗尽家中的财产，但是恶性肿瘤还是一再出现，以至于现在每天都要担心颅内压升高引起脑疝。幸而对于这个年纪的孩子来说，担心只存在成年人的世界里，现在她正拿着复活节毛绒兔子玩具，把一副黑色金属丝做的眼睛端端正正架到兔子的鼻子上，冲另一边的Finch嘿嘿笑着。

***

Lehman先生搓着手。他已经在这家临终关怀医院里陪伴自己的生活中和灵魂伴侣Kiesler先生有一段时间了，现在Kiesler先生在花园另一角在护士的陪伴下坐着轮椅散步的当口儿，Lehman先生选择选择坐在花园的这个角落里放松下自己。他们俩都已经六十出头，都是生于二战战火中的一代，柏林墙建立的初期辗转来到美国定居，类似的背景让他们走到一起，如今已近四十年。Lehman先生原本的金色头发现在变成了全白，眼角的皱纹挤在一起，显出原本惯常微笑的纹路。现在由于伴侣的身体状况，一直作为陪护的Lehman先生显得有些疲乏，但如果除去他眼下的轻微浮肿和那些新生的斑纹，忽视一些岁月刻画的痕迹，还看出一些当年的英俊潇洒来。

“现在愿意给这样的地方送钱的人真不多。”他说着，手在Finch的膝盖上拍了两下，“你是个好人，Crane先生。”

Finch对于这种突来的举动有些尴尬，他躲闪着把行动不便的腿脚稍稍移开些。

Lehman先生似乎没有注意，他仍在絮絮叨叨一些过去的琐事，Kiesler先生之前用过的吗啡量，医生建议换成芬太尼（*23），然后是他和Kiesler的往事，或者是他自己的，忍不住吹嘘一些当年年少轻狂的罗曼史。毕竟对于一个在这个年纪上身体还算健康又常年照顾沉于病痛的伴侣来说，偶尔回顾一下生命中曾经的荣光，肖想一下可能浪漫也算不得什么罪过。

护士推着Kiesler先生的轮椅回来了，Lehman先生直起身，喉头压抑着一声闷哼，他艰难伸展自己僵硬的脊背，临走在Finch能反应过来之前在他肩膀上搭上一下。

医院的护工们带着兔耳发饰，走廊里贴着彩蛋装饰。Finch想起大厅里还有复活节的活动，一切看上去如此正常。

 

***

那天晚上Anna一直过了睡觉时间仍然神采奕奕。她手里攥着两只巧克力复活节蛋，外面的彩纸闪着金色和紫色的花纹，她舍不得送进嘴里，一直拿在手里，也不愿意交给别人代管。直到Hobbes过来硬把她抱起来送回房间，她还扯着他的领带，头箍上的兔子耳朵毛茸茸地挠着Hobbes的下巴。“John你说，为什么兔子会下蛋呢？”

Hobbes不动声色地叹了口气，转眼看见一边的Finch一脸严肃警告的神情只好把所有的不耐烦咽回肚子里。“因为三月兔曾经是一只小鸟。”

“蛤？”

“在日耳曼人的神话里，春天女神亚斯塔路看到林子里有一只在冬天被冻伤了翅膀的小鸟……”

“好可怜，那小鸟还能飞吗？”

“它被冻伤了翅膀，当然就飞不走啦。”Hobbes一边说着，一边威胁Anna不要再打断他的故事，吓得小姑娘往身后跟着的Finch连做了好几个鬼脸，“于是春天女神就把它变成了一只兔子，这样它就可以躲进温暖的洞穴里。”

“然……然后呢？”小姑娘小心翼翼地问。

“然后？然后春天到了，它就下了一窝蛋啊。”

小姑娘显然对于这个故事的逻辑关系感到混乱，几次张开想要询问，最终看着Hobbes的样子也没敢追问，默默剥开彩色糖纸把巧克力蛋塞进嘴里。

第二天小Anna去世了。

Finch在复活节第二天一大早听到的消息。等他赶到Anna之前几周居住的病房的时候，Anna的父母和其他医院里的病人已经围了一圈，她母亲眼睛红肿，但尚算平静，毕竟在这里没有人会对死亡赶到意外。

“昨天她特别安静，”Anna的母亲说，她这个年纪还算不上老，但显然已经有些时候没有好好打扮，灰色粗棒绒线衫和牛仔裤是她惯常的穿着，“今天早晨就……我本以为她会因为一场癫痫发作或者别的什么情况离开我，她就这么，在昨天夜里悄无声息地离开。这算是一件好事吗Crane先生？”

Finch挤着眉，他有些不确定该怎么回答，他们本以为Anna还要在这里住上一阵子，是的，同时承受头痛、不时呕吐、癫痫的困扰，他要用什么样的立场反对现在这样的平静呢？

“殡葬师过一会儿就会过来。”Anna的母亲说。

“这件事情不用急，”Finch插嘴，“交给我来处理吧。”

Anna的母亲将信将疑地看着他，似乎觉得眼前这个无聊的有钱人即使再喜欢Anna也绝不会连这些都代办。

“小Anna那么可爱，她值得最好的。”Finch尽可能表达出真诚的语气。这是真的，所以也算不上欺骗。

最终Anna的母亲点头同意，Anna的尸体被先送去了停尸房。Finch安排了Shaw过来尽快给Anna做尸检——昨天的值班医生正是McKenna医生。

***

McKenna医生正在给Kiesler先生做触检。“今天感觉如何？”她问，“抱歉我的手有点凉。”

“有你在身边，突然就感觉好多了。”Kiesler先生试图表现出他的幽默感，“我敢说Lehman先生现在都羡慕得想要和我换个位置呐。”

McKenna医生和气地笑着，走出病房，正看见匆匆往门口去的Finch。

“Crane先生，”她说着，在Finch的腰腿和背上来回扫着视线，一时间Finch有种她自己就带了断层扫描功能的错觉，想着在这个个子不高的女医生眼里自己已经成了黑白灰的图像切片，“你的状况如何？”

“谢谢关心McKenna医生，但我并不是病患。”

女医生并没有对Finch防备的姿态赶到冒犯，她耸耸肩，把一只胳膊搭到Finch后背，几乎贴近他做脊椎融合的地方。Finch本能地瑟缩了一下。“我只想要帮助你，Crane先生。”她的声音带着上了一点年纪女性特有的温和柔软，母性的光辉，虽然Finch想起来他们做的调查中显示这位McKenna医生并没有生育过任何子嗣。“如果你愿意和我谈谈的话，我们可以去一间诊疗室，让我给你做个检查。一些替代疗法可以帮助你放松。”她侃侃而谈，像安抚一只受惊的小鸟，“我以前在急诊室工作过，知道怎样解除病人的痛苦，让让他们免受折磨。来，现在你看上去需要一些止痛剂。”

“不，他不需要。”Hobbes硬生生打断了McKenna医生催眠一样的演讲，像扯开一块胶布那样把女医生扯到一边。

“Rooney先生，我想我是医生，在这方面比较有专业见解。”

“当然。”Hobbes冷笑了一下，“就像查尔斯·库伦、凯瑟琳·伍德或者克里斯滕·吉尔伯特。”（*24）

“这是非常严重的指控Rooney先生。”McKenna医生眼看着Hobbes把Finch拽到自己背后，“我相信Crane先生需要一些专业治疗。”

“我比你更清楚他需要什么。”Hobbes说着，不由反抗地拖走了Finch。

***

等他们再想要见到McKenna医生的时候就没那么容易了。医生们随身携带的BP机没有GPS功能，而McKenna医生显然也没有把手机带在身上。

Anna的母亲疑惑地看着Finch在一个个诊室寻找McKenna医生。“怎么了？”她问，显然是想要帮忙。但Finch不敢告诉她她的女儿最终的死因不是死于神经胶质瘤或者任何一个由此引起的并发症，她死于芬太尼过量造成的呼吸抑制。

“只是一些小问题，”Finch说，“我需要找到她，呃，关于一些止痛剂的。”

“McKenna医生刚才还在诊疗室给Kiesler做检查。”Lehman先生关切地望着Finch。

Finch甩下一句“我马上就去”，就离开了走廊。Lehman先生和Anna的妈妈面面相觑，不知道发生了什么事。

等Finch赶到那间走廊尽头的诊室的时候，似乎McKenna医生已经在那里等候多时了。“Crane先生，请来这里坐下，”她说，拍拍一张医疗躺椅，“我们可以开始约好的诊疗了。”

“Kiesler先生在哪里？他没事吧？”Finch脱口而出他的疑问

“你不关心一下你的问题吗？”McKenna医生的手里拿着一支针管。

“McKenna女士，我们已经知道你用了过量芬太尼导致Anna的死亡，而你刚刚才给Kiesler先生做了检查。现在Kiesler先生在哪？他怎么样？”

“你错了，”McKenna走近Finch，“Anna有神经胶质瘤，她死于疾病，而我只是解除了她的痛苦。同样，Kiesler先生已经是癌症晚期，我也帮助了他而已。”

“这是谋杀！”Finch叫嚷起来，皱眉，他知道一个人的求生本能会有多么强烈，即使在这个临终关怀医院里每一个病患都是死刑囚徒，他们也不该过早被切断生命。

“这不是！你不明白吗Crane先生，你捐助这家疗养院的时候说想要给这些病人一个体面的死亡——我听着，太高兴了，你和我站在同一个角度上。我正是这样做的！Crane先生，我们是一样的。”

“我们……不一样。”

McKenna医生看上去像是被甩了一耳光，她瞪着眼睛，似乎不能相信从Finch嘴里说出的话。她来回踱着步，“虽然你这么说，”她咬着嘴唇，似乎竭力想要说服Finch，“我也必须做我该做的事情。因为你看，正确的事情不应该因为别人的误解而停止。”她把一小管针剂推入Finch的脖子。“别动，这个剂量很小，我要给你先做个检查。”

她把Finch放倒在检查用的躺椅上，套上一次性医用手套。她卷起Finch的裤腿，在膝盖处做了触检，“你的腿没有问题，Crane先生，”她汇报着，“你的跛足看来是因为脊柱不平衡引起的。”她转到Finch背后，双手搭在他的肩膀上，开始检查颈椎，“嗯，脊柱融合术，你用的是什么？椎弓根螺钉？这种手术的容易引起神经损伤和并发症，哦，真可怜。”她说完，拆开另一包医疗用品的细碎声传来，在Finch的模糊视线和耳朵里震耳欲聋的回音中感觉到McKenna正在准备些新的针剂，“来，准备好解脱这份痛苦了吗？”

 

（*23：芬太尼（Fentanyl）别名：枸橼酸芬太尼 、多瑞吉，是一种分子结构与吗啡类似的止痛药，其镇痛作用比吗啡强， 成瘾性比吗啡小。可与麻醉药合用，作为麻醉辅助用药。）  
（*24：查尔斯·库伦（Charles Cullen）：2003年起被指控谋杀超过40位病患的男护士。维基：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Cullen  
凯瑟琳·伍德（Catherine May Wood）：和葛瓦多·格雷姆（Gwedolyn Gail Graham）一起在护理院杀死多名老人。格雷姆于1989年被判处6个终身监禁。  
克里斯滕·吉尔伯特（Kristen Gilbert）：2001年3月被认定以注射肾上腺素的方式谋杀了4名患者，另有3名谋杀未遂。）

 

***

Hobbes看到Kiesler先生仰面躺着，远看像是睡着了一样，近看会发现他的眼睛睁着，嘴也微张。他伸手试了试Kiesler先生颈侧的脉搏，虽然缓慢微弱，但还能感觉得到，他敲敲耳机召唤Shaw。“走廊尽头第二间诊疗室，我先给他上呼吸机，你过来照顾他。”他还有更重要的事情要去做。

Shaw撇撇嘴，她印象中的John Reese大部分时间会用疑问句而不是祈使句，不过她可以理解电话那头的心情，毕竟他们刚刚失去了一个伙伴。她自己并不觉得偶尔失去一个号码是什么了不起的大事，即使她还是个治病救人的医生的时候她也没办法救所有人不是？生老病死本来就是人之常情，但她不喜欢因此受到处罚。实际上Finch从来没有真正因为这些事故“处罚”过她，他只会喃喃自语，“这不是你们的错，你们谁都无法预料这些”。每当这个时候她都觉得烦透了，当然不是她的错！可Finch说得好像他自己得承担职责似的。至于失掉一个同事会让这些变得更加艰难。她怒气冲冲，针对当年杀死她搭档Cole的突击队，或者针对杀死Carter的HR，或者针对“时刻警惕”。不过现在Peter Collier已死，他们剩下为数不多的余党顺理成章地成为政府恐怖主义组织通缉名单上的成员，她的怒气无处发泄，以至于有时候会直接冲着Finch发火。可是Finch的态度让她觉得更加恶劣——Finch什么都没有做。他没有辩解，甚至连一些伤怀的话也没有。终于Shaw承认了自己的失败，收敛起态度，开始像一个普通员工那样对自己的老板问一句“你还好吗”，得到的却是“我可以理解你的心情”。你理解什么？Shaw几乎要脱口而出，那个觉得愧疚自责到夜不能寐的人又不是我。然后她认识的那个John Reese则会出来挡驾，让她带小熊出门或者干点别的什么，她会转身而走，而小熊则会忧伤地随她离开。

有时候Shaw会觉得她更加了解Reese了，甚至开始同情他。如果按照弗洛伊的的理论，这个家伙一定小时候过得很悲惨，缺乏关爱不受重视，也甚少拥有些什么比如玩具或者宠物，以至于现在他的控制欲在得到释放的时候近乎爆棚地弥漫在他们新图书馆里。新的地方不再有那些Hobbes带来的装饰品，蝴蝶标本或者一些书籍，那里只有成片压抑的高大褐色书架，灰色的墙壁，绿色玻璃灯罩的台灯彻夜不眠，却只能发出些如鬼火般幽绿的光芒。Finch就是他现在唯一的装饰品、宠物、玩具和珍宝。他对待Finch的态度像一个12岁的孩子对待自己出生后拿到的第一只玩具熊，即使已经过了贪恋手中柔软玩物的年纪，即使那只小熊已经伤痕累累满身污迹，即使那些针脚开始拆脱，填充物不时掉落，即使有更昂贵新鲜漂亮的东西摆在他面前，这个孩子仍然狠狠拽着那只小熊不肯放手，哪怕最后抓住的只是破碎到分崩离析的最后一点残片。

Shaw摇摇头，为自己如此比喻Finch感到掠过的一丝内疚，Finch比一只坏掉的玩具熊好太多，她见过那些在急救室里撤掉呼吸机时在一旁大喊大叫的病人家属，好像这样就能让他们的亲人多呼吸一口气似的，现在她理解不是死亡的事实本身在撕扯他们，而是那些再也回不去的绝望在扼住他们的喉咙。如果她也处于这样的立场上，大概求生的本能也会让她多少抓紧眼前的能拥有的一点东西吧。Shaw认命地跑去照看Kiesler先生，把找回Finch的责任留给他的那个人。

***

“很快就好了，很快。”McKenna医生语调温柔，她成为医生之后惯常的那些处变不惊的冷硬无处可见，现在她既像个母亲又像个女儿，她长期处理消毒液和肥皂消瘦干燥的手指划过Finch的面颊，在颈侧仔细寻找静脉血管。Finch看上去僵硬无比，额头冒出一层薄汗。McKenna宽慰似的揉过Finch剪得有些过短的头发，没有用发蜡的毛茬在她干燥的手心带出一丝轻微的瘙痒。

在她带着无限温情的最后一刻，诊疗室的门被撞开，Hobbes拿枪对着她。“放下针管。”

“不！我马上就要治好他了。”

“你从来没有治好任何人。”Hobbes慢慢接近，始终没有让手枪的准星离开McKenna，“你只是有英雄情结，你是个精神病人。嗯，要我说，你长得不漂亮，估计从小就是个没人喜欢的丑姑娘，于是你只好省下约会逛街的时间泡在图书馆里，于是你成了一个医生。但是你的野心不止如此，你希望成功，没有什么比渴望与众不同更平凡了，可笑的是你连做个出众的医生也做不到。你从小默默无闻的性格导致你害怕失败，所以你只会使用传统的保守的治疗，充其量不过是一个碌碌无为的医生，那些演讲台上的灯光吸引你，可你没有什么学术成绩，于是只能做一个急救室里的临床医生，然后让这些急诊病人在你手里慢慢死去。你找了好久，终于找到了一条出路，来到临终关怀医院，这里都是将死的病患，你提前把他们送上路不会引起任何人的注意，但你偏偏无法接受自己的平庸，于是你说服自己你在救人，让他们解脱。”

Hobbes继续靠近，循循善诱，“你，是一个失败者。嗯，如果是一个学校里被人嘲笑的丑女孩儿多少也会有些存在感，但你不是，你是一个隐形人，长得和一百万其他毫不出众的姑娘一个样，你的事业也不成功也不失败，差不多和其他一百万人一样，你没有结婚没有生育，也没什么特别的，起码有一百万人是这样。出生和死亡没有两样，反正也没有人记得你。你最想要的不是用这些麻醉药解脱别人，你想要解脱你自己。你为什么不在自己身上试试？让你的一生从此变得完美。你看，如果你做一只蝴蝶标本，也不想它伤了自己的翅膀……”

Finch迷迷糊糊地想这样的事情要如何结束，他们的号码是一个行凶者，而他们自己又要当一次刽子手。

在世界上大多数人都渴望控制欲的时候，Finch恨透了这种手握他人命运的感觉，他无比渴望有一天可以把号码交给警方，可以有一位法官来给囚犯定罪而不是一颗子弹，他无比确信当他终于死去的那天，他会面对一场来自良心的审判，判断他这一生因为全知而犯下的原罪，但他讨厌当一个执行人，仅仅下达杀人的命令，所以此刻，他不会给Hobbes执行命令的机会。他集中所有残存的注意力伸手拍向McKenna医生的注射器。

***

Finch醒来的时候，天空刚刚开始泛白，房间里飘散的是初春开始柔和的晚风，窗开着，纯白的窗帘被微风撩起，微弱的光线下他将将可以看见那个站在他床边的身影。

“McKenna被逮捕了，也许会被送进监狱，也许会逃脱。” Finch听到那个影子说。

他试着大口呼吸，清冷的空气流过肺部的感觉让他觉得鲜活起来。“我想我不会告诉Anna的父母她的真正死因。”Finch声音断断续续，哑着嗓子。他觉得他看到了Hobbes眼中的光芒，那些混杂同情和可悲的表情，但实际上这个长夜尚未过去，黑暗中床边人的表情根本无从辨识。

他们在一片黑暗中互相凝视，很久都不移动，指望透过那层隔绝的躯壳看向彼此的灵魂。

他无力地躺在这张铺设纯白床单的床上，白色的窗帘拂过床脚，白色的被单，白色的暗影，医院的陈设毫无生气如同停尸房一样惨淡，他正躺在那里参加自己的葬礼。他棺床边的黑色影子慢慢挪上来，撩起白色的床罩，把自己和Finch都盖在那片纯白的帷幔之下，像被葬在同一处墓穴的两个鬼魂。

Hobbes几乎在亲吻他。他们极有效率地褪去彼此的身上仅存的那点衣物，纯棉被单的触感轻柔抚慰在微冷的风中变得敏感的皮肤。Hobbes是一个有耐心的标本制作者，他不会轻易伤了自己的作品，所以他正让嘴唇和Finch的轻触，鼻尖相抵，仅仅是触碰，生怕碰伤蝴蝶翅膀上闪光的鳞片。

Finch微微张开嘴，舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖正好触到的是另一个人未及躲开的上唇，他觉得Hobbes应该是微笑了，正压在他身上的艺术家和手工匠人张开嘴，用恶魔的唇舌舔过他的鼻尖和眼睑，然后在他的鼻梁中间用牙齿细细描绘。然后他伸出舌头舔了Finch的嘴唇，从上唇到下唇，沿着他唇形外圈的边缘，动作轻得几乎让他感到痒。等Finch难耐地试图曲起膝盖的时候，Hobbes从善如流地挤进他两腿中间，同时小心让自己的重量不要全部放在身下的人上。

Hobbes讨厌那些压片标本。曾几何时流行过将蝴蝶翅膀平展，干燥塑封的做法，不不，这种行为过于粗暴，生生碾压过那些脆弱的骨殖，折断精巧的口器和触角，把本可以生动的美挤压成一个平面。Hobbes则要有品位和耐心得多。他的手指尖拂过Finch的肩膀和胸口，像在展翅版上平展开蝴蝶的翅膀。他停下来，欣赏自己的半成品，把手臂伸到Finch的背后帮他略微抬起身体。

“现在我们要说说我的规矩。”Hobbes说，声音温柔体贴，一边抚摸Finch被他展开的大腿。Finch好像有些异议，他挣扎着想要起身，却被Hobbes按回床单和枕头中间。“嘘——耐心。”他说，“你现在是我的罪，只有我才能决定你的生死，明白吗？”他的双手还放在Finch的颈侧，像是护卫的姿势，或者要直接收紧把猎物绞杀，那里之前被注射麻醉剂的针孔还有些微的刺痛，Finch试图从一片漆黑中捕捉Hobbes那些暧昧不明的情愫，却终于什么也没能说出来。

Hobbes滑到Finch的下方，拉过白色的床单把两人都笼罩其中，世界变成一个巨大的蝶茧，一个充满危险的世界中包裹起来的一片脆弱的平静。

他反复轻吻Finch的小腹，或是伸舌头去舔，在大腿内侧留下不轻不重的咬痕，他始终未照顾Finch的重点，直到感到Finch的勃起开始顶到他的喉咙。他草草帮Finch撸动几下，却收手停止，把手臂撑在他头的两侧，让他们四目相对。

“现在我们达成协议了吗？”他问。

Finch很想说才没有，这分明像是没有人要看的用户许可协议，单方面的不平等条款，可偏偏Hobbes把这一切说得顺利成章。可他内心里那个注重隐私的控制狂已经太过疲倦，Finch想，说不定这说明他老了，不仅仅是生理上，经历太多让他犹豫不决，每一秒的现在都混杂某一秒的过去，让他分不清什么是现实的存在。他想要那样的证明，证明他还没有对希望后的绝望麻木，他没有回答，只是伸手拉下Hobbes的脖子。

Hobbes已经得到了他想要的答案，于是更加肆无忌惮，反正晨露如融化的糖浆把天空搅拌成乳白的颜色，他们腐朽的人生还很漫长。

他想插入他，感受Finch的挣扎扭动，但在那之前，他要给自己的羊羔打上烙印。“记住这个吧。”Hobbes说，张嘴咬了Finch的脖子，重得Finch觉得Hobbes正要扯开血管做个不死族一样，但一瞬间他又放开了，轻柔舔过周围，徒留一个深红色的印记。然后Hobbes又移向了他的喉管，从喉结处往上，咬住下颌骨下面柔弱的部分，几乎掐断了呼吸，只要几秒钟，Finch咳喘起来，断开的呼吸恢复，肺泡急促地扩张收缩扩张，酸涩的感觉聚集在眼角，嘴唇不可控制地颤抖。Hobbes安抚似的含住他的下唇，让Finch缓和下来。第二次把Finch逼到窒息边缘之后Hobbes把牙印留在了他的下巴上。

在他又一次把Finch逼到窒息边缘的时候进入了他，他的手指禁锢着Finch的手腕和胳膊，那里第二天铁定会留下瘀痕。Finch并没有反抗，Hobbes并没有松手。也许一瞬间闪过疼痛的火焰，但累日的疲劳已经足以让他分神，Hobbes拉扯着他，带着过度的冲击力，好让Finch感受到他在他体内的每一下。

Finch尽他可能后仰着脖子，脑中浮现的却是哈姆雷特在那个冷风萧瑟的天台上的台词，究竟哪样更高贵，去忍受那狂暴的命运无情的摧残还是挺身去反抗那无边的烦恼，最终对于他无非只是一个殊途同归的选项，反正死亡是一个永不爽约的结局，在那之前由于一点迟到而带来的焦虑和苦闷只会让最终结局的揭秘变得更加甜蜜而惊喜。但在那之前，Finch感激这些疼痛，让他无比清晰地感觉到存活的真实。

Hobbes把手臂探入Finch后腰，帮他略抬起身。Finch的肩膀陷在枕头里，抬手能摸到Hobbes紧绷的上臂，肌肉的形状清晰地在他手心中呈现，细密的薄汗显出粘腻。Finch试着挺身，双腿更紧密地环绕那个正在他身体里冲撞的人。Hobbes撑直身体，加快速度，随着每次撞击顺着Finch的腰侧把他拉向自己。他觉得Finch快到了，于是腾出手照顾Finch的阴茎，配合自己在他体内的动作急速撸动，直到Finch无意识地紧扯着身下的床单，把这些熨烫平整的布料变成一团，惊喘着射在他的手里。高潮带来的痉挛让Finch扭动身体，像漫涨的海浪浸没紧紧相连的两人，Hobbes颤抖着射在Finch的身体里。

“我不会放过你。”Hobbes说着，他们下半身潮湿粘稠地贴在一起，他像一条毛毯覆盖在Finch身上，拿威胁的语句当成最甜美的情话，Finch叹着气，好像快睡着了，并且把手臂环在Hobbes的背上。

***

Finch是和Hobbes一起走进Kiesler先生的病房的。Shaw歪着脑袋看了他们一阵，被Hobbes狠狠瞪回去，终于她收了视线，什么也没说，把头转向在病床上纹丝不动地Kiesler先生。他的伴侣Lehman先生看上去还算平静，他环顾了一圈病床周围的各种仪器，长长叹了口气，冲Shaw点了下头，转身出了病房。

Shaw从医疗用的移动柜里抽出一支准备好的针管为Kiesler先生在留置针的接口处注射，完成之后挥挥手，示意Hobbes把Finch带出去。

“昨天就想告诉你……Shaw找到Kiesler的时候已经发生了严重的呼吸抑制，脑损伤是不可逆转的……”

“我知道。”

“Lehman先生不希望他的伴侣在这种状况下……”

“我知道。”

“这和你没关系，Harold……”

“我知道。”

“Harold……”

“我知道，我知道。即使我们及时找到了Kiesler先生他的晚期癌症也没办法让他存活多久，McKenna医生可能会用这个作为辩护，逃脱牢狱，这是一家临终关怀医院，每个进来的病人都没有办法出去，我知道，真的。”Finch看着远处长廊里在角落静坐的Lehman先生，“谢谢Hobbes先生，但现在需要安慰的人不是我。”

Finch在Lehman先生的边上坐下。

“你知道，”Lehman先开了口，“就算我们的关系稳定之后，也有好多人有机会和我……你知道……共度春宵。我们分手了五次，每次我们吵架我都会去酒吧过一晚上，我认识过医生、律师、摇滚歌手。”他面对着Finch，像是要找到些认同感，“我觉得即使现在我也不错。我有些存款，在乡下还有一处小房子，平房，转头砌的，有个火炉……”

“Lehman先生。”

“我发现我最近长了不少皱纹，Crane先生。我想我会收拾东西搬到乡下去，那里空气更好，少生病。”Lehman东拉西扯，絮絮叨叨些有的没的，似乎是把这两年不能对自己伴侣抱怨的话都在Finch面前说尽了，最后实在无话可说的时候，他只是坐着，似乎在憧憬以后的日子。就在Finch要起身离开的时候，Lehman先生发出一声呜咽，把头埋在双手中，无声地哭泣起来。

Hobbes的手一直放在Finch的肩膀上。

 

END


End file.
